Naruto: Ninja of the Sand
by DarthValgaav
Summary: Naruto, at a young age was taken from Leaf and raised in Sand. Follow him as he grows up with new friends, a real family, and a new path. NarutoXTemari GaaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I walk into the room with my assistant, Mihoshi, walking behind me carrying a large stack of notes. She trips, spilling everything onto the floor.**

**"I told you, only bring in chapter TWO," I shout!**

**"Sorry," she says as she looks at the mess she made. "Please don't fire me. I really need this job. Ever since the GP fired me for accidentally flying my ship into the Headquarters, it's been hard finding a job." As she says this, well, she's crying.**

**"Fine, it's fine. Let's just get to work." I sit down at my computer and turn it on. "While we wait, Mihoshi, can you please do the disclaimer? I don't want to be sued. Also make sure all the characters are ready."**

**"Mr. Darthvalgaav does not own Naruto or any of the characters. He also doesn't own any other series that he might crossover." She turns to me and gives me a short bow. "I'll go and make sure that all of the characters are here now." With that she leaves the room.**

**By this time my computer is finally done loading. Mihoshi enters the room as I enter Word.**

**"Problem," she cries!**

**"What is it?"**

**"I'm not playing Naruto's mommy!"**

**I face fault. Ouch.**

**"Of course you aren't. No one in there right mind would let you be in charge of a child. I got an original character for that job. Now, let's begin!"**

* * *

Chatper 1: The second ace 

The battle was over. Kyuubi, who had destroyed much of the Leaf Village, was defeat. He was now trapped in the body on a new born baby. It had cost the Fourth's life, but the village was now safe from the monster. However, one problem still remained.

"This thing is a danger to us all," said one Leaf ninja to his friend while pointing to the crying baby. "We HAVE to kill it."

"It doesn't feel right, killing a baby from our village," said the other. The two of them where alone in the room were the Third had left the baby. Their job was to guard the child.

"Then we won't. Let's just send it to a different village. Let them deal with the beast."

"I don't….."

"It's that or death for the runt. I think Wind country is a nice place to dump it."

So it was decided. That night the two of them took the baby Naruto out of the village and head into the Wind country. The plan was to go into the Wind country and find a nice sand dune near a road and leave him there. When they got back to the village they would claim he was stolen by an enemy and they chased him for as long as they could.

Before the left the child, one of them placed a note on the baby. His friend gave him a look.

"The note just gives a little information about him. His name, Naruto, and why we are doing this. I figure they have a right to know." As they began to leave the scene he looked back. _Sorry kid, I hope someone finds you._

Naruto did the only thing he could do, cry.

**

* * *

**

**"T-That is so-so saaaaaddddddd," cried an over emotional Mihoshi.**

**My shirt was beginning to get drenched with her tears. The vein in my forehead began to grow.**

**"WHOULD YOU SHUT UP!"**

* * *

About an hour later, Aoi, Leader for the Sand ANBU and chief of interrogation, was walking down the road. She had long, messy dark blue hair the ended at her shoulders and lavender colored eyes. She wore a black trench coat over her ANBU uniform to hide the two boomerangs that where on her sides. Her figure was ideal for a woman of 25. She was returning home from visiting her parents shrine in Tea country when she heard the heard the cry of baby Naruto. 

She slowly walked over to the child thinking it was a trap. The child had blond hair and blue eyes. He also had three whisker marks on each check. Then she noticed the note, which she picked up and read to herself.

"So, you're holding a demon inside of you and your village does this to you. You poor think," she says as she picks up the baby. "Don' worry, I'll take care of you. Ahhh, a scorpion!" She flicks it off and begins to race back to the Village Hidden in the Sand.

The sun was just coming up as Aoi approached the gates of the village. A figure in blue and white robes stood in front of them, waiting for her.

"You're late," said the Kazekage.

"Sorry."

"Its fine so how are your parents, Miroku and Sango, doing?"

"They're fine, I can't believe you are asking me about them," said Aoi with a smile. She and the Kazekage had grown up together and he rarely asked about the well being of others.

"I don't care about them, however if something is wrong with them you might not be able to concentrate on your job," as he said this he finally notices the baby in her arms. His eyes bugged out. "It hasn't been that long! O.K. tell me what happened."

Aoi told him about the baby and the note. As she did this, the Kazekages eyes narrowed. Once she was done, he told her about the attack on the Leaf village by Kyuubi.

"So this is how they defeated the mighty Kyuubi," said the Kazekage as he examined the child. "Please tell me you aren't going to be keeping this son of a…"

Before he could finish Aoi's free hand went into her coat and pulled out a paper fan. Then she quickly moved behind the Kage and began hitting him up side the head.

"What have I told you about using foul language," asked Aoi as she continued her assault. When hit was over the Kage had several new bumps on his head.

"Why me," asked the Kazekage to the stars.

Smiling, Aoi took the now crying child into the village. She stopped and turned around to face the Kage as he got up.

"You know I think Naruto will be a great advantage to this village. Two aces are better than one."

"You must mean Gaara. True, he will one day be an ace, but that is a long time from now and much can happen."

Aoi's smile grew wider. "Regrets, my dear friend? You where the one who wanted to turn your son into a demon container resulting in the death of your wife. Who was the one who said no? Hmmmm, let me think. Oh ya, it was me. Don't give me that bull about future problems. This is what I want. I want to be this child's mother and to give him the best possible future. I want a family."

"Fine, but on two conditions," said the Kazekage with a hint of malice in his voice. She had hit a sore spot. He was still getting over the death of his wife that only happened a few month's ago.

"Very well, what are them?"

"First, you can't ask for a raise." Aoi face faulted.

"Fine ya cheap skate."

"The other is to tell Naruto, which is a weird name by the way, the truth of his origins. Where he is from and why they discarded him. Let's see how well he handles it."

"Very well," said Aoi. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some things to buy now that I'm a mother."

* * *

**"So, how do you think Naruto will take that news," asked Mihoshi.**

**I sighed. **

**"I would tell you, but that happens in the next chapter! You haven't even picked up these notes that you dropped when we first came in you ditz!"**

**"You don't have to yell."**

**"Oh, this isn't yelling. You will know when I am yelling. Now then read this." I hand Mihoshi a piece of paper.**

**"So what do you all think of my story so far," read Mihoshi. "Send me your comments and suggestions. Also should I get rid of Mihoshi?" She stops reading and starts to think. It takes a while. See ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I walk back into the room, tired. I had spent all night sorting though the chapters I had written on paper. Mihoshi was right where I left her, still thinking. Or so I thought.**

"**Hey! Did you stay here all night?"**

**Mihoshi did answer me. She just kept staring off into space. I took a couple of steps forward and saw the drool coming out of her mouth.**

"**I should have known. WAKE UP OR THERE WILL BE NO SNACKS!" That did the trick.**

"**Snacks? Where are there?"**

"**I can't believe you can sleep with your eyes opened. Oh well, time to get to work." I hand her a list with names, places, and situations from various animes. "I need you to cut these up so I can later draw them at random."**

"**But I'm hungry, I just woke up, and whey do I have to do it?" Mihoshi began to sob like a little child who couldn't find a missing toy. The veins on my forehead became very, very visible.**

"**JUST DO IT! I need these for the various crossovers and plot ideas. I need you to do them while I write up this chapter that I wanted to do last night but couldn't because someone _didn't_ finish up cleaning their mess."**

"**What mess did you make?"**

**Before I could answer her, she left and came back with a pair of sharp pointy scissors. I could feel all color leaving my body.**

"**No you don't. Put those down and use the child safety scissors."**

**She did what she was told and called me a meanie.**

"**Oh, Darthvalgaav, did we get any reviews?"**

"**Yes we did Mihoshi. I'm hoping that we get some more after this next chapter. Pity I don't own Naruto or any other series. Oh well, at least I own Aoi."**

* * *

Chapter 2: That Fateful Day 

Five years later

Aoi had gotten up early to make breakfast. Perhaps it was guilt that made her wake up so early. Last night she had told Naruto about the note, where he was from, and where she picked him up. He did cry, but the look in his eyes spoke volumes of hurt and anger. Aoi feared her days of being called a mother where close to an end.

Aoi and Naruto live in a nice two story house near the Kazekages palace. The inside was decorated with weapons on every wall including the bathroom. There were also a lot of pictures. Some of her parents and their friends back when they where still young. Others whereof her and the Kazekage growing up. The new ones, that had replace some of the ones including the Kazekage, where of her and Naruto.

Kirara was sleeping on the kitchen table when Aoi walked into the room. She woke up, gave a cat like yawn, and left fearing she would have to taste test breakfast.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Aoi sighed wondering who it was. She opened the door to see her favorite half demon holding in his hand several letters.

"Why is your mail coming to my place?" asked Inuyasha as he handed her the letters. After the fight with Naraku ended he married Kagome and was living in the village that was once home to old priestess Kaede in Tea country. Kagome was now a priestess.

"Sorry," said Aoi with a little blush. "I don't want anyone around here to know about these so I gave them your address. I can't believe I got some answers."

"What are they about?"

"These are answers to a personal add I put in the paper. Let's see who we got here. Toad Hermit, pass. Long Live the Power of YOUTH, maybe. My Wife is Troublesome, not my problem buddy. Hmm, what's this?"

"They gave me that one when I entered this village. Right after they took the present I got for Naruto. Kagome is going to kill me." As he said this, his voice became more of a whimper.

Aoi look at the scroll that had the symbol of the Kazekage on it. Inside was information on when and where to meet him. _Can't he just call me on the phone like a normal person?_

"Don't worry about it; ill get it from the guards. So tell me, what did you get him? You better not have put in the flea again!"

"No, I got him something useful. A brand new demon katana, I'm sure he'll love it."

"Who would give a five year a sword?"

"Me."

Before Aoi could go into this any further something from behind her jumped at Inuyasha. He caught it with his right hand by the collar and gave Naruto a big smile. He was wearing pajamas with little foxes all over.

"How's it going blonde?"

"Fine. Did ya come out here to wish me a happy birthday?"

"Ya and I even had a present just for you but these mean guards took it. I mean, why do they assume every thing that comes in a box with a bow on it is a boom?"

"Well," began Aoi, "there was an incident about twenty years ago. A package came for the last Kazekage that was full of deadly incest's, snakes, and some explosives. Talk about over kill."

Both Naruto and Inuyasha sweet dropped.

"Well I better get going or my wife will kill me. Just because I still have my good looks she thinks I'm going to two time her. Well happy birthday kid." With that, Inuyasha left the boy and his mother and headed home, knowing there would be some sit commands coming his way.

Back at the house, Naruto was scared to see his mother cooking, again. The last time she tried she had created some new kind of explosive and destroyed half of the house.

"Mom, how about cereal and milk instead? It might be safer for us."

"Ah, sure thing sweaty," said Aoi. As she got out the bowls she asked the big question. "Honey, why did you call me mom? After last night I thought you won't want to see or speak to me anymore. I mean I kept something that important from you for a while now."

Naruto simply gave her his big foxy smile and place his hands behind his head.

"I know, and I was angry for a while. But, you kept me knowing that I have a demon inside of me. You took me in when anyone else might have just left me there to be buzzard food." Naruto's smile never left his face as he said this. Well, until he heard a sniff from his mother as she was holding back the tears.

The next thing he knew she was behind him. She put her arms around him for a hug, picked him up, and started swaying him back and forth.

"Mom………stop…..can't…….breath…..please," breathed Naruto.

Aoi set him down and looked at him in the eye.

"Well for that young man you get to pick out dinner."

"RAMEN!"

"O.K. I have to meet the Kazekage today so you behave."

With that they started to eat, but stopped and ran to the bathroom. Aoi forgot to check and see if the milk had expired

Later that day, Aoi was at the sushi bar that the Kazekage had told her to meet at. She had just placed her order when he sat down next to her.

"Sir, what is this about?"

"I want to know how it went with Naruto."

"That's all? You must be bored to ask about that. Well to answer that, he was shaken up at first but got over it." Aoi stopped and gave the Kazekage a big smile. "He's just so cute."

"Cute my as…" Before he could finish, the back of his head was hit by a certain paper fan. Grumbling me continued. "Did you know what he did last week? I'll tell you. He switched all the bathroom signs at the Sand Academy. It was chaos."

Aoi started laughing. _That was so funny when you walked into old lady Rukia while she was on the john._ "You don't know if Naruto did that."

The Kazekage sighed. "He takes after you too much. Like mother, like son."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"I do need something from you, Aoi. An assassin for tonight."

"Who is the target? Wait let me guess, your soon again. Well the answer is no. I will not take any of the ANBU off duty to kill a five year old boy. How about you act like a father for a change and talk to the boy, get to know him."

"You may have a love for demons, but I don't. That sand of his is scaring everyone."

"He can't control it yet. Just give him some time and evey thing will be fine. He's actually very nice once you get past those cirles around his eyes. Yay my food is here!"

The Kazekage got up and left. He knew that she wouldn't do it and he couldn't get any of her elites to do it either. They were too loyal to her. He left to find someone who could do the job.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking around the desert village looking for something to do. He was wearing a white shirt with the symbol of the sand village on its front and blue shorts.

"Run," he heard some kid shout. "It's Gaara!"

Naruto ran to were the sound came from and stopped. He saw a small boy there with black pants, a dark colored shirt, and some sort of cloth that was draped around his neck and went down to his stomach. He had messy red hair that was cut short and pale blues eyes with dark circles around them.

This was not why Naruto stopped. He stopped because the sand was grabbing one of the kids who were trying to get away.

"Don't leave me alone," cried the red head. Then sand from around him began to merge and then shot at the captive boy.

Naruto, who like to take action first, quickly jumped into the path of the sand and took up a guarding position. The sand hit him hard but he didn't back down. Then the sand let go of the captive boy, who then ran over to the others who were cheering for Naruto.

"What's going on here," asked Naruto. "Why did you attack them? And when was the last time you got any sleep?"

After the last question everyone but Gaara sweet dropped. Then one of the boys behind Naruto spoke up.

"We were playing with that ball when it got stuck up on a wall. We didn't know what to do when he used his evil sand to get it. Then he started walking over to us and we were scared."

"Why were you scared?"

"Because, he's a monster."

Naruto then noticed that the boy was holding the ball and was shaking all over. Naruto began to remember his mother talking about a boy she watched sometimes that had the power to control sand. His eyes then narrowed as he looked at the red headed boy.

"Your name is Gaara, right," asked Naruto.

All the boy could do was nod. He could feel a killer intent coming for the blond in front of him. Then the blond haired boy began to slowly walk towards him. He stopped about a foot away and placed a hand on the ball Gaara was holding.

"Thank you," he said to Gaara. As he did his expression changed to a warm smile that calmed Gaara down in a heart beat. But, a second later the killer intent was back and he turned to face the children in back of him.

"What's the matter with you ingrates? He does you a favor and this is how you say thank you?" Naruto grabs the ball from Gaara and throws it at the children. "Take it and get out of here. If you do this to him again you will have me to deal with!"

The kids ran away as fast as they could.

"As for you, Gaara, you shouldn't try to make friends with people like them. They are just fools. My name is Naruto by the why. So, why did they call you a monster?"

Gaara gulped. He knew Naruto would hate him once he found out. Better to tell him now and get it over with.

"I have a demon inside of me. It's been there since birth."

Naruto's reaction was not what he expected. He began to smile and jump up and down.

"Wow, same here. I thought there was no one else like me in the world. I mean I know there are half demons, but I didn't know there where more demon containers out there. So what kind of demon do you have inside of you? An owl?"

"A raccoon."

"That's cool I have a fox named Kyuubi," said the still smiling Naruto. "Let's play some games."

Gaara blinked. "Why would you want to? We just meet."

"Can you give me a reason not to?"

"My dad, he's the Kazekage."

"So, my mom's the leader of the ANBU and chief of interrogation. And she kicks your dads as…"

Naruto was suddenly hit in the back of the head by a small rock and fell face down into the sand. On the rock there was a note. Gaara picked it up and read it.

Dear Naruto,

What have I told you about using that kind of language?

Love Mom

Gaara sweet dropped after he was down reading the letter. Then he started to laugh. Naruto got up and started to laugh as well. They played until Gaara's uncle came to pick him up and then Naruto meet up with his mom at the cheap ramen stand where they always went.

Later that night, Naruto was jumping from roof top to roof top thinking of how he could pull off his next big prank. This was going to be his best work yet. He then heard a loud cry and he decided to check it out.

There was Gaara, but now the word love was written on his head and there was a dead body in front of him.

"Wh-what happened here," asked Naruto to the sobbing Gaara.

"Why do you care? You all hate me. I thought that at least Yashamaru loved me but he didn't. He tried to kill me under my fathers order's because he wanted to. He said I am a failure that needs to be destroyed."

This was a bit too much for Naruto to take in and think of the right thing to say. So he walked over to Gaara and, before his sand could stop him, hit the top of his head.

"What was that for," cried an angry Gaara. His anger was growing and the sand around him was swirling around him.

"To knock some sense into you. I care because I'm your friend, you idiot. Can't you even figure that out?"

This shut Gaara up.

"I have some idea what you are going throw. I wasn't born in Hidden Sand. On the day I was born my village sealed the Kyuubi inside of me and then tossed me aside to riot. How do you think I felt when I found out?"

On hearing this Gaara calmed down a little.

"I just don't know who to trust now," said Gaara.

"Well, trust is hard for everyone. Or at least that's what I've been told. Tell you what if you ever find out that I'm plotting against you can kill me on the stop. How's that sound?"

"I, ah, don't think that will be necessary."

"Hey Gaara, you want to hear my dream," asked Naruto. "It's to become Kazekage and change the way this place works. I want this village to be a place where demons, half demons, and humans can all live together in peace."

"That sounds nice," said Gaara. Then he began to laugh. "Ya know ill do the same. Just incase you can't make it."

"Ha I'll do it before you get rid of your night light."

The two of them then started to laugh. They laughed until their sides hurt and tears came down their eyes. When they both stopped an idea came to Naruto.

"Hey Gaara, can you help me with a prank."

That morning when everyone, except the people at Gaara and Naruto's house, woke up to go to the bathroom, they found an avalanche of sand coming right towards them.

* * *

"**Done, now Mihoshi please tell me you are close to being done."**

**I around and find her cleaning up the area. All the work is done. Done!**

"**Yes sir, I just need to put this pair of scissors away. Ah, Mr. Darthvalgaav, are you crying?"**

**Tears are jetting down my face. I run up to her and give her a big hug.**

"**I never thought I would live to see the day you do something right on the first try. I'm so proud of you."**

"**I love boss," she cries and starts to return my hug.**

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I scream! "Those aren't the child safety scissors!"**

**In my back where the really sharp scissors. God, I should have known this would happen.**

**Mihoshi then races out of the room saying she'll get an ambulance. I walk out of the room to see her looking at the yellow pages. I walk slowly to the phone and dial 911.**

"**Hello 911. What is the nature of the emergency?"**

"**Mihoshi."**

"**Holy shit, sir, wait right there. We are sending an ambulance to get you. What has she done this time?"**

"**Scissors…..in…….my……back."**

**The ambulance arrived two minutes later. I looked up and saw three faces looking at me.**

"**If I don't make it please, ouch, check my reviews. I'm hoping more will come. Hey aren't you the driver? Who's driving?"**

"**Oh, that blond girl said she could get us to the hospital faster so I said why not."**

**It was then and only then, that I started to cry.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Don't worry Kankuro, you are in the story. You just aren't related to Gaara," I said with a sigh. I was talking to Kankuro on the phone from my hospital room.**

"**So I don't have to show up for a while then. Well that's cool. Wait, if I'm not related to Gaara then how are you going to put me in?"**

"**You're a Leaf ninja. Now, please, stop calling me!"**

"**Sorry, so how are you feeling?"**

"**Two broken legs, my left arm is broken as well, and they have stopped the internal bleeding. God, who gave that woman a driver's license? She drives me to the hospital on the wrong side of the road and then smashes into the front of the emergency entrance!"**

"**Ya, ahh, listen I have to go now. Hope you feel better." He hangs up.**

**I sigh as I put down my cell phone. I look around at all the flowers that where sent to me. Shinji the good sharer had sent me some roses and chrysanthemums intended for my wake.**

"**At least I can be thankful that my right hand is still good. That and Mihoshi will be in the gift shop for a long time. I had better make the most of this."**

**I grab my laptop and turn it on. **

"**I wish I owned this or any other anime story. Well no sense in crying about it."**

* * *

Chapter 3: Summer Vacation and Peeking Perverts

Gaara was walking down the street with his teddy bear. The people who saw him looked at him with fear and hatred. It had grown since the death of his uncle, but Gaara was fine with it. After all, he had Naruto now.

Ever since that night in October, Gaara and Naruto were inseparable. Together, they where the great team of pranksters the village had seen since Aoi. From drawing mustaches on peoples faces to burning dog poop in burning bags and anything else they could think of. With Naruto's planning, as well as his stamina, and Gaara's insomnia, there was no challenge, in their minds, they couldn't over come.

However, today Gaara was alone. This caught the attention of a couple of ten year olds who did saw this and decided to get some pay back.

"Hey monster, where is the other one," asked one of the boys to the little six year old.

"He's not feeling well today," said Gaara. "He has a high fever and I was going to get some medicine to help him out."

"Ahh isn't that sweet," said another boy with a mocking tone. "He's trying to help his friend. I bet we are in the way and you need to hurry. Well, to bad." The boys began to laugh while Gaara remained unaffected by this. Suddenly, one of the boys grabbed his teddy bear.

"Please give that back," said Gaara in a calm tone. "She doesn't like to be with other people. She'll get ever angry."

"Hey guy's," said the first, "what should we do with this? Rip its arms out or stick an exploding note on it?"

At this they all began to laugh, tossing the bear around to each other. However they stopped when they heard a voice.

"Stop that I'm getting dizzy." The boys looked around to see where the sound came from. "Down here," said the bear.

"What the heck is going on," asked one of the boys. Then the bear jumped onto the ground, landing on its face. The boys looked at it in shock as it got up and brushed its self off. They huddled together in fear as Gaara stood where he was with no emotions. Then the bear turned to face them.

"You jerks, I am not a toy. I am a great demon who watches over this boy. Now you must repent for what you have done to me." As the bear said this, he began to grow. Claws sprouted out of its paws and feet. His mouth opened and the boys could see several rows of sharp fangs. It stopped growing once it was twenty feet tall.

The boys began to cry and wet themselves. They begged the bear creature not to eat them. The said they had learned their lesson.

"Very well," laughed the bear. "I just have one thing left to say before I go."

"What's that," asked the boys in unison, voices shaken.

"Gotcha!" The bears went 'poof' and was replaced with a five year old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on his big smiling face.

The boys fainted at this, their eye wide open and white. Gaara could no longer hold back the laugh he had been suppressing since the beginning of this prank. Naruto joined him as he walked over to his friend.

"Best idea ever," laughed Gaara. "When we get to the academy, you are going to rule at Transformation."

"Was there ever a doubt," said Naruto. "I took me a week to get this jutsu to work but it was worth it."

Just then, one of the boys mother came over with an angry expression on her face. The boys just looked at her with a calm expression on their faces.

"You little brats! I'm going to make you feel like shi..."

She was cut off as Aoi exploded from the sand underneath them and smacked her with her paper fan.

"Please don't swear in front of children," said Aoi with a calm tone and a smile on her face.

"You don't know what happened here so don't tell me what to do," shouted the angry mother.

"But I do know what happened, as I saw the whole thing." Aoi turned to Naruto. "That was very good Naruto. I'm so glad I showed you the jutsu and how you where using it." She turned back to the mother. "If you were watching you would have seen that it was those sorry excuse of academy students that started it."

"Shut up you bitc…" Whack. "Stop that you as…" Whack. "Shi…" Whack.

With that, the mother ran, grabbed he son and ran from Aoi.

Later, all three of them were eating ramen while laughing at what had happened. They did this every time the boys played a prank so it happened often. To Aoi, the ability to pull such pranks was a key step in becoming a true ninja. It combined planning, stealth, and, with these boys, teamwork. Anyone who would fall for these pranks shouldn't call themselves ninja, in her opinion.

"So," said Aoi to the boys, "are you two ready for your trip tomorrow?" The boys nod. "Good. Now I want you both to behave as best you can since I won't be able to join you."

"Why not mom?"

Aoi begins to cry.

"It's because the Kazekage won't let me. He says that I have used up all of my vacation time."

She lets out a big sigh and then goes back to her usual sunny self.

"By the way Gaara, I want you to do me a favor."

The next day Aoi was working in her office. It was a small room found in the basement of the Kazekages palace known only to a select few. The office it's self was dark, cold, and damp when she first took over. However, now it had changed over the years to make its self more cozy. The walls where painted blue and on the walls where pictures of each ANBU doing something in their free time. Behind Aoi's desk was a group photo of them all smiling without there masks with Aoi in front.

Suddenly, the door to her office flew open as the Kazekage came in. When Aoi looked up she could tell he was angry by the veins in his forehead.

"Where is she," demanded the Kazekage. Aoi, of course knew who he was talking about. But where was the fun in just telling him. After all, it was better than paper work.

"Which she are you referring to? The old woman in the cafeteria is home sick, so don't get the meatloaf. I think your receptionist showed up, but I can't be sure since I haven't been up there yet. Let's see who else could it be?" She began resting her head in her palms, pretending to think.

"Temari. That is who I am talking about. I have been looking all over for her, but can't find her."

"So, why come to me?"

"It's part of your job to keep me and my family safe!"

Aoi laughed. "That's rich. A few weeks ago you wanted me personally to slip poison in your sons' water when he spent the night with Naruto and me. Now you say it my job to keep your kids safe."

"Gaara is an exception. Now find my daughter."

"Relax, I now where she is," said Aoi while she giggled like a school girl.

"Well tell me."

"She went with Naruto and Gaara to the reunion at my parents place. I asked Gaara to ask her if she wanted to go. It took a little convincing on Gaara's part, but in the end she decided to go. I bet they are having fun."

"Why didn't you ask me, her father?"

"You won't say yes."

"Of course I won't. Those people are nutcases."

"You only say that because they have a sense of humor. Relax; think of this time as a little vacation for the worries of fatherhood. Of course you never act like a father, but that's beside the point."

The Kazekage just stared at her for several seconds.

"Just how long do you think you can get away with these insults to me?"

"Sorry. I'm just stating facts based on what I can see. Besides, you look so cute when you get angry."

Before the Kazekage could respond, an ANBU member wearing a panda mask came in.

"Lady Aoi we have an intruder in the village."

"Any clue to who it is," asked Aoi.

"No ma'am," said the ANBU. "All I can tell you is that he has white hair and his last known location was near the women's bathhouse."

"A pervert," said Aoi with a sigh. Then an idea came to her that caused her to grin in a way that sent shivers into everyone's shines. "Well it looks like this is a good time to try out a new jutsu that was just brought to my attention."

This caused the Kazekage to raise his eyebrow. "Who created it? What does it do?"

Aoi said nothing to him. She simply got up, walked over to the ANBU, and whispered in his ear. The ANBU gulped.

"I thought you where joking when you last brought up _that_ jutsu," said the ANBU.

"Get all available ANBU to the bathhouse and let them know what to do. You will tell them that you will all be using that technique. Once he is unconscious, have him brought to the holding cell. Now go."

The ANBU left.

"So, now will you tell me what you are using," asked the Kazekage. His patience was wearing thin.

"Sure, sure. It's called…"

Meanwhile, Kirara was flying towards Tea country with three small children on her back.

"Wow, so this is what it's like to fly," cried Temari.

"Ya, it's great," said Naruto. "My mom and I do this all the time. Hey Gaara, what's wrong you don't look so well?"

To say that Gaara didn't look well was an understatement. He looked terrible. His face was bright green and his cheeks looked puffy. He was also panting.

"I don't feel so good," moaned Gaara.

"Must be air sick. Don't worry, my mom says that some people get it."

It took them about hour to get to their location, stopping only to calm Gaara's stomach. The last spot they landed at was a clearing about a half a mile away from Miroku's temple. When they got off, Gaara laid down on the ground and started to hug the earth.

"Let's just walk the rest of the way," suggested Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto, you really are a good friend," said Gaara while his eyes acted like water hoses. Gaara got up and then readjusted his gourd that he had gotten from Naruto for his birthday.

"Can we just get going," sighed Temari. She was dress in a white shirt and pants. Her hair was tied into a single, short ponytail.

With that they began walking to the temple. While they walked, Naruto told them that this reunion was held to celebrate the defeat of Naraku and to remember those who fell that day. He also told them that they wouldn't be the only kids there, so they would have people to pay with.

"Also, don't stare at Kagura or say something that makes her sound week. We still haven't found the remains of the last group of people who did that. Those poor Boy Scouts."

"Hey," interrupted Temari. "Is that it?" She pointed to a temple that looked a little run down. In the yard there seemed to be a small hole.

"Yes, we're here." Naruto began to smile and suddenly fox ears pooped onto his head.

"Hey, can you two please go on ahead? I have to get something ready."

"So, what do you think he's planning," asked Temari as they walked to the temple.

"No clue," replied her brother.

When the two of them reached the temple, they didn't see anyone at first. They began to look around for signs of other people until they heard a voice behind them.

"Who goes there?" The two siblings turned around but saw no one. "Down here," cried the voice.

On the ground was the flea demon Myoga.

"Now don't make me repeat myself," yelled the demon. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Gaara and this is my sister Temari. We're friends of Naruto. He invited us to this celebration."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so. I'm Myoga, servant of Master Inuyasha. The parties going on in the back. Come on lets go."

The two sand siblings walked around to the backyard of the temple where the stopped to look at the strange bunch that had gathered. Inuyasha, who looked like he hadn't changed at all, was helping Kagura put up some piñatas of Naraku. Shippo, who looked like he was sixteen and wearing a similar outfit that he had when he first met them all, was helping the grey haired Sango bring out snacks. Kagome, who was in her late forties, was watching her twin children as they played in the yard. Koga was trying to get out of Ayames death grip while Miroku was just laughing.

"Master Inuyasha, we have extra guests. They claim to be friends of Naruto," yelled the flea.

"Well come on over you two," said Miroku as he moved some of his gray hair away from his face.

In a short time they meet with everyone. Even though Gaara's personality had become more open he was still a bit shy around these people.

"So, where is Naruto," asked Hannya. He was Inuyasha's son and was about thirty years old. However he looked twelve and looked like a mini-me version of his father in a blue kimono. Demon blood does the body good.

"Ya, I was hopping he'd come," said Momiji. She was Inuyasha's daughter and resembled more of her mother. Also appearing about twelve, the only thing that looked odd about her was her dog ears.

"He said he would be here soon," said Temari. "He said he had to get something ready."

"Inuyasha," came a soft dreamy voice from behind everyone. They all turned to see a very familiar miko.

"K-Kikyo," stammered Inuyasha. He then began to run up to her to give her a big hug when she went poof and in her place stood Naruto. "Why you little…" He stopped as he felt a very familiar anger behind him.

"INUYASHA!"

"Wait, Kagome I can explain." Before he could say anymore, Kagome began a very long series of sit commands.

"Now Naruto" began Miroku, "that wasn't very nice."

"He deserves this," said Shippo. Everyone else nods while Kagura simply watches with a smile on her face.

Gaara and Temari looked a bit confused. So they where told that the person Naruto impersonated was an old girlfriend of Inuyasha's. They all watched for another minute and then went to start the party.

"So Shippo, how are things going with you," asked Naruto as he began to hit the Naraku piñata.

"Fine, just fine. The ladies just can't get enough of me."

"Ah, Miss Ayame, why are you holding onto Koga like that," asked Gaara.

"Because every time I let go he tries to run away."

"So, you're Kagura," said Temari. "I don't see how wind is any use in battle."

"Would you like me to show you?"

An hour later, Kagomes voice gave out and Inuyasha crawled out of the crater.

Back in Hidden Sand, Aoi walked into the interrogation room. There, clad in special chains that absorbed chakra.

"So Jiraiya, we meet again. I haven't seen you since I took the Chunin exam."

"Aoi, looking as sexy as ever. I was just doing some research when I saw a vision of heaven the quickly went sour." A small tear came to his eye when he was finished.

"You must be referring to the Sexy Jutsu that my son created. I was wondering when it would come in handy." She closed her eyes and gave him a sweat smile.

"You're married? When and to who? Please give me the details."

"No, I adopted him. Now tell me, what are you doing in here?"

"Truth be told, I'm looking for a boy. The Third asked me to find him about five years ago. Before we killed the two kidnappers, we were able to find out that they left him here in Wind Country. Other than that I have no leads or clues as to where he is or if he's still alive."

"I see. And what will you do when you find him."

"Take him back to Hidden Leaf, what else?"

"I doubt he would want to. If this boy you are looking for is still alive, he must have been adopted and living his own life. What right do you have to take the life a young boy away from him?"

Jiraiya stared at her. He had only met her a handful of times and she always talked in a calm and gentle manner. However, her voice had become very angry and her body was shaking. He took this information in and decided to get more information.

"He might have been so fortunate. He could be a slave or homeless. If he would come back with me he could be safe and be trained to protect himself."

"No, I'm sure that he is fine and well loved." She was now sending out a powerful killer intent that would have made the Kazekage run home and hide under his bed. Aoi would never let Naruto go and would kill this man in front of her before she let that happen.

"So, you have Naruto don't you. Don't even think of denying it. Your emotions have given it all away."

"What happens now?"

* * *

"**Excuse me," came a voice near the door. "I am Officer Kiyone. I need to ask you a couple of questions about you recent accidents."**

**I sighed and turned off my laptop. I decided that this was enough for this chapter since it was running a little long.**

"**Ask away."**

"**Ah, first I have a bit more of a personal question, if you don't mind Mr. Darthvalgaav."**

"**No I don't mind."**

"**What can your reader look forward to in the future of this story?"**

"**Well, there lots coming up. I'll be crossing over a couple of characters and later begin working on some relationship. A little Naruto and Temari action for a while, maybe some flirting with Hinata during the exams, and some fiancées. Gaara will also be getting some action, but I haven't decided who yet. I'm also considering putting the Dark Tournament in as well, as long as I don't get any complaints. I'll let the people who review my stories help me with ideas and suggestions."**

"**Wow, I can't wait. Now back to business," she said as she walked over to my bed. "The report mentioned that you came here with someone and indicated that this was all that persons fault. Is this true?"**

**I nodded.**

"**I see. You know, you shouldn't blame others for your misfortunes. Now what is this person's name?"**

"**K-Kiyone, is that you?"**

**Shaking with fear, both me and Kiyone turned our heads slowly towards the door.**

"**No! Stay away Mihoshi!"**

"**Kiyone, Kiyone!" Mihoshi began to run towards Kiyone to hug her. However, Kiyone didn't want that at all. Seeing no other way out, she ran to the window.**

"**Wait," I cried out. "This is the…"**

**Too late, she jumped out the window before I could warn her that this was the fourth floor.**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Hey, wake up!" I sighed as I awake from a rather nice dream because of Kiyone's voice. I looked over to her bed which was next to mine in the hospital. Thanks to Shinji being at the wrong place at the wrong time, she only suffered a broken leg.**

"**What do you want?"**

"**I want you to start writing again. All you have done so far is watch T.V., read fan fiction, and sleep! What kind of writer are you?"**

"**Slow and steady wins the race. And I will have you know that I have been doing my kind of research."**

"**Great, the writers a pervert."**

"**I am not! Do not compare me with him. My research has to do with coming up with jutsus, what Naruto will be wearing, and other OC's for the future. I have to plan this out so my fans will keep reading. On top of that, I am enjoying this nice vacation from Mihoshi."**

"**Well, that's true," said Kiyone thoughtfully. She yawned and moved to fluff her pillow. "So, how is the voting to get rid of Mihoshi?"**

"**Not enough responses. I think people like seeing me in pain."**

"**I know the feeling," she said giving me a shy smile.**

**I blushed a bit. I knew that once her leg was fixed she would be out of here and we would never see each other again. I mean, she a GP officer and I'm here stuck on Earth with Mihoshi. What chance do I really have?**

**Still, stranger things have happened.**

"**O.K., back to work then. Lucky for me I don't own any anime series or else I would be well past my dead line."**

* * *

Chapter 4: Aoi's Past! Enter the Spirit Room!

"I'm not sure," said Jiraiya. "May I ask you a question?"

Aoi looked at Jiraiya with the utmost hate. She knew he was just trying to gather more information from her. But then, what could he do? The chains that bond him where sucking away his chakra little by little. If he where to escape, somehow, she could just use _that_ jutsu.

"Fine, ask away."

"How does the boy get along here?"

"Why do you ask?"

Jiraiya sighed. "As you know, the Kyuubi destroyed many lives. The people back at the Leaf are finally done rebuilding and moving on with their lives. If it's contain were to come back, they might not act to kind to him. He would become a target for the peoples hate. That is no way for a child to grow up. However, if his treatment here is no better or worse, then I could give him hope at the prospect of a new home."

"False hope you mean. Very well, I'll tell you what you want to know. The truth is that many people look at him as an annoyance. Unlike Gaara, Naruto seems to keep his demon under check and the people realize that he also keeps Gaara sane. However, he is a bit on the loud side. Well, he is very loud and very over energetic."

"So, would the people mind if he left?"

"For the most part, yes. At first, the people of the Sand would like him to leave so they could get some peace and quite. But, that would change quickly for two reasons. The first is Gaara. With Naruto gone, Gaara would revert back into his old self and most likely go on a killing spree. The other is that, while the people don't realize this, they need him to keep up their spirits. Ever since he could walk, he's been pulling pranks. Because of these pranks, the people's spirits have lifted. People have been smiling more in the last two years than they have in the last ten."

"I see," said Jiraiya while taking in this new information. He chuckled slightly. "They way you talk about him reminds me of another person that you and I both know."

Aoi closed her eyes. She remembered the day she meet him.

It was the final round in the third part of the chunin exam. Aoi was first up and staring at her opponent, Arashi Kazama. She was wearing neon pink pants and matching top with no sleeves. Her hair was short (think of Hinata's), but very messy. On her sides where her boomerangs, which were made of demon bones, and she had Kirara was on her shoulder, ready to fight.

Arashi was wearing a similar outfit, except it wasn't pink. His blue training clothes matched his eyes perfectly. He had a cocky smile on his face and was waving at the people who where cheering for him to win.

"Well now, can we please get started," said Aoi with her sweetest smile. "There are others who have to fight today."

The blonde laughed and started to rub the back of his head. "Ya, I guess you got a point. No hard feelings when this is over, right?"

"Would never dream of it," said Aoi who was still smiling.

"Hey," said the judge, interrupting them before they could continue their conversation. "You two are being too friendly. First match, begin. Let's get it on!"

Aoi quickly grabbed her two boomerangs. "Double Hiraikotsu," she shouted as she threw them both. Arashi dodged the attack and came at her holding a shuriken in each hand. Aoi's weapons returned to her just in time to block his attack.

"Not bad, maybe I'll have to go all out with you," said a still grinning Aoi as she blocked each of his strikes.

Arashi was smiling as well.

"Well to tell the truth, I'd rather you just go out with me. But, this works to."

Up in the balcony with the other participants, a younger version of the Kazekage watched the match with a scowl. He's other teammate, Baki, noticed this.

"What's wrong," asked Baki.

"It's Aoi. She's playing with him, enjoying herself. She could have finished him by now, but she'd rather use those toys of hers."

"Lighten up a bit. She's probably saving it for the end. You know a big finish."

"She takes being a kunoichi too lightly. She is a fool."

"Oh really," said Baki to his teammate. "Are you saying that because she is having fun flirting with that Leaf nin?" A vein appeared on the Kazekages forehead at that point. It continued to grow as Baki continued. "I mean, I can see why she is having a fun time. He's funny, looks better than you, and I bet he's smatter than you. Let's not forget that he's polite. Why, if he was in our village, I bet they would be dating now and you'd never would have had a chance."

"Baki," said the future Kazekage.

"Yes?"

"Speak again and I'll slit your throat and do things that ever Wes Craven could dream up."

Back on the arena, Aoi and Arashi are still going at it. Each time one attacks, the other blocks. In other words, a standstill. Or at least that was what Arashi thought.

Kirara jumped off Aoi's shoulder and landed on the ground.

"Looks like your kitty is abandoning you, Aoi. Maybe you should try toads, they are much more reliable."

"You think she's leaving me, think again!"

Behind Arashi, Kirara grew to her big form (you know what I'm taking about) and growled at him.

"Let me make this simple for you," said Aoi. "You have two choices. One, surrender and no harm will come to you. Your other choice is to continue, but then you'll get a large scratch on your back." At that Kirara lifted one of her front paws for effect.

"Well, I am having a good time right now so let's not end it so soon."

"If you insist." With that Kirara lunged at Arashi and made contact with his back. However, he went poof and in his place was a log.

"Two against one doesn't seem very fair," said Arashi from half way across the field.

"Arashi," cried Jiraiya from the stands. "Stop flirting and pay attention. I got a lot of money riding on you."

"Who did you bet with ero-sannin," yelled Arashi.

"Orochimaru, now quite wasting time and finish this."

"Fine, fine. Let's do this! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly there where ten Arashi's, all holding shurikens.

"You call that fair? Fine, Double Hiraikotsu!" She hit one of the clones as they charged at her. "Well I was saving this for the last match, but you're worth it. WIND TUNNEL JUTSU!" With that, a large black hole appeared in front of Aoi and began to suck up everything. The clones didn't stand a chance.

Arashi was using his chakra to keep himself planted, but it wouldn't last long. He couldn't move his feet to get out of the way and there was now use throwing things at her. _Only one choice left_, he thought.

"Toad Summoning Jutsu!" With that, Gamabunta appeared. "Hey Gamabunta, can you please knock her out."

"Fine, just don't bother me again for a while," said the large toad. With that, his large tongue shot out around the range of the wind tunnel and hit the ground a foot away from her. The force sent her flying into the wall. It was over.

When Aoi opened her eyes again, she saw Arashi standing above her with a worried look.

"You O.K.," he asked.

Aoi smiled. "What a gentleman. I'll be fine." Arashi helped her get back on her feet.

"Hey Aoi," shouted the future Kazekage. "Stop the stupid grinning, you lost. What the hel…" Before he could finish, one of Aoi's boomerangs hit him on the side of his head. "Stop that you bitc…" Wham, it happened again. "You can't do this forever you as…" He just doesn't learn, does he?

"That was the first time we meet," said Aoi to Jiraiya in the present. "Come to think of it Naruto does remind he of him. So, is he Arashi's son?"

"He wasn't married, but that doesn't mean he didn't fool around. So, who knows," answered Jiraiya.

"Will you be taking my son away?"

Jiraiya paused for a moment. What should he do? He had his orders and he knew he had to follow them. But, if he did he would be ripping apart the life of a five year old boy who's life had barley begun. He would lose his friends, home, and a very loving (if not a bit weird) mother. In the Leaf he would have nothing! But, then again, if he didn't he wouldn't get paid.

Jiraiya then remember what Aoi could do to him if he decided to take the boy. The Wind Tunnel Jutsu was something to be feared, especially in his current condition.

"No, Aoi. I won't take your son."

Back in Tea Country, the three young Sand nin's where learning from the seasoned fighters that they where staying with. It was late, near sundown, but the children where in awe of the powers they saw.

Temari was with Sango and Kagura. Kagura had just finished showing off her Dance of the Dragon technique to the young blond female.

"Wow, all that from that tiny fan. And no hand symbols either," exclaimed Temari.

Kagura smiled. "Yes, the fan is a wind user's best friend. It is both a graceful weapon as well as stylish."

"But don't forget," interrupted Sango, "that it is also the biggest weakness. Once the fan is damaged, it can't make wind. That means the owner can't use any attacks with it."

"Just what are you trying to say," asked Kagura, who had several ticks. "Are you suggesting that my fan is weak?"

"Well it is tiny and fragile," commented Sango.

"Well it beats carrying that idiotic boomerang around."

"Excuse me? My Hiraikotsu is more reliable than that fan."

"You just think bigger is better. Bigger only means it has a better chance at hitting stuff in a brutish fashion. It's nothing short of barbaric."

"You want a piece of me?"

Temari just watched as these two women got ready to fight.

Naruto was with Inuyasha and Koga. The where eating the one food they all agreed on, ramen.

"This is so good," cried Inuyasha, who was on his sixth helping.

"You bet it is," cried Naruto, who was on his ninth.

"It's good, but not that good." This came from Koga, who had only had two.

"Well," said Inuyasha, "better get down to business. Naruto, that katana I gave you is a demon blade made just for you."

"Really? Can it do the Wind Scar or Backlash Wave like yours can," asked an anxious Naruto.

"Kid, if I did give you something like that your mother would kill me. But don't worry, the Kitsunesaiga has powers all of its own. It was made from one of my fangs and some of Kyuubi's fur. Like my Tessaiga, it has a barrier on it to keep people with demonic charka from using it. From what I can remember, it has two attacks. The first is called Kitsune Wave and the other is Kitsune Strike. That's all the old coot told me."

Naruto looked disappointed. Last year he had seen Kagura and Inuyasha fighting. During that fight, he saw those two attacks and thought they where awesome. He had been hopping for at least the Backlash Wave.

"So, how will I know when or how to use them," asked Naruto.

"Well, demon swords have a will of their own. They tend to show its owner their power when it feels they're worthy. Plus, you need to bring out some of your demonic chakra to use them as well."

"I don't know how to do that," said Naruto. He hung his head low. Gaara could use his demons powers at will. All he had was self healing and stamina.

_We'll see about that_, thought Inuyasha.

Later that night, Gaara was trying to force himself to sleep. This, however, just wasn't happening. Thank to his demon, he found himself unable to sleep period. This caused him to have many, many boring nights with nothing to do.

Miroku came into his room to check up on the boy.

"Gaara, why are you still up?"

"I don't sleep."

"Come again?"

Gaara sighed. "I don't sleep. I have never slept a day in my live."

"Hmm, maybe a story might help you sleep." He watched as Gaara's eye's light up.

"Really, you'll read me a story? No one has ever done that for me before!"

"Really, that's a pity. Let me go find a nice book from the temples collection."

With that the monk left the room and headed for the library. When he got there he found he had run into a slight problem. What to read to a six year old boy? The library had many books that Kagome had brought with her from here era, but they weren't something you read to a boy as a bedtime story. A religious scroll? Even he hadn't read them all and found the ones he had read dull and uninteresting. There where no children's and Miroku was not going to break his promise to the small boy.

"Well, I guess I'll just read him _this_ book. I'm sure he won't mind."

He went over to a wall scroll on the side of the room and pulled it back. Behind it was safe where he kept hidden his treasure. He only brought it out during emergences or when his wife was away. And this was an emergency. He opened the safe, took out the treasure, and went back to Gaara.

"I hope you enjoy this Gaara," said the monk as he help up his first edition of Icha Icha Paradise.

The next morning Naruto went to check up on Gaara. For some reason he hadn't come to breakfast and usually he was the first to show up. Naruto found his friend sitting in his room starring into space, his eyes wider than he had ever seen them before.

"Gaara, are o.k.?"

Gaara just nodded his head.

Later, at about noon, Inuyasha called both of the young demon vessels out to the field. When the boys got there they saw that he had a stern look on his face.

"What's wrong," asked Naruto.

"Well, there is no easy way to say this so I'll be direct. You two have power that gives you an advantage over most people. The problem is that you can tap into it or use it to its full extent. It's a similar problem with half demons. There's one way I know how to help you both."

"What is that Mr. Inuyasha," asked Gaara as Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

"This, Wind Scar," said Inuyasha as his attack raced towards the boys.

To say they where scared would be an understatement. They were beyond that. There was no way they could block or dodge it. No chance to survive it. Fear gripped them and they began to watch their short lives flash before their eyes. Then, they where some where else and alone.

Naruto was in what looked like a sewer or a leaky basement. Dim light came from the ceiling, but there where no lights. Suddenly he heard a noise and found him self walking toward it. Soon, he found himself look at a cage with a seal on it. Behind it was a creature with large red eyes.

Naruto said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Doggie!"

"_I am not a doggie,"_ exclaimed the beast. _"I am the great Kyuubi. Kneel and tremble before my greatness!"_

Naruto was not impressed.

"That's a nice bark, from somebody behind a cage."

"_Come on kid, I have waited a long time for this couldn't you at least act scared? Well, no point now, the moods ruined."_ At this the Kyuubi sat down and started to pout.

"I can't believe that you're the great Kyuubi that attacked the Leaf. This is just sad."

The giant kitsune ears went up, but that was it.

"_Just what do you mean by that? Everyone expects demons to be heartless or evil or whatever. We just can't have feeling. Well I do buddy. You try living in this condition, having no one visit you, and when someone does all he does is insult you. And just for the record, I didn't attack the Leaf. I was looking for something in that village and they attacked me!"_

Naruto was confused. "Wait, you where looking for something?"

"_Yes, the gate. I wanted to go back home to Demon World. You see, this world and the demon world where once connected be several gates. Demons and humans could pass into the other at any time. However we have to close them once you humans began to imitate us."_

"How did we do that?"

"_You humans did it with chakra. Some humans who envied own power worked hard to mimic us with their chakra and jutsus. Some humans even captured demons and forced them to mate with others to create families with what you call Bloodline Limits. Many of our peaceful demons left and sealed away most of the gates and left few open, but hidden. The ones that stayed, stayed for revenge. Over time the ones that stayed forgot the reason why the hated humans, but killed them anyways. I, however, stayed to fight them to test my strength against the best. But, as time went on, all of the worthy ones died at my claws and I found myself waiting decades before someone foolish enough to come along and bother me. In the end, I decided to go home. But when I reached the gate that would take me home I found a village had been built on top of it. Before I had a chance to walk away a group of Leaf nin attacked me. I fought back and was later sealed inside you."_

"You mean, they started it? They attacked you for no reason? The jerks!"

"_Humans fear what they don't understand. What they fear, they try to destroy it. Perhaps I should have been the bigger one and walked away. Now I suffer for that mistake. I am now forever bond to you. If you die, I shall as well."_

"Am I dead now?"

"_No, if you where I would be out of this cage at the very least. I brought you here to help save our lives and give you power that will continue to protect us."_

Suddenly, a scroll appeared before Naruto. It opened it's self up and just hovered there, waiting.

"_The first gift is my chakra. Call upon it when you need it. I will be keeping you from using too much of it. You see, my chakra could cause you to lose your mind if you used too much of it right now. As you get older and are able to handle more, I shall grant you more. The scroll you see before you is the second gift. Once you sign it, you will be able to summon kitsune to do your bidding. Like my chakra, it will take time for you to summon the more powerful ones. Now sign the scroll and accept my power!"_

"And if I don't?"

"_We both die."_

"Hmm, good point." Naruto bit down on his thumb, went over to the scroll and signed his name.

"_Wise choice,"_ said Kyuubi as his red chakra flowed towards Naruto. _"We shall meet again."_

Gaara found himself in a large dome. That was the best way to explain it. It was a dome made of sand with a small hole at the top. In the middle of the room was a creature that looked like it to was made of sand. The creature had its arms, legs, and tail chained down to the ground.

"_HEHEHE, so in trouble are we. Well can let that happen now can we. What to do, what to do. Sand Shield protect Gaara, but not from this attack. No, no. Need better power to live, yes he does."_

The creature continued to rant for some time. After a while Gaara came to realize that it was out of its mind.

"Hey, who are you? What going on?"

"_How quickly we forget. Why should I give an answer you already know? Silly, silly that what it is. Waste to. Why you waste time? We can not waste time, if we are to live. Whole tail I give you now. Should save you. Should make you strong. Should help you kill better. Kill the father. Kill the sister. Kill the friend. Leave the monk, we like the book. Yes, yes."_

All Gaara could do was sweat drop and stare at this thing before him. Then all of a sudden the sand began to envelope him.

"_Here you go kiddy. Play nice and spill blood."_

A second before the Wind Scar could hit the boys, there was a change. A red glow surrounded Naruto and his body began to change. Then in a flash, he was out of the way. Gaara, on the other hand, had completely changed into a very, very large sand raccoon. The Wind Scar hit his new body, but the damage was minimal compared to its size.

Inuyasha smiled. _Job well done boys. Job well done._

* * *

"**This is getting longer each time," I said out loud.**

**Before Kiyone could respond, Mihoshi walked into the room with a backpack. She stopped right next to Kiyone's bed. **

"**Hey Kiyone I got you something."**

"**What is it," asked Kiyone with a hint of fear in her voice.**

**Mihoshi reached into the backpack and pulled out an apple. It looked good and didn't seem to have and dents in it as well.**

"**Thank you Mihoshi."**

"**No problem Kiyone. Here let me cut it up for you." She once again reached into her backpack and pulled out…a steak knife. As she began to cut up the apple, Kiyone was turning white. I was pressing the nurse call button like a maniac.**

**The nurse came in and saw Mihoshi with the knife; she went over and told her to drop it. Sadly, she did so and it landed on the nurse's foot. And it wasn't the apple. Saying she was saying Mihoshi went over to press to nurse call button on Kiyone's side but pressed a button that controlled her bed instead. A second later Kiyone looked like the letter V.**

"**What's going on in here," cried Dr. Tofu.**

"**It's her," I cried. "Do something! And to everyone else please send me some reviews"**

"**Very well," he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a device that would call any available nurse to him. When the nurse got to my room, I became even more scared. It was… Kasumi Tendo!**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Finally, I'm free," I shouted as I stepped out of the hospital. It had been a long road to recovery. I was like every quake doctor and idiot nurse on the planet were employed there.**

**Behind me, I heard the crying that had been going on nonstop for the last couple of days. To say it was irritating would have been an understatement!**

"**Please stop crying Kiyone. It's not that bad." As I said this, I began to signal a cab.**

"**Easy for you to say. You're not the one who got fired!" She continued her crying.**

"**Calm down. All you need to do is explain that you weren't trying to commit suicide when you jumped out of that window. I mean, they know what Mihoshi is like and anyone sane enough would try to do the same thing."**

"**I did. They thought I was just making excuses. It's all Mihoshi's fault!"**

**By that time, a cab had pulled up. I gave the driver my destination and started to get in. I stopped when I realized the Kiyone had no where to go. The GP had taken away her ship and her money wasn't any good on this planet. Plus, how could she get a decent job with no place to stay at?**

**I turned my head to her. I sighed.**

"**Listen up, because I'm only going to ask you once. Would you like to stay at my place while things get sorted out? I got a spare bedroom, so it's not like there's any problems."**

**She looked at me with a deep blush.**

"**I-I don't know what to say."**

"**Well, the only other person you could ask in the nearby area is Mihoshi." After saying that, her eyes went white and she had a look of horror on her face.**

"**Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, not again. Move over!"**

**Kiyone quickly got into the cab and told the driver to step on it. As we started to drive I decided to get some work done on my laptop. Kiyone noticed his.**

"**So, what's this next chapter about?"**

"**A time skip to the first day of school. You will never believe who I got to help me out."**

"**I hate guessing games."**

"**Some GP officer you are." At this she started to cry, again. "Disclaimer time. I don't own Naruto or any other anime I decide to cross over. I do own Aoi; if anyone takes her without my permission I will end this story with the biggest cliff hanger I can think of!"**

"**What are you talking about," asked the cab driver.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Time moved on, like it always does. In a blink of an eye, two years passed for the people of the Village Hidden in the Sand. That time seemed to move faster for three young children when they returned from Tea Country.

After Naruto and Gaara's near death experience, Aoi decided to start training to two boys and later Temari. The first thing she taught the boys was control by walking up building without the use of their hands. In other countries, trees would have been used. However, the Wind Country happens to be very short on trees so they had to make due.

While they were doing that, Aoi worked with Temari to build up her chakra. Temari was doing exercises in the morning and meditation at night.

A few months later, she had the three of them working on the basics. That's where the problems began. Taijutsu for Gaara was difficult due to the sand blocked all of his opponent's attacks causing his natural defense to be weaker than normal. If anything happened to the sand, one good hit would most likely take him out. Naruto and Gaara had problems making clones, which was one of the most basic skills any ninja should be able to do without any problems. Temari had a problem with her aim. Her kunai never seemed to hit the target.

After seeing their problems, Aoi worked with them on an individual basis. To help with Gaara's taijutsu problem, she simply had all his fighting lessons in a clean room. That's right, no sand at all. For Temari, she just needed more training.

To fix the problem of both boys, Aoi decided that they needed better chakra control. So one morning, there was an inflatable pool in the middle on the training ground.

"Ah mom? What is the deal with the pool?"

"Well, they reason why both of your clones are horrible is because you have two much chakra. This is most likely due to the demons that the two of you carry. If this chakra control exercise doesn't help, nothing will!"

Gaara decided to speak up. "Is this a swimming lesson?"

"No, I'll be teaching you to walk on water silly."

"There's no need really," said Gaara with a nervous laugh.

"Oh yes there is. Naruto, you're up first." She explained how to focus his chakra and gave a demonstration. "O.K. now you try."

It took an hour and a half, but Naruto finally managed to get the hang of it.

"Not bad, not bad at all. Gaara, it's your turn."

"I-I t-think I hear my mother calling." Gaara was sweating bullets as he turned around and slowly began to walk away. Naruto, who was still on top of the water, realized what his problem was.

"Hey, raccoon," shouted Naruto, "what's the problem? Scared of the water?"

Gaara turned his head around quickly and gave a death glare at Naruto. It was on.

"Shut up you stupid fox. So what if I am? Got a problem with that?"

"Oh, I'm stupid? Any idiot could have figured out you are scared by that lame excuse. Your mom is dead!"

"I'll kill you!" With that, Gaara began to run towards the pool.

"Just try it," yelled the fox boy as his friend reached the pool. Gaara jumped in forgetting two very important things. The first was that he hadn't mastered walking on water. The second… he couldn't swim.

"Help! I'm drowning!" Gaara was thrashing in the water like his life depended on it. Naruto only looked at his friend and let out a small sigh.

"Gaara," said Naruto with a smirk, "the water is only waist high."

After that, she began to teach some advanced jutsus like sand clones.

Training wasn't the only thing that they did. Aoi would never allow that to happen, seeing as you are only young once. She encouraged the three of them to go out and get hobbies and have fun every once and a while.

Gaara had taken up reading. However his choice of books was considered inappropriate. It turns out that Icha Icha Paradise had left a strong impression on the sand boy. Soon had had the complete series and was writing to its author saying what a genius he was. The only time he wasn't reading the books was when he was training with Aoi so she wouldn't find out.

Temari took up several hobbies. Traditional fan dancing, cooking, collecting dolls, beating up kids for their lunch money, and other things in her free time. However, she also had to take care of her brother since they both lived alone. She also had to do all the shopping because the last time she asked Gaara to do it he had bought half of the Icha Icha series with the money.

Naruto, like Gaara, had also gotten into reading. But, unlike Gaara, it wasn't perverted. Naruto had taken up reading manga's. He found them a pleasant way to pass the time while he waited the three minutes it took for his ramen to heat up. Of course, he hadn't given up on pulling pranks.

What Aoi had told the old prevent was true, the people of Hidden Sand didn't hate Naruto. Only about half of the population knew about Naruto and the Kyuubi and they respected him more than the Kazekage. The reason for this was the deep hatred to the Leaf Village. As time went by, the village lost more and more money to them and more shops began to close. Families who had lived there for generations had no choice but to move to other countries because the Daimyo putting all of his money and efforts into other countries rather than his own. So to the people who knew about Naruto where proud to have someone who had landed a heavy blow against the Leaf. The others liked him only when they weren't the target of his latest prank.

Soon it cam time for that special day for all ninja as they took their first step into the real world. The day they entered the Academy. Temari was excited since she hadn't attended the previous year.

"This is going to be so cool," shouted Naruto when he found out. Sadly, Temari and Gaara where standing right next to him and temporarily lost their hearing.

"Not so loud," said Temari as she rubbed her ears. She turned to face Aoi who had been the one who told them the news. "Is our father going to be at the Entrance Ceremony?"

"Yes, but he's only there to give a speech. But don't worry; I'll be standing next to you."

"That's great," cried Gaara. "You're a lot better than our father."

"Now who wants dinner? I cooked tonight." This came from Aoi. The kids looked at her and began to walk away slowly.

The next day the four of them arrived at the school grounds. Each Hidden village had an Academy and they all looked the same. The only thing that made this one different from the others was that it had the symbol of the village on it. Children from all over the village where there with at least one of their parents. Upon seeing Gaara, most of the parents moved their children away from him. Naruto noticed this, but before he could say anything the Kazekage appeared on the stage in front of the building.

"I am pleased to see so many young people showing up here today," said the Kazekage. "Know that I respect those of you who are willing to give up their lives so that your village will become stronger. However, not all of you will be able to be able to become shinobi. The Daimyo has once again cut back on how many Gennin we can produce a year. So at the end of the first year, there will be a special exam."

"What is he talking about mom," asked Naruto.

"I honestly don't know," replied Aoi.

"This exam will show us the student who show the most potential as shinobi. After all, it would be a waste to train those who will not be able to make it in this line of work. But, if you are still willing to try again, those who fail will be allowed to try again next year. So study up and get to work."

"I see, so he's trying to save money," said Aoi to the three.

"Now, before I go I would like to introduce your new headmaster. I was lucky to get him to work for free." He paused and gave a short laugh that caused everyone to sweat drop. "Here he is, Principle Kuno!"

At that moment, a swirl of sand appeared next to the Kazekage. When it disappeared, there was a man wearing yellow shorts, a Hawaiian t-shirt, large sun glasses, and a palm tree pony tail.

"The freak is our principle," asked a girl standing next to Naruto.

"Aloha, how are the keiki doing today? Today me be starting as your new headmaster so I bring you da disopline you all need. Class be starting soon and all those late will make statues of me for da week."

"T-this guy, he's insane," explained the same girl.

Naruto turned to her and gave her a short nod.

"Well we better get to class. See you later mom."

"O.K. Hope you have some fun," said Aoi to her son.

As they trio walked to class, Naruto decided to start making friends. Not just for him, but for Gaara and Temari as well. So he decided to talk to the girl who had been standing next to them since he had never seen her before. She had purple hair that was tied into a single, long ponytail and blue eyes like Naruto's. She was wearing a white shirt with a snake pattern and grey shorts.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. What's your name?"

"I'm Naga. It's nice to meet you. Who are your friends?"

"This is Gaara," Naruto pointed to said red head, "and that's Temari," he pointed over to the blond. "Have you heard of them?"

"No," she said as she shook her head. "Why should I have?"

Naruto's mind was screaming jackpot. Gaara needed more friends than just him. And meeting someone who didn't call him a demon right off the bat would help a great deal.

"It's nothing," said Gaara who had joined the conversation. "So, you like snakes?"

"Ya, aren't they just the cutest things. The scales, the fangs, the way they inject their venom into their unsuspecting prey." As she said this her eyes got all starry. "My dream is to be like the great snake sannin Orochimaru. He is just so cool."

By this time they where in the class and decided to take their seats. Each row in the class room had three tables and three seats to each. Naruto, Gaara, and Temari decided to sit next to each other in the same row. Naga sat in the row above them. They continued to chat until their sensei walked into the room.

"Silence," shouted an old woman with a long nose (thing of the main witch from the movie Witch, if you haven't seen it well SEE IT its good). "Before we begin class, I am going to be discussing how the end of the year exam to you will all have plenty of time. The Kazekage has decided to hold a tournament at the end of the year. You will all be competing against each other in a series of one-on-one matches. Now we aren't going to keep the winners, but the students who show the most skill with jutsus. You will have one year to learn as many jutsus as you can with your families as well as the ones in class. The only people who will not be competing will be the ones who can't do a simple Transformation Jutsu or a Clone Jutsu. Yes, a question?"

"What about those of us who don't come from ninja families," asked Naga?

"Well, there is always the library. This is a test of your will and dedication. Those of you who go threw this half way will not be here next year. Only the top nine of you will be continuing your studies. This is not a joke."

Naruto began to smile a bit. What better motivation to improve than a tournament that would decide a person's future. Who knows, he might get to fight Gaara. They had fought before, but always in controlled conditions and never had they gone all out.

Naruto began to look around the room. Some of the kids looked really depressed. Others looked like they wanted to leave right then and there. '_Well, I better fix this_' he thought as he turned to his sensei.

"Well, what are you waiting for," shouted Naruto. "Let's get to work!"

"You seem eager. You do realize that this won't be a walk in the park?"

"Of course," explained the blond. "That's why I want this. Anything that you can get easily isn't worth it."

"He's right," said Gaara. "Who wants something that is just handed to you? I'll show you all why I'm ready to be a Sand Shinobi."

With that all the students began to regain the confidence. Naruto had that effect on people. It was like he could lift people's spirits just by saying what was in his heart. And it always worked.

"Well," said their sensei, "this is going to be interesting to say the least." With that they began their lesson.

* * *

"**Well I hope the like that, the next one will be longer for sure." I began to get out of the cab with Kiyone right behind me.**

"**I can't wait. It's the tournament, right?"**

"**Yep, I just need help with names so I'm going to be looking for a web site that can help me with names." I paid the driver and then walked over and opened the door to my one story cottage. It wasn't much, but its home. We walked in and I showed Kiyone to the guest room.**

"**Oh, Kiyone, I have some ideas for some other fanfics that I started writing while I was in the hospital. One is a crossover of Saiyuki where Naruto is taken in by the Sanzo Party at the age of six and comes back later. Another is a Tenchi OVA crossover where the demon that was sealed inside Naruto is really Ryoko. Or maybe I should send him to Lodoss or El Hazard. What do you think?"**

**Before Kiyone could answer, a car crashed threw the wall. The driver was, of course, Mihoshi.**

"**Ahhh, who in hell gave you a drivers license?"**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Mihoshi, why do you do this? I mean… ahh forget it." I couldn't believe that this blond had crashed into my wall, again! This was the fifth time! I had only been home for a week and she seemed to be making up for lost time.**

"**I'm sorry," she cried. As usual, for her at least, she was crying and somehow made me feel like she was the victim. How does she do that?**

**Sigh "This is the last time I make a deal with Washu." At that moment Kiyone came into the room.**

"**What deal did you make with her?"**

"**You remember the device that can create alternate realities?" Kiyone nodded as she remembered the machine that could make the world the way she wanted. "Well, I'm using it to help me with my story. You see, Washu made some modifications to it so it could be more controlled and wouldn't go out of control. People go into it and then I into data that puts them into situations. They have free will and will act like it is reality, as I'm sure you remember."**

"**I think I get it," exclaimed the former GP officer. "The people are like actors and you are simply writing down what they are doing."**

"**Hmm, I wouldn't put it that way. I do more than record, I create the problems they face and direct them to the final goal. But, in the end, I do record their actions."**

"**So, how does Mihoshi play into this?"**

"**I had to get her a job. After she got fired, she began spending all her time in Washu's lab. It was driving her crazy. I agreed, but couldn't get anyone to hire her. She kept forgetting that the people on this planet don't know about the Galaxy Police! So in the end I hired her as my assistant."**

"**You really want that machine, didn't you?"**

**I was about to answer her when I noticed that Mihoshi was gone. Bad sign, very bad sign. I started to shake in fear.**

"**I-I'm going to get to work. Kiyone, could you please give the disclaimer?"**

"**Sure, no problem. Darthvalgaav doesn't own Naruto, Inuyasha, Ranma ½, or any other series. He does own all of the OC's so don't steal them or I'll report you to GP."**

* * *

Chapter 6: the Gennin Tournament

"This sucks," cried Naga as she threw down the scroll she was reading.

It had been a week since the announcement that only nine students would be able to continue at the end of the year. Only a few months for them to learn something that could impress the judges and show that they had what it took to become a shinobi. However, Naga came from a family that had no history of being shinobi. She would have to learn and train on her own since everyone in the class where regarding each other as enemies. Well, almost everyone.

"It's ok Naga," said Naruto as he patted her on the back. They where both in the village library, trying to learn new skills that they could learn. The problem for Naruto was that nothing he found was interesting or too common. Naga wanted to learn something that would reflect her love for snakes.

"That's easy for you to say. Your mom is head of the ANBU! She can help you out with tons of stuff." Naga picked up another scroll, _'The Inner Shinobi in You'_, and began to skim it.

Naruto chuckled. "That may be true, but I'm not suited for her jutsus. Believe me, I've tried." He stopped to make a note on combining genjutsu with ninjutsu that he found interesting. "Those boomerangs just don't compare to my katana."

Naga was about to say something, but a black book caught her eye. It was had a leather cover and had the kanji for bingo.

"What's this," she asked picking up the book. Naruto glanced at the book.

"That's the Bingo book. It contains information on all shinobi that we should be aware of. Here let me show you." Naruto picked up the book and turned it Hiashi Hyuga. "This is the head of the Hyuga. On this page we have information on what he is most famous for. Things like his bloodline limit, jutsus, and fighting style."

Naga took the book and began to read about the Hyuga. Naruto decided to start on a new scroll that gave helpful hints on creating new jutsus. The information contained was very difficult and he decided to ask his mom later.

"Wow, it says here that they can shut off the chakra flow in their opponents body. I wonder what else they can do."

"I don't think the Hyuga clan has anything else. That's how those old clans work. They are so focused on keeping their traditions in tact that they never evolve their style. Or at least that's what my mom tells me."

Naga nodded. "I see, well I think I got an idea." She grabbed a couple of scrolls on chakra control and went to check them out. Naruto decided to do the same. He grabbed his scrolls and went over to the check out desk.

Over the next few months the class worked hard. Each person went straight home to work with their families on a jutsu they could use for the final. Some had come to class with bruises, burns, and several other types of injuries. Some even missed class due to chakra depletion.

Naruto, Gaara, and Temari where no exception. Naruto trained with the Kitsunesaiga, trying to use its special powers, creating a few jutsus of his own, and working on his summoning. Gaara focused on his control of the sand and going into his giant form. Temari had gotten a giant fan and was practicing using it with some wind jutsu with it with the help of Kagura how came over to visit.

Finally, the day came. Twenty four cadets arrived at the battle area where the final test of the chuunin exam was held in the Hidden Sand. They went to stand in the middle while people filled in the stadium. The betting pool was in overdrive. Not only was the son of the Kazekage competing, but the son of ANBU chief, and several others from varies clans that had proud traditions.

Principle Kuna appeared in front of them with a mike in his hand.

"Aloha, how's everybody be doing today? Now big kahuna tell all ya da rules. Ya be fighting till death or unable to fight no more. Over dar the judges that will be deciding how ya do. We also have your future Jonin senseis. Me give ya all da best of luck me keiki."

"Now look up at da board and we see who have da first match." With that an electronic board began to go flash random names until it stopped at two. "Well, well dis be exciting. Will Gaara and Taiki please remain on the field? Da rest of you keiki please move to the observation box and wait ya turn."

Everyone began to move toward the stairs that would lead them to their box. Naruto gave his best friend a look that said 'don't you dare lose before our match' before going.

Gaara looked at his opponent. He had on glasses and had short silver hair. He was wearing what appeared to be a black high school uniform that gave him a nerdy aura. Gaara himself was wearing a black outfit without his gourd. He had checked out the area earlier and didn't have to worry about a lack of sand.

"Well, looks like I'm in luck," said Taiki as he pushed up his glasses. "Today I'll defeat you with my skills and continue my education at the Academy. Why don't you do us both a favor and quite now?"

Gaara crossed his arms. "Are you trying to talk me to death or what?"

"Begin," shouted Kuno.

"I'll start first. Witness my amazing skills." With that Taiki began to form several seals. "Ultimate Fireball Jutsu," he yelled. Gaara tensed, ready for a blast of fire from his opponent. However, only a small flame came out of the mouth of Taiki that was barley larger than the flame of a candle. Everyone face faulted, including the Kazekage.

"What was that," asked Naruto in the box. His eye was twitching.

"It took him all year just to learn that," said an annoyed Temari. She turned to Naruto. "I hope Gaara makes this quick." Naruto answered with a nod.

"What was that," asked Gaara as he got up from his face fault. "There is nothing ultimate about that!"

Taiki brought up his hand to fix his glasses again. "Please, you are just jeolusy of my amazing skills. Soon, all the nations will know and fear my name as I defeat all who stand in my way." With that he lifted his head back and began to laugh.

Gaara sighed and uncrossed his arms and reached to grab something from his back pocket. Taiki noticed this and got into a poor taijutsu stance. Gaara whipped out his Icha Icha Paradise volume 13 and began to read causing his opponent to face fault this time.

"You're not even worth my attention," said Gaara before his eyes went wide and started to drool.

"No one ignores me," shouted his opponent as he began to charge. However as he got close to Gaara, the sand in the stadium grabbed his leg. _'HEHEHE, little fool' _thought Shukaku._ 'You no take the book, the precious. It is ours!' _With that, the sand began to lift him by the leg and swirl him around Gaara. Then, after two minutes, it let go sending him into a wall.

Before he fell to the ground he said, "I'll get you for this." After that, he passed out.

Kuno ran to the middle of the ring and shouted, "Da winnar, Gaara."

When Gaara got up to the box and saw Naruto giving him a smirk. Gaara just shrugged. It wasn't as if he wanted to fight someone that weak.

"O.K. now me student, da big kahuna got the next set for fighters for ya all. Will Takeshi and Riko please come to the floor?"

Both fighters entered the ring. Riko was dressed in a dessert camouflage sweat pants and similar style long sleeve t-shirt. Under her sleeves, there where retractable blades on each arm and on her boots as well. Her hair was black, long, and spiky and her eyes where also black. Takeshi was dressed light in comparison. He was wearing a simple red shirt and grey shorts. His head had a buzzed cut and his eyes where also black.

"I'm a bit scared right now," said the nervous boy.

"Don't worry," said his opponent, "it'll be over soon."

"Begin!"

At the sound of Kuno, both jumped away from each other. They appeared to be assessing each other as they got into a fighting stance. Riko decided to make the first move and began to charge. Her first punch didn't connect, which was lucky for Takeshi because as she punched her blade came out. '_Shit'_, he thought, _'one hit and this will be over!'_ As Riko began a series of punches, Takeshi tried to get some distance again. It was clear to him that was had been training with taijutsu.

'_Time to show them what I can do.'_ With that he dashed over to the cactuses while forming a series of hand signs. When he got there, his hand hit the largest one and he shouted, "Needle Assault Jutsu". Suddenly, all of the needles on the cactus shot out of it (on the side not facing him) at high speed. Riko tried to get out of the way, but several hit her left arm.

"Ouch, that hurts," she mumbled. "I better watch out if be does that again or I'm out. Or better yet, I'll take out his ammo first!" With that she once again charged at her opponent. Half way to him, she did a sort of jump twist that made her look like she was doing a cartwheel on her side in the air. "Human Shuriken", she yelled as all of her blades came out.

"Yikes," cried Takeshi as he jumped out of the way of the attack. The attack sliced through the cactuses and she went right into the all. When the dust cleared, both of her leg blades where stuck in the wall. He gave her a look that just yelled what was the point of that attack!

"Don't say a word," said Riko. "I just have a small problem stopping." She tried to become unstuck, but it was useless. She had lost.

"A 'small' problem?"

"Da winner, Takeshi," said Kuno suddenly. "Now while we help da small keiki, let's see who be fighting next." Both Naruto and Temari where both crossing their fingers, hoping that one of them would be next. "Alrighty then. Would Kyo and Makoto Fuwafuwa please come down to the stage?"

Kyo and Makoto entered the ring. Kyo was dressed in a grey vest and blue short. His orange hair was cut in a mohawk and his eyes where colored teal. Makoto Fuwafuwa was dressed in a black shirt with bright red buttons going down the center and tanned shorts. On his back was his clans seal, an orange sun. Like the rest of his clan, he had short brown hair and mercury colored eyes that was similar to the Hyuga clan.

"Ah," said the Kazekage to Aoi. "I have been waiting for one our village's clans to fight."

"The Fuwafuwa clan is very skilled," commented Aoi. "I wonder how much this boy has learned."

"Begin!"

Kyo began instantly with a series of hand symbols. "Mountain Breeze Jutsu!" Nothing happened and Makoto wondered if there was something wrong, until he started to feel dizzy.

"I'm a wind user," said Kyo with a smile. "This move is one of the most simple wind type jutsus out there. What it does is thin out the air around my opponent. The effect is that you feel like you are on top of a mountain."

Makoto answered him with one word, "Flare"! Suddenly, a blinding light came out of his eyes. Kyo instinctively moved his hands top shield his eyes, canceling the jutsus. Makoto took that moment to charge at his opponent and land a powerful punch in the stomach.

"The Fuwafuwa clans bloodline limit, the Irixyumineishon," said the Kazekage. "Those eyes of theirs allow them to see perfectly, even in complete darkness. They also gather sunlight and release it in a sudden burst. The combine this blinding with taijutsu to defeat their opponents."

"A little cheap for my tastes," commented Aoi. "But, then again, alls fair in love and war."

"O.K. dis match is over. Da winner is Makoto Fuwafuwa." Kuno looked over to the board. "The next match will be Masaru vs. Nori. Give the big badkahuna something to cheer about!"

Masaru looked like he came prepared. He was covered with pockets and pouches that had kunai and shuriken. Half of his face was covered with long black hair that allowed his left jade colored eye to be seen. His opponent, a plump blond with grey eyes, was dressed in blues shorts and a teal colored top.

"Begin!"

Masaru threw five shurikens to start. Nori dogged them and landed on his side facing away from Masaru. Masaru waited for his opponent to move, but he did move an inch. '_Playing opossum,_' he thought as he took out a kunai. However, the kunai began to dissolve into maggots.

"What the…" he started to say but didn't finish as he saw the rest of the world around him dissolving into worms, maggots, flies, and other types of creepy crawlers. Well, that's what he saw at least. In reality, he was asleep. Nori's genjutsu had worked.

"Da winner. Oh, so exciting. Let's see who be next. Oh my, it's Ryuu Itami and Masuyo. Well, this will be short."

"Indeed it will," said the Kazekage. "All members of the Itami clan eventually become members of the ANBU or hunter nin. All because of the special brand of jutsu that they use."

Ryuu entered the ring first. He had long braided silver hair that went down to his waist. He was dressed in a white Chinese fighting outfit that had a red dragon on it that matched his eyes. His opponent, Masuyo, had blond, flat, hair and green eyes. He was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt and blue pants.

"Lets have some fun," said Ryuu with a grin. His opponent said nothing as Kuno singled the beginning of the match. Then, he was suddenly moving around Ryuu at an impressive speed for his age. '_I see_,' thought Ryuu. '_He has been concentrating on a hit and run strategy. Well, that won't work on me.'_ Ryuu began to do some hand signs and shouted "Heavy Pressure Jutsu!" Masuyo began to slow down, as if a hundred pounds had been added on top of him. He then got down on his hands and knees, sweating.

"What did you do to me," asked Masuyo slowly.

"What kind of ninja would I be if I told you," was the only answer that was given to him.

"Well now, it look like this fight over," said the insane principle. "Now we see who be next. Oh my, next is the eldest child of the Kazekage, Temari, vs. Yuu Yuudai."

"I don't know who to cheer for," sighed Gaara as the two fighters got into the ring.

"What do you mean," asked Naruto loudly. "You should cheer for your sister! That's obvious, even for me!"

"Ya, but Yuu is so cute. Also, I heard my dad is planning an arranged marriage for me with her." At this, Gaara began to tear up. "I think my dad is starting to warm up to me."

"Ahh, I don't know about that. If my mom did something like that for me, I'd be upset."

Down on the field, Temari and Yuu where having a preflight staring contest. Temari was dressed in a plain white skirt and shirt and had a large fan on her back. Her hair was tied into three ponytails. Yuu looked dazzling; the face of an angel, long pink hair, and ocean blue eyes. Yuu was dressed in a neon pink battle kimono with black, metal battle fans on each side.

"Hello Temari," said Yuu in a silky voice. "I hope you will be a decent challenge so I can impress Gaara."

"You like my brother?"

"Oh my," said Yuu and soon Yuu began to squirm. "This is so embarrassing. I can't wait to hold him in my arms and stroke that messy red head of his. Then I'll look into those tired eyes of his and then…" giggle "we can do this and that."

"LIKE I'LL LET YOU DO ANY THING LIKE THAT TO MY BROTHER YOU SICK FREAK!" (If you can't guess, she's shouting)

"Well, I could move over to Naruto. He's also very sexy, but his loud voice is so annoying."

"Oh, that's it," said a red faced Temari. "I have been meaning to do this for a while." She took off her fan and slammed it into the ground.

"Hey, Temari," shouted Gaara. "What do you have against her?"

"I guess you all don't know," she pointed to Yuu, "but Yuu here is a boy!" At this, most of the audience sweat dropped. Naruto and Gaara, on the other hand turned to stone. Yuu's replay to this was simply giving the audience a wink.

Yuu pulled out his fans. One had the kanji for cold on it, while the other had hot inscribed on it.

"Hope your ready." Yuu swung the fan that said hot. "Burning Gust!" A red gust of wind was sent towards Temari. When it hit her, it pushed her back a few feet and gave her a very light burn. "Oh my, better cool you down." He swung the old fan. "Icy Breeze!" This time, a blue gust hit her, sending her back several more feet and causing her to shiver.

"How do you like it? My family make these chakra weapons and sells them to the highest bidder. All a user has to do is place some of his or her chakra in them and they can do these kinds of attacks without the fuss of hand signs. This helps keep my hands nice and smooth."

"Take this, Dust Wind Jutsu!" Using her giant fan, Temari created a huge wind storm and sent Yuu flying more than a few feet. Yuu landed face first in the sand, but got back up quickly.

"Hey, you got sand in my hair," whined Yuu. "I'll make sure you can't do that again! Take this, Burning Gust!" Another red blast of air came towards Temari, burning her and her fan. When she got up she saw that the paper part of her fan had hundreds of small burn holes in it, making it useless.

'_Crap, my fan is ruined,_' thought Temari. _'How can I beat this asshole when my fan is like this? Wait a minute, I can do that!'_ Temari the closed her fan and began to charge at Yuu. When she got half way there she was hit with another Icy Breeze, but she kept going. Once she got into striking range, she did a twirl and landed a hard blow to Yuu's side. Yuu flew to the ground, hard. Kuno then went over to check on Yuu. Seeing that he was in no condition to fight, or move, he declared Temari the winner.

"How did you win," asked Yuu. "Your weapon was rendered useless."

"A true shinobi doesn't rely on weapons alone. Besides, the metal holder of my fan could still be used."

Yuu shot her a dirty look. "Stupid weasel girl."

Somewhere far, far away, Misao Makimachi suddenly shouted, "I am not a weasel!"

"O.K. now that was a weird fight now wasn't it," said Kuno. "Next we have Ran vs. Shinobu Kyuui!"

When Temari got back up to the balcony she found that both boys where still cased in stone. "I can't believe they never noticed," was all she said. She looked down and saw both kunoichi had entered the battle field. Ran had both green hair and eyes and was dressed in a brown spandex jumpsuit. Shinobu had red hair and dull red eyes (for hair style think Shinobu from Love Hina). She was dressed in a light grey jacket and blues shorts.

"Ah, excuse me," said the shy Kyuui heiress, "but what is with the spandex."

"Oh, well I wanted green, but some JERK bought all of them in every size!"

Meanwhile, Gai was starting to sneak up on his target. Then all of a sudden, he sneezed three times. This alerted his enemy to his presence. "Oh shit," said Gai.

"Ladies, begin!"

Ran began quickly as she threw a smoke bomb on the ground. Shinobu tensed up and searched for her opponent in the smoke. '_Where will she come from? The front, sides, or maybe from behind? Or perhaps above?' _Suddenly she head Ran shout "Inner Decapitation Jutsu" as she was pulled into the ground. When the smoke cleared she saw her spandex clad opponent standing above her.

"Looks like I win," said Ran.

"Not yet," replied Shinobu while she stared at Ran's feet. Ran looked down and coming out of the sand where hundreds of small red dots that where crawling onto her. She looked over at Shinobu and saw that these same red dots where lifting her out of the ground slowly.

"What's going on here?"

"This is what my clan is known for," said Shinobu meekly. "We are similar to the Aburame or the Kamizuru clan, but we use a different type of insect. We use fire ants. Now, please don't more or else my ants will think you are trying to hurt them and they will bit. Trust me, it will be very painful." Ran was now covered from the neck down. Yes, it would be very painful if they all bit at once.

"I-I give up." As soon as Ran said that, all of the bugs began to return to Shinobu.

"Alright then," said Kuno. "Now, lets see who be next. Why it's Ryouta Chikushou vs. Natsumi."

Both fighters entered the ring. Natsumi, who had long black hair and blue eyes, was wearing a pink shirt and skirt with bandages on both arms. Ryouta was dress in a black pants and long sleeve shirt. On his elbows where metal spikes. His eyes where covered by oval sunglasses and his hair was a dark blue.

"Begin!"

Instantly, Ryouta bit his thumb and then slammed it into the ground. "I summon the Tou-Chao!" From the ground, three claw marks shot out towards Natsumi. When she dodged them, they came back towards its master and waited for more orders.

"Like it," asked Ryouta with a smirk. "It's called beast magic and my clan is the last clan still practicing it. Right now I can only summon one low level demon at a time, but it's enough for this fight."

"So," panted Natsumi, "you just get others to fight for you? I'll show you what I learned." She made several hand signs. "Lightning Arrow!" Suddenly, a bow made of lightning formed in her right had. She the pulled back on the string with her left hand and an arrow appeared. "Take this," she said as she let go. The arrow shot towards Ryouta, but his demon moved in and took the hit. It was destroyed instantly.

"Nice try," said Ryouta. "You use lightning for long distance attacks. But there is a flaw, your chakra limit. How many do you have left?"

"Want to keep going and find out?" Natsumi then charged with her right fist back ready to strike. However, Ryouta slammed his fist on the ground once more.

"I summon the Tou-Chao!" With that, three more clams came out of the ground and rushed towards Natsumi. They where about to hit her when a blue flash interfered and grabbed her. "Principle Kuno," asked a shocked Ryouta, "what are you doing?"

"That would have killed this poor keiki, so dis match be over yall." Kuno patted Natsumi on the head. "You did your best so don't worry. Now, let's see who we have next on da board. Michiko and Moriko come on down."

At that moment, Naruto began to show to move again.

"She's a he," he stammered. Temari rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Welcome back idiot," she said. "Looks like your last."

Back on the field Moriko and Michiko had already stared the fight with taijutsu. Moriko had light blue hair with two long bangs in the front and green eyes. She was dressed in a green battle kimono. Michiko had short black hair and black eyes. He was dressed in a blue one piece outfit.

Moriko suddenly jumped back and then pulled out a rose (no Kurama it isn't Rose Whip!). She pumped some chakra into it and threw it at her opponent shouting, "Rose Dart!" With that, the fight was over as they hit their opponent. (So sue me, I want to finish this chapter up! If it make you feel any better, Michiko was going to try to use an earth jutsu, but never got the chance!)

"Well, that was fast," said Kuno. "Well we only have two fighters left, so come on down Naga and Naruto!"

Naga and Naruto quickly got to the fighting area. Naruto was now wearing a black shirt with a red fox on the front and the Sand village symbol on his sleeves and black pants with large pockets. Strapped on his back was his katana. The stood in front of each other, smiling like idiots.

"So Naruto, are you ready to have some fun?"

"Well I hope so. Did you learn anything during this year?"

"Begin," shouted Kuno.

"What do you think," she said to Naruto. Naga got into a stance that resembled the Gentle Fist style. Her hands began to glow purple. Then a series of blows came towards him, each one a narrow miss.

"Don't tell me your pulling an Uchiha on me," said Naruto as he dodged the blows. "A copy is never as good as the original." Then a single blow hit his left arm, and it went numb. Then, a few seconds later, he couldn't move it at all. He jumped back and stared at her.

"Who said I copied them," said Naga. "True, I got the idea of pushing chakra into my opponent from them, but that's where it ends. This is my own fighting style I call Venom Dance. Ya see, my parents aren't shinobi, but they use chakra needles with acupuncture. They drink a special muscle relaxer formula and mix it with their chakra. I'm doing something similar; it's just that my hands are covered with hundreds of small needles and I'm mixing my chakra with poison. I have sent the entire year building up a tolerance to several different types."

"I'm impressed," said Naruto has he clutched his arm, waiting for Kyuubi to heal it. "If anyone deserves to continue being a student, it's you."

"Thanks, now let's fight!" With that she charged again, ready to strike. Naruto dodged them and kept trying to gain distance as the fox slowly got rid of the poison.

"I see you're trying to buy yourself time," said Naga. "Sorry, but that poison will stay in your system for at least…" She was cut off as his left fist gazed her cheek. "What? But how?"

"I'm a fast healer," said Naruto smugly. "Now let me show you something original. Kitsune Style: Foxfire whip!" In his hand, a bright red flame appeared. Naruto closed his hand and the flame stretched it's self and formed a whip. "Just because I have a katana on my back doesn't mean that's the only weapon I can use. Besides, this weapon will help me keep you at a distance. Now let's get it on!" With that, Naruto began to lash out at Naga. Naruto proved to be incredibly effective with the whip as each of his attacks where barely avoided.

'_Great_,' thought Naga. '_Thanks to that whip, I can't get close enough to touch him._' Then, her luck ran out as the fire whip hit her side and wrapped around her waist. The flames began to burn threw her clothing and burn her skin. Naruto then gave the whip a sharp and powerful pull that sent Naga flying towards him. When she got close enough her face meet his left fist in a very painful manner, knocking her out cold.

"O.K. keiki. Da winner is Naruto. The next round will begin in half in hour so yall better be back now, ya hear."

* * *

"**Well, that will do for now," I said as I began to stretch my arms. "Now, to my audience, I have a very important question. Who do you want me to keep and who on which team? Only slots for two teams will be available and when this tournament is done, you will see the winners. Also there are a few awards I would like to give out before 2007. Best perverted Naruto goes to Black Sheep by A True Radical Dreamer (God bless this person). Best psycho Naruto goes to Conspiracies and Deceptions by VFSNAKE. Finally, best Anko trained Naruto goes to A Family of Foxes and Snakes by Dragon6."**

"**Darthvalgaav," cried Kiyone, "I found her." I left my office to find Mihoshi with Kiyone. I was shocked to find that the wall that Mihoshi had destroyed was completely fixed! Sure, it still needed to be painted and the cement was still drying, but that wasn't the point. I had my wall back.**

"**Who did this," I asked.**

"**I did," said Mihoshi while jumping up and down. "After you yelled at me I went out and bought all the bricks and clay needed to fix the wall and did it my self." At that, I ran over and hugged her saying that I was sorry for yelling at her.**

"**Wait a minute," said a confused Kiyone, "clay? What did you need that for?"**

"**Well, the store was all out of cement so I decided to use clay. I meet this really nice tattooed man who sold me all this clay from the back of his truck along with a garage door opener." I took me a minute to process this information. Then it hit me as I took several steps away from the dumb blond.**

"**Mihoshi, what brand is the clay?"**

"**Ahh, C4 I think."**

"**You used explosive material in my wall!"**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Thank you, thank you! You good person, you." That was all I could say to Mihoshi's grandfather as I hung up the phone.**

"**So, what did he say," asked Kiyone. She was hiding behind a couch, afraid my C4 powered wall would blow any moment.**

"**He, he," I started but the words couldn't come out. I was crying.**

"**Spit it out!"**

"**He's coming over to fix my wall and take Mihoshi back to GP!"**

"**You mean we'll be free of her? The nightmare ends? Hell has finally frozen?" She ran up to me and gave me a big hug with tears in her eyes. I returned it.**

**After I learned what my wall was made of, I decided that Mihoshi was too much of a risk. Not just for me, but the rest of the human race. So, I tied her up, turned the T.V. on to a dumb Marry Kate & Ashley movie that was playing, and called her grandfather to get her job back!**

**Soon the two of us realized the position we where in and we pulled back blushing, looking at the floor.**

"**I-I better get back to work. Ya, that's right, work," I said with a nervous laugh. Kiyone gave me a light nod and blushed redder than before.**

"**Darthvalgaav doesn't own Naruto or any other anime series. If you think he does, well, you're an idiot! He is also upset that no one has voted for anything! Well, he got a comment on Yuu, but that's it! He is crying at your lack of manners! I think you are all dumb…" Kiyone continued with a very dirty mouth that I had to tune out. Very, very dirty.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Battle of Perversion

"I can't believe that my fan is ruined," cried Temari. That half an hour was almost up and the remaining fighters where getting ready to continue. Naruto and Gaara where the only two that weren't low on chakra, so they where taking it easy.

"At least you can still hit stuff," said Naruto trying to be helpful. All Gaara did was giggle as he ready his book. The caused his sister and best friend to sweat drop.

"All right my kiekies come on back to the arena. It be time for round two." As soon as the students heard this, they made their way to where they could find their Hawaiian headmaster.

When they got to the arena, it had changed. There was a large wall that split it in half. They all wondered what was going on until Principle Kuno began to speak again.

"Here is how da second round goes. There are ten of you left. You will be split into two groups that will fight until last man or woman standing. Then wall comes down and the two winners fight to see who wins third round."

"So," said Temari, "the right after this, the winners fight in the finally round! With no break! That is so unfair!"

"Life not always fair child. Now, group 1 will consist of Gaara, Takeshi, Makoto, Nori, and Ryuu. The second group will be Temari, Shinobu, Ryouta, Moriko, and Naruto. Alright let's get group two into their half, shall we?"

As they second group was being moved into their half, the Kazekage and Aoi where having a little chat.

"So, how is everyone betting," asked the Kazekage, his smile hidden behind his mask.

"Not bad," replied Aoi. "Looks like the bets are split almost in half. Half for Gaara and half for Naruto. There are a couple odd choices, but the odds are highly against them. So, who are you betting on?"

"Gaara of course." He began to sweat drop when he turned to see Aoi begin to cry.

"I never believed I would live to see this day. It's about time you opened up to your son and showed him love. That's what he needs, love. He needs his daddy to hold him and tell him that he is a good son." Aoi began to imagine that seen as father and son ran into each other's arms and began to hug. A waterfall appeared behind them.

"Are you high, I hate that little monster. I just want the money. I mean, if chuunin and low jonin can't beat my son, then none of these brats can. Of course, there is Naruto who also has a demon in him, but this is Gaara's element." He said this calmly, as if it was natural. This made Aoi very angry.

Before she could say anything, they heard Kuno (who was on top of the wall) shout "Begin".

On Gaara's side, all the fighters decided to target Gaara first. Takeshi, Makoto, and Nori all ran towards Gaara with kunai drawn. Gaara made a few hand symbols and said, "Sand Clone Jutsu!". Suddenly, three Gaara's made of sand appeared in front of them. Deciding to risk it, they charged at them and plunged the kunais into them expecting them to puff. However, unlike other clone, sand clones don't puff. Shocked by this, they didn't react in time to the clones grabbing them by the shoulders with their left hand and placing their right hand a foot away from their chests. "Sand Shuriken Jutsu!", shouted Gaara as balls of sand shot out of the clones right hands and impacted the three in the chest. The three feel down, leaving Ryuu alone with Gaara.

"Not bad," said Ryuu. "You took those three down faster than I thought you would. But, it doesn't matter anymore. You should be running low on chakra by now. Heavy Pressure Jutsu!". With that, Gaara began to feel like weights where slowly being added to him.

"Well, I better use _that_ jutsu," said Gaara. He began to run threw hand signs and stopped. "Tanuki Style: Icha Icha World Jutsu!"

Suddenly Ryuu wasn't in Sand anymore. The world he was in was had staircases that went into the sky and doors floating in the sky. There where fountains that poured out wine and sake. Other than that, there was nothing but the ground below him. Or at least, that what Ryuu believed.

"Welcome," came a young female voice from behind him. Ryuu turned around and found a girl about fourteen years old with short light blue hair and red eyes. She was wearing a light see through night gown.

"H-hi," he stammered. It was then realized that his body had changed as well. He was taller and more matured. Probably at the same level as the girl in front of him. '_What is going on!'_

"Would you like to become one with me? One in mind, body and soul? I think it would be very nice." As she said this she slowly walked over. As soon as she was close enough she reached out and placed her hand on his check. She then began to move in closer for a kiss when she was interrupted.

"Wait," said a woman with purple hair and a tight black dress and a red jacket. "I think he might like them older. I am, after all, more experienced."

"Hey stupid," said another girl with red hair and blue eyes. "I think I like you. Your mine so get used to it!"

In the real world only a second had passed. Ryuu was on the ground, stuck in a genjutsu. Gaara, who was now free from the jutsu, smirked. This was the jutsu he used to trap prevents in a world no sane man would ever want to leave. (Do I really need to say more?)

On the other side of the wall, Naruto was just finishing up. Like what had happened to Gaara, he had been rushed by most of his opponents, except Temari. She had decided to watch for the moment and wait until she saw her chance. As the three came towards him, he made a series of hand signs and shouted, "Perfect Sand Clone Jutsu!". Ten Naruto clones appeared, but they looked just like Naruto, color and all. This caused Shinobu, Ryouta, and Moriko to stop dead in their tracks.

"Which one is the real one," asked Ryouta. Getting no answer, be decided to use a summon to take care of this. "I summon the Tou-Chao!" The demon charged at one of the Naruto's who just stood there. When the demon hit it, the genjutsu on it disappeared revealing a normal sand clone, but on it was an exploding note that went off. The demon was destroyed.

"Like them," said one of the Naruto's. "Sure, one hit and the genjutsu disappears. However, they can conceal something very dangerous." With that the clones charged at the three who stood there in shock. Three clones targeted each of them and where quickly dealt with.

Soon it was just Temari and Naruto. Temari went over what she could do. All her jutsus used her giant fan and her genjutsu was poor. That left taijutsu. So, she charged swinging her fan at Naruto. However, Naruto unsheathed his katana from his back and with a single swing sliced her weapon in half. Temari began to fall back. Seeing this, Naruto shifted his weapon into his left and sent his free fist into her gut.

"Sorry Temari," said Naruto to a passed out Temari. Chuunin entered the ring and began to grab the fallen while the wall began to dissolve. It happened very slowly and made everyone anxious.

"Would that thing hurry up," complained Naga, who was now up in the stands.

"Let's go Gaara, let's go," cheered Yuu who was now dressed in a girls cheerleader outfit. He was jumping up and down like a complete idiot, causing several people to sweat drop.

Naga got on her knees and began to pray. '_Kami, please. If I make it to genin please don't put me on the same team as this nut job. No one deserves that!'_

When the wall finally disappeared, Naruto and Gaara where left staring at each other. The wind began to pick up, as if nature itself was expecting this fight. Inside the two of them, their demons where restless as well. Kyuubi and Shukaku wanted to see how well their vessels could handle each other. Kuno was about to speak, but Naruto stopped him.

"Principle Kuno, if you don't mind, I would like to bring in a _special_ judge for this fight." Naruto then bit his thumb and made a couple of hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!"

White smoke appeared in the stadium, and then out of no where, a drum roll started. Then search lights appeared. Suddenly a girl with brown hair, green eyes, and a foxes ears and tail jumped out of the smoke carrying a microphone.

"Here she is," cried the girl, "your hostess, Koto. Believe me; it's good to be back in the world or competitive fighting."

"Koto is a low class kitsune whose only talent is judging fights. Don't worry; she is one hundred percent neutral." Naruto turns to Gaara and tosses him a soldier pill from his pocket and begins to eat one himself.

"Alright," said Koto as she pushes Kuno away. "Here are the rules. You fight until your opponent is dead or unable to continue. I get to decide if a fighter is unable to continue and my word is final. Oh, I hope you two cut loose and spill a lot of blood. Just thinking of that makes my knees weak. All right, third match begin!"

"Hey Gaara, lets do a warm up first." Naruto let out his foxy smile. "Sexy Jutsu!" Suddenly, half of the men in the audience (and a few of the women) where knocked out do to major blood loss.

"Not bad," said Gaara. "Now let's see how you do against this. Wet & Sexy Jutsu!" Gaara then transformed into a young and busty woman with long wet red hair dressed only in a white bathrobe. This caused more people to pass out.

"All right," shouted Naruto. "Take this, Harem Jutsu!" With that, twenty naked female Naruto's appeared.

"Cosplay Jutsu!" Gaara was now dressed, in female form, in a tight nurses out fit. Not much of the stadium was left conscious.

"Would you two IDOIT'S stop messing around," shouted Koto. "Where is the blood, the punching, and so on?" In a puff of smoke, Naruto and Gaara where back to normal and ready to fight each other seriously now.

Gaara made the first move as he sent several blasts of sand towards Naruto. Naruto dodged them with a series of flips. Gaara then placed a hand on the sand and said, "Tanuki Style: Sand Spike Jutsu!" With that, the sand began to form together into many large spikes that seemed to be directed at Naruto. Acting quickly, Naruto unsheathed his katana and began to spin around like a top. This move allowed him to cut off the pointy ends of the spikes.

"This is amazing," exclaimed Koto. "Gaara, who normally sticks to defense, is doing all the attacking while Naruto, who's strength is offence, is only defending himself. What a battle. I just wish that more people could see this. Wait, what's this? It seems like both fighters has stopped."

Indeed they had. They seemed to be in staring contest. At least to the untrained eye. In reality, they where sizing each other up. They where looking for any weakness they could find in the other. Gaara's was his dependency on the sand, but it would be very difficult to get rid of an entire dessert and still have enough chakra to fight. Naruto had no known long range attacks and few defenses against them. But, his stamina and healing powers made up for those weaknesses.

"Hey Gaara, lets take this fight to the next level."

"About time." As soon as Gaara said that, a done of sand appeared around him. He was going into his demon form. As Naruto waited his whiskers began to grow larger, his hands turned into claws, and his eyes turned red and slit. A few moments later, Gaara came out in his mini Tanuki form (it doesn't take as much time as it does when he wants to get big).

"Unbelievable," cried Koto. "Both combatants are now using their demon powers. My senses tell that they are both using base level demon powers. I can't wait to see this carnage."

At that, both of them charged at each other. When they got close, Naruto swung his katana at Gaara, but was blocked by his tail. Then, quickly, he slammed one of his clawed sandy fists into Naruto, sending him several yards away. Naruto then got back up and gave out a laugh.

"Wow, we have never gone all out like this before," said Naruto.

"That's because of your mom. She always stops us when things start to heat up."

"Well, enough small talk. Summoning Jutsu!" Once the smoke cleared away, there stood the Chibi Five (they are what I called the five kitsunes the Shippo meets).

"Hey boss," said the leader. "What do you need?"

"Just to take him out," said Naruto pointing at Gaara. The Chibi Five turned and looked at Gaara. Then the turned to face Naruto again and gave him a scared look.

"Ah, sorry boss. We don't think so." With that, they began to dig into the earth and vanished.

With a sigh Naruto swung the Kitsunesaiga and shouted "Kitsune Wave!" From the blade came a wave of red chakra in the shape of a foxes head. Its mouth opened as it neared Gaara. In a panic, Gaara shouted "Tanuki Style: Drilling Air Bullet!" A giant bullet of air came out of his mouth and went head on with the red chakra. The two attacks collided and exploded creating a huge dust storm. Before Gaara could get his bearings, he saw Naruto coming towards him threw the dust. '_I see he used that attack to distract me. He must have been behind that attack so if I countered it he would be on me in seconds!'_ As Naruto neared his friend he heard him say "Tanuki Style: Desert Coffin!" With that, Naruto found himself constricted by the sand.

"Well folks, if you blinked you missed one sweet attack," exclaimed Koto. "But it looks like it's over as Gaara has Naruto stuck in some sort of sand cocoon."

"It's more like a coffin," said Gaara. "So Naruto, ready to give? I know you put a lot of your chakra into that attack. You don't have much left and I can use the other jutsu I developed that goes along with this one if you don't quit."

"Well, I think I still have a shot. Right boys?" With that, the Chibi Five shot out of the earth and bit into each of his arms, legs, and the side of his neck. "Didn't you find it odd that they didn't puff out like other summons? Give up Gaara, and I'll tell them to let go. If you don't, they'll only bit harder!"

"So, a game of chicken. Fine I'll play! Tanuki Style: Desert Funeral!" With that the sand around Naruto began to compress. At the same time, all five kitsunes bit down even harder causing Gaara to scream in pain and release his jutsu before it could finish. Both fighters fell to the ground and their transformed states vanished.

Koto moved over to the two fallen fighters and checked them out.

"Both fighters are unable to continue. This match is a draw!"

"WHAT," shouted the Kazekage. "How can this be? How can he lose?"

"Wow," said Aoi. "I won the betting pool."

"What?"

"Ya, I bet that this would end in a tie. The odds where seven hundred to one, and I won!" With that Aoi began laughing like a maniac.

Later that night Aoi and the gang where out at the last ramen stand in the village. The rest had been closed due to the high taxes the daimio had placed. They where all laughing about what had happened today until a dark haired teenager they had never seen came up to them.

"Hello," he said simple. "I saw that last match and was very impressed."

"Thanks," said Naruto after he slurped up him noodles. He then noticed that this guy had a leaf forehead protector with the Leaf symbol on it. There was a slash running right threw it. "Are you from the leaf village?"

"Was," he said simple. "I got tired of all those weaklings holding me back. Now I'm just looking to find something that will push me further." He paused for a moment and then continued. "That fight was excellent. You two (he points at Naruto and Gaara) remind me of my self when I was younger. So much potential and power."

"Ya," said Gaara. "Getting attacked by chuunin every day will do that to a guy."

"How many has it been so far," asked Naruto. Gaara pulled out a small note pad.

"About ninety seven." He looked up to see the teenager leaving. "Hey, you leaving so soon?"

"Got to," he said not turning around. "By the way, the name is Itachi." With that he left. No one there knew that only two days ago had had killed his entire family.

"Master Naruto," cried an old voice. Everyone looked around, trying to find the source of the voice until they saw a small dot on Naruto's nose begin to get bigger. When Naruto noticed this, he swatted Myoga.

"What's the matter Myoga, Inuyasha throw you out or something?"

"No, this is a very serious matter," said the old flea demon. "This concerns Lord Sesshomaru's mother, the four tailed demon."

"What about her," asked Aoi.

"I just found out that she was sealed a few years ago and now her container is in huge trouble!"

* * *

**I was stopped suddenly to a very familiar sound. It was the sound of a space ship coming down on my house.**

"**Kiyone, quick get out of the house," I shouted as I ran out of the house.**

"**Right behind you," she said.**

**A few seconds later, after we got out, there was a large explosion as a GP ship hit my house. Oddly enough, I was very calm about this. Perhaps it was because I was used to destruction caused by Mihoshi. Or maybe I was calm because I knew that Mihoshi was still in the house.**

"**Well, that's one way to take care of a problem."**


	8. Chapter 8

"**This is nice," I said as I sipped some tea. It had been a week since the destruction of my home. To say the least it wasn't so bad. First off, the GP paid to get me better living conditions so I wouldn't sue them (I love the legal system). Another reason was that I was living in a place that resembled a Buddhist temple. Or maybe it was a Shinto temple. Who knows who cares? It was now mine! The last piece of sweet (and yet bitter) news concerned Mihoshi.**

"**You know," said Kiyone looked at Mihoshi's black framed picture, "I kind of miss her now that she is gone."**

"**I guess I know what you mean. Sure, she nearly killed me on several occasions and made work a nightmare, but she didn't deserve to die. Not like that anyway." I stopped to take another sip of tea. "Never even found her body." Kiyone looked up at the wall clock.**

"**Shot, I'll be later for my interview."**

"**Hope it goes well."**

"**Same here," she said as she got up. "Oh, I heard that a new OC is coming."**

"**Yep. She will be the container for Sesshomaru's mother. She is only three years old and treated much, much worse than the original Naruto. I really hate to do this but it is important for the story."**

**Kiyone was walking for the door and I to my room.**

"**Before you go, can you please give the disclaimer?"**

"**No problem. Darthvalgaav does not own Naruto. If he did he would be very wealthy and the story would be very different."**

* * *

Chapter 8: It's Darkest Before the Dawn

Who ever said life was fair? That is something we say or are told many times in our lives. What makes us think that it ever was in the first place? When we suddenly don't get what we want or lose something we care about? There are some who go threw life and never once complain that life isn't fair. They are the people who have never had any fairness to begin with, so they are not diluted enough to ever believe that it could ever be fair.

A small girl in the village of Koyama was one of those people. She was dressed only in a potato sack and nothing more. Her hair, which was pure white, had many blood stains in it from her countless beatings. She had a crescent blue moon on her forehead that matched her eyes.

Her role, as she knew it, was that of slavery. In the morning her handler would wake her up from her dog cage and was give a slice of bread and water. Then she was told which house had hired her services for the day. Each day and job varied. Some people wanted her to scrub their floors, pull weeds, and do other various tasks that any child could do. Others, however, paid to barrow her so they could whip, beat, choke, and do many other horrible things to her.

So life was not fair for her. Especially now, as she watched children in the park playing with their parents. This was the hardest part of her day because they park was always on route to where her handler lived. Every day she would have to walk by and could not help see this spot where children could run and play freely while she could not.

She then looked at the sky and saw that it was getting dark. She decided to stop watching and go back to her cage to sleep.

As she walked by the park, the girl saw four odd strangers walking towards her. Two of them had blond hair, one had red, and the tallest of them had blue. The one with the blue hair was yelling at the red head for reading dirty books while the other two had sweat drops on their heads and where keeping quite.

Fearing for herself, the girl quickly moved to hide behind a trash barrel. She had learned that when someone was yelling, hitting would soon follow. As the got closer, she could more easily hear what they where saying.

"…and that is why reading those book will lead you to swearing," said Aoi. Gaara simply rolled his eyes to this and kept reading his book.

"So," said Temari. "Anyone know who we are looking for?"

"That stupid flee didn't…" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and let out his famous foxy smile.

"No pranking while we are here Naruto," said Aoi. "We are treating this like a mission, so there will be no room for that kind of stuff."

"Not that mom. I just remembered I have to do something alone for a bit. I'll meet you all at the hotel in a little bit." At this, Gaara pulled his face away from his orange book and gave him an odd look. Temari and Aoi exchanged glances that asked each other what kind of trouble will he get us in.

"I'm just going to get you a present mom," said the kitsune container. At that, his mother started jumping up and down like a little school girl and asked her son what he was going to get her. His only reply was that she would have to wait till she had a hotel room to find out. With that, she grabbed Temari and Gaara by the back of their shirts and left only a dust imprint of them in her wake.

Naruto chucked at his mother. He then walked over to the barrel where the little girl hid.

"Hi there. Do you mind coming out?" No answer. "I know you are there. I just want to talk."

With that, she slowly moved her head from behind the barrel to get a look at the blonds face.

"Your face looks like the sky," she said. Now this was a first for Naruto. Usually, when someone said something about his face, it was often about his foxy features or his hair looked like an urchin.

"Whys that," he asked.

"Your hair is the sun," said as she pointed to his hair. She then pointed to his eye. "Those are the sky."

"Well," said Naruto with a smile, "that explains my sunny disposition on life."

"Disposition?"

"Ah, it means that I'm very friendly."

At that she began to come out from behind her barrel and Naruto got a better look at her. He felt intense angry when he saw all those scars on her arms and also notice that she was missing about half of her teeth. '_Stay calm. She won't have to endure this for long._'

"What's you name," she asked.

"Naruto and yours?"

"I don't have one. My handler just calls me things like demon, filth, and bitc…" she was cut off as Naruto quickly place his hand over her mouth to silence her. He then looked back and forth to see if any rocks where coming his way.

"Sorry, but my mom has this thing about swearing." He took his hand away from her mouth and sighed.

"I-I have to go now." With that, the child with no name left, unaware with what would happen to her that night.

It was about ten minutes later when Naruto walked into his hotel room. Inside, his mother and friends where waiting for him.

"So, how did it go with her?"

"Not bad mom. But, was all that jumping up and down really necessary, you kind of looked like a fool."

"I didn't want her to be afraid of us," said Aoi defensively. "Remember that people will always let down their guard if they think they are dealing with a fool."

"By the way," interrupted Gaara, "are we sure we can trust that flee?"

"He was a little vague," admitted Aoi.

Flashback: One week ago

Myoga was in Naruto fist after he had told them that there was another demon container out there. Naruto, from what Myoga was feeling, had a very impressive grip.

"Why are you telling us this now!?!?" Shouted Naruto.

"I didn't think it was important," said the flea as his face went red. "With Sesshomaru dead, what happens to his mother is no real concern to me." Myoga began to gag. "It was only a few days ago while I was in her village did I hear that the villagers where going to decapitate her. I thought you might like to know."

"Naruto," said Gaara calmly, "put the flea down." Naruto did as he was told.

"Thank you Lord Gaara," said Myoga. However, his relief was short lived as Gaara began to pound his ramen bowl on Myoga till it broke. He then grabbed Temari's and began to do the same.

"Feel better," asked Naruto when he saw Gaara stop.

"Yes."

Present

"I'm surprised we got any information out of him after what you two put him threw," said Temari with a sigh.

Then, coming from out side, the four of them heard the sounds of angry shouting. They looked out the window and saw a large crowd moving in the direction that the girl had gone.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Naruto.

The girl realized something bad was happening the moment she got home. First thing that happened was a beating she got from her handler. After that, she was dragged out side and told to stop crying or she would 'get it' some more. She did her best to stop and didn't receive more punishment from the man. About twenty minutes later a large crowd surrounded them. Some carried torches and sticks. Her handler cleared his throat to silence the people.

"Everyone," he shouted, "the day we have waited for is her. No longer will we need to fear the wrath of evil that we have kept all these years. We will make sure that this demon will be unable to harm us as we wait for our savior to return to us once more." He turned to the girl. "Demon, you will have your arms and legs removed so that you will be unable of running away or harming anyone ever again."

He reached behind his back and pulled out a butcher knife. As he did this two people from behind her quickly grabbed her arms and pulled them out.

"Hey," came a loud voice, "who are you calling a demon?" Everyone stopped and turned in the direction of the voice.

"Who are you," asked the girls' handler.

"Where are my manners," exclaimed Aoi as she moved in front of her son. "I am Aoi and this is my son Naruto. These two are his friends Gaara and Temari."

"Why have you stopped us," the man yelled.

"Because what you are going is sick," yelled Naruto. "From what I can see you are all the demons here." The man's face grew dark at this.

"I don't believe you could ever understand, since you are outsiders. A few years ago, while my wife was still alive and about to give birth, a four tailed dog demon attacked us. There was no time to call for help and we have no priests in our mist to banish it away. Then an old woman and a man with black hair came to our village. At that moment, my wife gave birth to my daughter. The old woman said she could save our village if we scarified one more life. What was one more life to the countless others we had lost?"

"That mean that she's your daughter," said Aoi as a killer intent came out of her.

"No, my daughter died that day as the demon was placed into her body. After that, the old woman said that would have to keep her alive until she returned. If we did, she said she would use her abilities to bring back those who had fallen during the attack. Right now we are just making sure that she can't go anywhere."

"Well, we have a problem then," said Naruto as both he and Gaara stepped in front of Aoi.

"What do you mean?"

"We aren't leaving without her," said Gaara as he put on his psycho face.

"Ya, she's comin with us," said Naruto.

"What makes you think that you can take on an entire village?"

"A village of idiots who believe the dead can walk again will be no problem for us," said Gaara as his gourd was uncorked. Sand shot out of it and began to circle around the area keeping only the handler, the girl, the two guys holding the girl and the four from Sand inside. The people began to throw thing at them, but the sand stopped each item.

"Here's how it's going to work," said Naruto. "You will let her go and she'll come with us. In exchange, we won't kill you. It's a bargain."

The two villagers holding the girl suddenly let go. They then charged at the Sand shinobi's shouting loudly. Temari took out her large fan and used it like a baseball bat, hitting both of them in the stomach with one swing. The girl's father saw this and grew nervous. He realized that these children could not be normal.

"Demons," spitted the man.

"Well, not technically," said Naruto as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"We just contain them," said Gaara as he imitated his friend.

"I hold Kyuubi," said Naruto as he opened his eyes.

"And I am the container of Shukaku," said Gaara as he did the same.

The man looked into their eyes and what he saw scared him. He saw each of their demons growling at him. The Kyuubi's fangs dripped with saliva. Shukaku looked like he was having a laughing fit. In a desperate act, he grabbed the girl and used her like a shield with his knife still in hand.

"Stay back you bastar…" before he could finish, something from behind him grabbed his arms and pulled them back. Then a foot was placed on his back. The man turned his head and saw Aoi holding his arms.

"Say one more word and I will snap off your arms," she growled.

"Stop," the little girl suddenly shouted. She ran over to Aoi. "Please don't hurt him. I don't want others to be hurt because of me." Before she could say anymore her father shot his leg back and kicked her.

"To late for that," he shouted. His eyes were wide and looked insane. "You have already hurt us. All the problems we have been facing are your…" he was about to continue his rant, but Aoi's foot slammed deep into his back.

Naruto then walked over to the little girl, who was now crying her eyes out. He kneeled down and started to hug her. This surprised her since no one had ever done this to her before. What he said next surprised her even more.

"You're not a monster," he said simply. "If anyone is, it's these damn villagers. Me and Gaara are like you in so many ways. After the Kyuubi was sealed in me, my village threw me out like I was trash. Gaara had his sealed inside of him so he could be used like a weapon. We meet people, however, who looked at us and saw what we really are. Humans who have great promise. Now we want to help you out and take you to the place where you can be free. To act like a child and live."

The girl began to cry harder. This was the first time anyone had ever talked to her like that. Like she was a real person. _If this is a dream, then it is to cruel. When I wake up, I don't think I can keep going._ Suddenly, she was picked up by Aoi. She, Gaara, and Temari jumped up onto a roof, but Naruto stayed put.

"One last thing before I go," he said with hatred in his eyes. "What makes a demon is it's action. You all tortured a little girl who was the one who kept the demon from killing all of you. The real reason you hate her is because you hate your selves. You where too weak then, but now that she is trapped in a little girl, you are stronger. I have met real demons and they never do the sort of things that you have done." With that he joined his mother and his friends, leaving the people in the village to think.

Over on a hill not far from the village, Orochimaru and his master where watching the events in the village.

"Should we grab them now," asked the snake man.

"No," replied the old woman. "Let Naruto do the work of gathering the demon vessels for us. He will search them out and help make them stronger. Then, all we have to do is grab them. Once that happens, I will give you the _true_ immortality that you seek. How is your infiltration of Akatsuki?"

"It goes well, soon I will be able to leave and create my village."

"Excellent." With that, she began to laugh at the starry sky.

The girl woke up the next morning to something new, a bed. For the first time in her life, she had slept on a real bed. She remembered that after they had left her village, she had cried herself to sleep because of what the blond had said to her. She was shaken out of her memories as someone entered the room. It was Naruto.

"So, how are feeling," he asked.

"Good," she replied as she looked down. "What will happen to me now?"

"A direct little squirt," he said with a laugh. "Well, I talked to my mom about it and she said that she won't let you live on your own. So, she said that she's adopting you." At this she turned to face Naruto, shock was clearly written on her face. "Well, say hello to your new big brother."

Once again, she began to cry and gave him a hug.

"You will need a name. How about Mitsukai?" All she could do was nod and the tears continued to fall. Naruto stayed with her till she stopped.

Later that day the gang was shopping in the village for some clothes before they continued their journey home. Mitsukai really needed some. The stopped in a store and the manager greeted them. He had a long nose, a thin mustache, and spoke with a fake French accent.

"Ah, I have what you need," he said after hearing their request. "This just came in from my homeland and is being sent to all the hidden villages. It is the latest in children's and ninja clothing."

He went to the back and came back with the evil orange jumpsuit. He was grinning like an idiot.

* * *

"**Well that will do it for now. I'll be starting my next fanfiction soon since I'm on break. It'll be a Naruto/Haku story. Naruto is kicked out of Leaf at the age of six and lands on the same bridge as Haku and one other. They will be trained and there will be some interesting twists. Hope to get some reviews!"**

**Before I could say anymore, I heard Kiyone coming in and then moving the furniture in front of the door.**

"**What are you doing," I asked as I sweat dropped.**

"**She's back!"**


	9. Chapter 9

"**I knew it was too good to be true," I said from behind a turned table. Kiyone and I had transformed my new place into a war zone, complete with falling trap doors and landmines. You can never be too careful when it comes to Mihoshi.**

"**How did she survive the crash," asked Kiyone. She looked over at me as if expecting an explanation.**

"**How would I know? I'm just a human from Earth who has never left this solar system. Well, there was that one time with Tylor so I could judge a beauty pageant, but that is it!"**

"**How can this be?"**

"**Oh, well, we are college buddies. He just started taking classes again this…"**

"**Not that, but tell me the story later. I mean, how can she still be alive?" With those words, she began to cry.**

**Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over my head.**

"**Does she know where we live?"**

**This got her to stop crying. A small bit of hope came to her.**

"**No, I saw her getting off the elevation after I got done with my job interview. She never saw me as she went into a different office."**

"**Then, we are safe," I cried as we began to hug each other. _This feels nice._**

**Sadly, duty called.**

"**Well better get to work," I said as I left the embrace of the green haired goddess. Sure, I'm more of a Ryoko fan, but she's spoken for and Kiyone doesn't blast you when she thinks you're cheating on her.**

"**Darthvalgaav doesn't own Naruto or any other anime series," said Kiyone. "If you wish to barrow one of his OC's, please ask first. Stealing them goes against GP number 15.7645 article 7."**

Chapter 9: Where did all the ramen go?

The Kazekage sighed in his office. The reason for this sigh was the extra paperwork her had to do since Aoi had been detained all summer. He had giver her permission to go and pick up the new demon vessel, but some how she was finding excuses to extend her trip. First, the girl needed new clothes and the store only sold evil orange jumpsuits, so they need to visit another village. Then, she needed to go to a demon dentist to have her teeth grown back in. After that, a visit to see Aoi's parents and then a quick trip to the beach.

The Kazekage had tried to tell her no, but it was a little hard to do that by mail. Every time he sent a letter telling her to come home, he'd always miss her.

Normally, he didn't mind having her gone. The reason: he could swear again without worrying about being hit upside the head. However, because she was gone, he had to do all her paperwork. Apparently, her workload was at least three times his. How she was able to get it all done and still have a life was beyond him.

Suddenly, Naruto came running into the room while dragging Gaara. Before the Kazekage could say anything, Naruto was grabbing all the furniture and was moving it in front of the door. Gaara just stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"What is going on here," asked the Kazekage as Naruto started to move his desk towards the door. When he was finished, Naruto looked at the Kazekage with a frightened look.

"Ya gotta hide me," he said with panic in his voice.

"Why should I," asked the Kazekage in a dull voice.

"Because I'm your son's best friend."

"I don't like my son so why should I like you?" This caused the blond to use his knowledge of the elder man. There where two things he knew the older man could not resist.

"I could put a good word in for you with my mom. Plus, it gets you out of paper work for a while." At this, the Kazekages eyes light up.

"Come and tell your Uncle (beep) what the problem is. Please start at the beginning."

Flashback: time unknown

The universe was empty. Nothing existed except a large ball of element and other things that make people wish they paid more attention to in Astronomy.

"Not that beginning," roared the Kazekage, interrupting the flashback.

Fast-forward to three hours ago:

Naruto and company had just arrived in the Sand village. Mitsukai, who was dressed in a grey shirt and pants, was excited to see her new home. All the time she was with her new family, she had heard many stories about it. The way Naruto described it, it sounded like a nice meadow from a fairytale. It looked a lot better in her mind to say the least.

"This is Hidden Sand Village," she asked her new brother.

"Just like I said," said Naruto. "No annoying trees, nice warm temperature, windy, and full of life." This caused Mitsukai's eye to twitch.

"Your right," said Temari with gritted teeth, "however, you were a bit modest. There are no trees for hundreds of miles. The temperature is over a hundred and ten on a cool day. Wind, ya we got that. Don't forget the cobras, scorpions, tarantulas, coyotes, and lizards that make this place so full of life." When she was done, she looked over at Naruto to find him kneeled down and a dark cloud hung over his head.

"I like it," he said. Temari sweat dropped.

"O.K. people," said the always cheery Aoi. "We got stuff to do. Temari, I need you to come with me so I can help you with that jutsu the Kagura showed you. Naruto and Gaara, I want you two to show Mitsukai around." With that, both she and Temari left.

Naruto and Gaara showed her around the village. They showed her the Academy, the playground, the shopping district, their homes, and even the place where they first met.

"And to your left," said Naruto, "is where Gaara killed his uncle." He pointed over to a roof.

"You killed your uncle," asked Mitsukai to Gaara.

"Hey, he tried to kill me first." This left her with another twitch in her eye. They kept walking for a while until Naruto spoke up again.

"And here folk, we have the best ramen stand in town Joe's…" His voice trailed off as he looked at the now closed stand. "What's going on here? This place is open twenty four seven."

"Naruto, please stay calm," said Gaara to his friend. "I think I know what's wrong here."

"What," demanded Naruto as he grabbed his best friends' shoulders. Gaara simple pointed to a sign the said 'out of business'.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," shouted Naruto.

"What's up with him," asked Mitsukai.

"Well, ramen is his favorite food and this was the last ramen stand in Sand," said Gaara simply. He turned to see Naruto lighting black candles in front of the stand and saying a prayer. "Maybe another stand opened up and Joe couldn't compete."

"Sorry, but your wrong," said Naga as she walked towards them. She was carrying two large paper bags full of poisonous snakes (in cages). "Nice to see you back Gaara. How was your trip and who is this little sweet heart?"

"Oh, it was fine and this is Mitsukai. So, how are you?" Before she could respond, Naruto clung to her leg and looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Please, what happened to good old Joe?"

"Oh, he's alright considering he lost his business." Naruto didn't left go, so Naga decided to continue. "About two weeks after you left, some guy and his daughter came from Leaf and offered to buy the place. Well, Joe said no, of course. So, the two from Leaf went to his supplier and, from what I've heard, got them to stop selling to him. Joe then had no choice to sell. He had to pay his bills and he couldn't open shop without supplies. He had no choice but to sell them his stand. Then they closed it down and left." Naruto began to cry louder.

"Why did they do that," asked Mitsukai. From what she was seeing, her big brother was very upset about this.

"Well, my parent said that those two where the owners of Ichiraku in Leaf. Apparently, they were the nominated for a ramen contest and decided to get rid of the competition."

At this, red chakra came surging out of Naruto. Was he angry, no. He was way beyond angry. He was royally pissed. Someone from Leaf had come over and took away the last ramen stand in Sand for a stupid contest. That was a stupid reason!

"Ah, Naruto? You do know that there is still instant ramen," said Gaara trying to calm Naruto down. "Plus, I think you scaring Mitsukai."

Slowly the red chakra began to fade as Naruto calmed down.

"Sorry," he said, "but I couldn't help it. I can't live on instant alone." With that he picked up a stone near his feet and threw it down the street. Sadly, he hit someone who fell down like a sack of potatoes.

"Big Brother, what did you do?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!"

"What else is new," said Gaara. The four of them went over to the fallen victim to find a young girl with purple hair, about there age, wearing Chinese style clothing. Naruto picked her up buy the shoulders so that she was facing him and gave her a small shake. After that she began to wake up.

"You O.K.," asked Naruto. "Sorry about hitting you with that rock. I really didn't see you there." The girl just stared at Naruto for a moment, and then her hands slowly moved behind Naruto's head. "Listen, I said I'm…" he was interrupted due to the girls lips on his, giving him a kiss. Thank God for the French!

The other three had mixed reactions. Gaara was letting his perverted imagination get the best of him, causing him to get a small nose bleed. Naga was simply thinking that this girl was screwed up and Naruto was taking advantage of her. And Mitsukai, well, she didn't really understand what was going on. Hey, she's three!

A few moments later, the kiss ended and the girl started to hug him.

"Wo ai ni," she said in Mandarin. Naruto looked like he was out for the count.

"What did she say," asked Mitsukai as she poked her brother. They all looked at each other and shrugged.

Gaara turned to the girl.

"What was that about," he asked. The girl brought a hand behind her back and pulled out an old dirty book and handed it to Gaara. Once she had done that, she returned to hugging Naruto. Gaara began to read.

"This says that she is from the Village of the Amazons. A village of female ninja that have some odd rules." Gaara turned the page. "It says here that if she loses in battle of any kind, she must give her opponent a kiss of death."

"Wow," said Naruto as he was finally coming out of it. "They sure know how to send a guy off."

"Wait, there's more. If the opponent is male, then she must… marry him."

"Wo ai ni," the girl said again.

Now Naruto's head was a buzz. He had to marry her just because he knocked her down? There had to be something more. He tried to get up, but the girl won't let him. She clung on to him and refused to let go.

"Shampoo take good care of husband. Is O.K., yes?"

"Well, ah, Shampoo is it? I'm not ready for something like this just yet. I haven't even hit puberty, so I can't get married." This seemed to mean nothing to Shampoo. He turned and looked at Naga. "Could you please take Mitsukai home for me?"

"Ah, sure thing Naruto. What are you going to do?"

After she said that, Naruto did a quick substation leaving Shampoo with a garbage can and running away with Gaara. Shampoo was startled by this, and then started yelling in Mandarin. What she was yelling, I have no idea because I don't speak Mandarin.

End Flashback:

The Kazekage, Gaara, and Naruto were sitting down and calmly drinking tea. They all let out a sigh. I was if, for one moment, all three of them where getting along.

"So that's my problem," said Naruto. "So, what should I do?" As he asked this, his eyes became larger and a river of tears shot out from his eyes. Then, he grew wings and a halo.

"Do not worry," replied the Kazekage. "I have dealt with this kind of problem before. The first thing you must do is follow me." He got up and moved of to the now cleared door way. Naruto and Gaara went over there and walked out of the door that the Kazekage opened for them. They then turned to face him.

"Where are we going," they asked.

"Don't know, don't care. Goodbye," said the Kazekage as he slammed the door in their faces.

"Just when you think he has finally warmed up to us, he does this," said Naruto.

"Maybe he's still mad at us for that one time we used the Sexy Jutsu on him during that council meeting," suggested Gaara.

As they walked to Naruto's house, they discussed the various things they had done to the Kazekage over the years. From filling his bathroom with sand to tricking him to swear in front of Aoi to putting a truth potion in his sake. Their favorite prank had to be the time they dyed all his robes pink before a meeting of the shinobi nation leaders. Good times, good times.

"Good, you two are back," said Aoi. "Naruto, your fiancée is here." Naruto looked and saw his mom, Shampoo, an angry Temari (for what, he had no clue), and an old woman on a cane. They where at the dinner table, eating ramen.

"How did she get here," shouted Naruto.

"She followed Naga and Mitsukai," said Aoi before slurping down some noodles. "Now then, I think we need to talk."

"Indeed," said the old woman. "Son-in-law, you must take responsibility and marry Shampoo as soon as possible."

"Who are you," asked Naruto as he pointed to the old woman.

"She is Shampoo great great grandmother and former leader of Amazon Village," said Shampoo.

"Yes, now to the matter at hand," said the old woman. "You have defeated Shampoo in battle and now must marry her. There is four thousand years of history and tradition riding on this."

"I didn't fight her," shout Naruto. Gaara nodded. "I just randomly threw a rock. It wasn't a fight."

"An Amazon is always in combat," replied the old woman. "This law must be obeyed."

"Now hold on," said Aoi, "lets compromise. Naruto did defeat Shampoo, but it was an accident. So he will put so effort in this, but will be free to date other people. He will not be wed until he is at least a chunin. When that time comes, Naruto will choose who he will wed. If that relationship doesn't work out, then he is back on the market." She paused to finish her noodles. "I think we can all agree to this."

The old woman began to think. When the boy became a strong and capable warrior, then he could marry, which would be the best thing for Shampoo. If there was any real competition, the problem would simply disappear before the dead line. Or afterwards it didn't matter to her as long as they made it look like an accident.

"I accept your terms," said the old crone. "Come Shampoo we have to open up shop now."

"What do you do," asked Naruto.

"Probably a 'special' place," said Gaara with a perverted giggle.

"Shampoo no know what that mean, but we open up ramen shop called Cat Café," said the young Amazon.

"I THINK I'M IN LOVE," shouted the blond. Shampoo giggled at this and went over to him and gave him another kiss. Once again, thank you French people.

This scene caused Temari's eye to twitch. _Why am I getting angry over this, _she thought. _Just take deep breaths and you'll be able to figure it out girl._

After the kiss was finally done, the two Chinese gals left.

"Why do you get all the luck," asked Gaara as he pulled out his orange book.

"**Well, that's done," I said as I got up. I walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a coke. Kiyone was sitting at the kitchen table looking over the want adds.**

"**Done so soon," she asked.**

"**Ya, I got down all the important stuff. That's all I needed for this chapter anyways."**

"**What happens next time?"**

"**Next time will have them leave the Academy, have their final test, and run into some we all want to see killed."**

**_Please let it be the old pervert who has been stealing my underwear,_ thought Kiyone.**

"**Also, the voting for the other two teams will be ending soon. I have one for Yuu and that's it. If you need a refresher, read chapters 5 and 6 again. Please vote so I know who YOU want. Please vote and review."**

**There was a sudden knocking at the door. I went over to the door and saw my class mates Ryoga and Tylor.**

"**Hey guys. What can I do for you?"**


	10. Chapter 10

"**So, what do the two of you want," I asked the eternal lost boy and the irresponsible captain.**

"**Well," said Ryoga, "we need your help finding someone."**

"**For what," I asked.**

"**For this years Miss Anime Beauty Contest," exclaimed Tylor. "Me and my crew are hosting it on my ship. I have a list of the people who are competing." He hands me the list. "The problem we are having is a friend of yours. Check the list."**

**I start reading. The list had many names like Lime, the cast of Love Hina, Shela-Shela, Washu, female Ranma, and many others. I stop dead cold at the last name.**

"**I refuse to help you find _her_," I said. I let out a killer intent that would send Orochimaru to resurrect his mommy, jump into her arms, and start sucking his thumb. "After everything she has put me through, I never want to see her again."**

"**We know how you feel about Mihoshi," began Ryoga, but I cut him off.**

"**Good then the discussion is over."**

"**We aren't asking you to do it for free," said the captain. "We are going to make you a judge for the contest. All you need to do is find this one person and then you might never see her again. Think of the perks. The women!"**

**Kiyone sent a death glance at the Tylor that shut him up on the spot. He was like any man thought with his groin.**

"**I'll get back to you in a bit," I said as I went to start writing the next chapter. "Boys, will you do the honors?"**

"**Darthvalgaav does not own any anime series or it's characters," said the two of them at the same time.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Genin Life Begins

"Must fight urge to…kill," said Gaara.

"I'm right behind you bro," said Naruto. They where doing a task that was not meant to be done by any shinobi. It was a completely useless skill. It was knitting!

Now you might be wondering why they are knitting. The answer to that is simple. As academy students working on teamwork, they are given homework that is considered D rank missions. This frees up the Genin of the village to do _real_ missions and gives the students time to work out the kinks in their teamwork. Plus, since they are students, they don't get paid.

Future Team 3's mission: help out a little old lady with her knitting.

"Why is my sister getting out of this," said the 12 year old Gaara.

"She watching 'All My Shinobi' with the hag," replied the other 12 year old. "Don't whine, we drew straws and she won."

"We are demon containers! We are like, the best of the best. Why are we doing this?" As Gaara said this, a waterfall of tears came from his eyes.

"Would you rather be doing this with Yuu," asked Naruto with a smirk. Even after the Kazekage found out that Yuu has indeed a male, he tried to arrange a marriage with him and Gaara. Yuu was very happy with this situation, but Gaara…wasn't.

Gaara was about to say something, but Temari and the old woman same in from the other room. Temari, 13 now, had her hair in the famous four pig tail style. She was wearing a white shirt and skirt with a red sash and a fishnet underneath it. On her back was her fan.

"Thank you for your help boys," said the little old lady that would remind anyone of their favorite grandmother. "Would you like any sugar cookies before you leave?"

Naruto and Temari's eyes went wide remembering the last time Gaara had sugar. The grabbed Gaara while politely declining her offer.

In the past few years Naruto had changed drastically. He was dressed in a red gi shirt with no sleeves and matching red baggy pants. Over that was a white sleeveless trench coat with the kanji for foxy written on the back. As always, his coat was left open. His arms were bare so that everyone could see his very muscular arms. On his side was the Kitsunesaiga, which went with him not matter where he was. His face had little baby fat, even though he ate about ten bowls of ramen a day.

Gaara was dressed in a black outfit with a white sash that went across his chest. On his back was a new gourde. Of course he didn't need it out here in the desert, sand was everywhere.

As the walked over to the Cat Café to get dinner, they ran into some old friends. Naga was walking towards them with Ran. Ran was still wearing a brown spandex outfit that showed all the curves. Naga was going with the lees is more look. There was a black sash that went around her breasts and nothing else in the upper region. She also wore a long white skirt that ended a few inches from her feet. On her arms where black armbands that seemed to sag near her hands. Her purple hair was tied into a ponytail that had a metal snakes head attached to its tip making it look like a snake was coming out of her head. In her arms was a large scroll.

"Hey guys," called out Naga as she saw her friends. "How was your 'homework'?"

"Fine," said Gaara as he eyed the scroll. "What do you have there?"

"I won it on Nin-bay," said the snake lover. "It's a snake summoning contract for cobras. The guy who sold it to me even added a couple of jutsus." As she went on with her deal, Ran's face became twisted with anger.

"SHUT UP," she screamed. A second later she stormed away.

"What's with her," asked Temari. Naga let out a sigh and explained to the group that she had been out bid again for a green spandex outfit by FlamesOfYouth once again. Meanwhile, a certain man in Leaf was offering his students more green spandex, which two of them refused. (Where do you think he gets all of it?)

"Well," said Naga, "I gotta go. Gotta get up early so I can meet up with the rest of the team before we get our sensei." Naga was on the same team as Makoto Fuwafuwa and Yuu Yuudai. Everyone felt pity for the teammates of that cross dressing, gender confused male. There was a rumor going around that the Jonin where fighting to get out of being a sensei out of fear of ending up with that team.

The three of them continued on there way and where soon standing in the Chinese Café. This was one of the only three restaurants left in town. It was hard, but the place seemed to keep up to the increased taxes that the daimyo keep placing on them.

Inside, Team Three saw the other team that would be graduating tomorrow. Ryuu Itami was sitting down, eating dumplings, in a larger version of the outfit that he had worn in the last tournament. To his right was Ryouta Chikushou. Like Ryuu, Ryouta's outfit hadn't changed much. The only difference was that he was taller and had spikes on his shoulders. The final member of the group was Shinobu Kyuui. She was dressed in a grey trench coat that was zipped up and grey pants.

Shinobu looked up and quickly looked down when she saw her secret crush walk in. She had never told anyone her feelings for the blond fox boy, not even her teammates. She knew she wasn't the only one who had a crush on him, but the others who followed him around would end up with their memories erased by his number one fan girl.

Naruto, not noticing the red headed female, saw his mother and his grandparents at a table near the kitchen. Miroku and Sango where in the village for his graduation that would be taking place tomorrow. Mitsukai was there as well, dressed in a white outfit that looked like a dress version of what Sesshomaru used to wear with a metal spiky belt (no tail thingy).

As they sat down Shampoo came out with fifteen bowls of ramen. Ten where for Naruto and the rest where for everyone else.

"Shampoo makes these for husband," said Shampoo as she set down the bowl. "Is O.K., yes?"

"Ya," replied Naruto, "its fine. Thanks for the meal." He stiffened as Shampoo put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the check.

"Shampoo do anything for husband." With that, the Amazon left.

"I knew he was my grandson," exclaimed the old monk as he laughed. "I remember when I was your age. Just remember to ask if they would mind bearing your child. The ladies couldn't keep their hands off of me."

"Maybe that was because the wanted to beat you into a bloody pulp," replied his wife who sent him an angry glare. "Naruto, don't end up like this old fool. Women aren't…GAARA but the book away." Gaara didn't reply as he continued to read his favorite orange book.

The night continued without much else happening, to them at least. On the other side of the village, Taiki was worried about the Genin tournament. This would be his fourth time taking it. No matter how high his grades where (his scores where at least chunin level) his physical abilities keep him from advancing. It was bad enough losing to Gaara but he was weaker than an eight year old!

"The injustice of it all," he cried. "I am superior to all those fool. Why Kami must I be punished for my brilliance?" It seemed having his ass handed to him many times had not humbled him. As he continued on his was while ranting he saw a figure in a black robe enter the village by slipping past the guards.

"Hmm, maybe I can use this." Taiki followed the intruder into a small bar not to far from the gate. He observed him for a while and then approached him with great confidence.

"Hello mister missing Leaf Nin," said Taiki as he pushed up his glasses. The stranger looked shocked.

"How did you know," he asked.

"You're still wearing your Leaf headband and I saw you sneak in."

"Listen you little…"

"Shut up," interrupted Taiki. "I have a proposition for you that will benefit us both. But first I must know more about you like your name and what you did that made you a missing-nin." The stranger was quite for a moment.

"My name is Mizuki," he said. "I recently tried to steal the Forbidden Scroll, but I was caught."

"I see. Well then the information should help you. There are two people in this village that, if killed, will help get me into the shinobi program and you back into chunin life style."

"I don't see how that can happen," replied Mizuki.

"Well maybe this will can your mind. Tell me have you ever heard of the demon vessels of Kyuubi and Shukaku?"

Later that night, Naruto and Mitsukai where having a light workout before bed in their backyard. Aoi watched as Mitsukai sent a fury of punches towards her brother who dodged and blocked with grace. Naruto, realizing that it was close to her bedtime, gave her a flick to the forehead that stopped her (more like Itachi then Tsunade).

"Ahhh," she screamed. "Why can't I beat you?"

"I don't know," replied Naruto with a grin. "Maybe because I'm older, bigger, and have more experience?"

Mitsukai looked at him and let out a sigh. She respected him more than anyone else in the village. He was the first one to ever show her any kind of kindness. In his spare time he trained her and was helping her to reach for her demonic powers. But, she would never tell him how she felt.

"That doesn't matter," she said. "I should still be able to at least hit you once."

"Maybe tomorrow squirt. Right now it's time for bed."

The Next Day

Temari had gotten up early to make a good impression and to make sure Gaara would also. He had a habit of being late due to those books of his. She showered, dried off, and got dressed. After that she made herself a quick breakfast which she ate quickly. Seeing as Gaara hadn't come down she decided to see what the problem was.

"How can a guy who never sleeps be late in the morning," she said as she walked up the stairs. "I bet he's reading those books again." Without knocking, she opened the door to find Gaara watching the TV with greet interest.

"Oh no," said Gaara as he moved his sand to hide what he was watching.

"Was that what I think it was," asked his sister with her teeth gritted.

"No, I-I don't know what your taking about," stammered Gaara.

"Mother," came a voice for the TV.

"YOU'RE INTO THAT?" That being said, Temari moved at lightning speed to see what he was watching. What she saw shocked her more than anything she had seen before.

"You're watching Bambi," she cried out. Then she started to laugh. Very, very hard. Gaara turned off the TV and stormed out of the room. His face was beet red.

"The world must never know," was all he said as he made his way towards the academy.

Naruto woke up to something next to him. Something warm. Kirara was the first thing that came to his mind, but remember that she like to sleep next to Mitsukai. He slowly opened his eyes which became white dishes in a few seconds. There was Shampoo, in her bra and panties, sleeping next to him.

Suddenly he felt a large wave of killer intent. He slowly turned his head to she is grandmother standing at his door. She was giving him the same look she gave her husband when she found him being a pervert.

"Its mot what you think," cried Naruto. This, however, caused everyone else in the house to run to his room and find out what was going on. Miroku gave him a thumbs up. Aoi brought out her paper fan. Mitsukai just wondered what was going on.

"Airen," said Shampoo as she chose this moment to wake up. She got up and gave Naruto a kiss on the check.

"This is going to be painful," said Naruto as waterfalls of tears came out of his eyes.

An hour later, Team Three was sitting at their table at the academy. Temari was still laughing her head off while Gaara was trying to ignore her. Naruto looked like he had come out of a bar fight and lost miserably.

"What happened to you," asked Gaara.

"Don't ask. What's with your sister?"

"Don't ask."

"Hello Gaara," said Yuu as he walked in the door, waving his arms so Gaara would notice him. Over the years his pink hair had grown and looked like it went through a curling iron. He was wearing a blue female battle kimono that was altered to make him look like he had breasts.

Gaara simple hid in a cocoon of sand.

"Let's move it," said Makoto as he tried to get in. He was wearing a blue shirt and grey pants. On his back was his clan's symbol.

"O.K. my keiki's," said the principle. "Today you all graduate. Now before I tell you your jonin senseis, I have a present for ya all." He handed them all a pineapple which exploded in their faces. "HAHAHA. Now for the teams. Team Three has Baki. Team Six (Naga, Yuu, and Makoto) has Kigi. And Team Eleven has Oirusando. That is all. Bye-bye now." With that, Principle Kuno left.

A few minutes later, Baki came into the room and told his team to meet him on the roof. When they got there he began the introductions.

"My name is Baki and I'm going to be your jonin sensei. Now before we begin I would like you all to tell me about your selves."

"I'll go first," said Temari. "My name is Temari and I'm a wind user. I like chestnuts, my friends, my brother, and botany. I dislike squid and people who are mean to my brother. My dream is to become the most powerful wind user in the world."

"My name is Gaara. I like porn and my friends. I dislike people who try to take away my porn, people who try to kill me, boys who hit on my sister, and people who betray my trust. My dream is to become Kazekage or to become a Super Pervert like Jiraiya." When Gaara said Super Pervert, his sand shot into the air and shaped it's self into the kanji for super pervert.

"My name is Naruto. I like to train, my family, my friends, and ramen. I dislike being hit on the head by my mothers fan, the three minutes it takes ramen to heat up, and the idiots in the Leaf Village. My dream is to become Kazekage so that I can create a home for all the demons, half demons, and demon vessels that need a home."

'_Interesting group.' _"O.K. now that that's out of the way, I want to talk about…" Baki was cut off as a giant shuriken was stopped by Gaara's sand shield. The person who threw said object appeared before them.

"Impressive for a demon," said Mizuki.

"Who are you," demanded Baki.

"Just a guy trying to get rid of your demon problem. Also I have a score to settle with the Kyuubi." Mizuki points to Temari.

"Moron," said Naruto. "I'm Kyuubi's container."

"I was close. Anyways, I'm going to finish what was started in Leaf." Mizuki grabbed the other shuriken that was on his back. "Death to all demons," he shouted as he flung it at the trio.

However, Temari pulled out her fan and created a gust of wind that stopped the shuriken in its tracks. This shocked Mizuki.

"Why are you helping them? Are you some kind of demon lover?"

"These are my friends and family you're talking about," said Temari. "I would protect them even if they were squids." Everyone sweat dropped to this.

"Lets get rid of this fool," said Gaara as the sand began to rise around him.

"I can't wait," said Naruto.

Naruto began to make a new set of hand signs. "Kitsune Style: Foxfire Inferno!" A blast of green flame came out of his mouth. At the same time Gaara said, "Tanuki Style: Sand Shuriken!" Then, together they said "Demon Combo Style: Glass Shuriken!" Gaara's sand had gone threw Naruto's fire and came out as spears of glass moving very fast. Mizuki didn't react in time and was impaled all over his body by the attack. The three of them then turned to face their sensei.

"So," said Gaara, "you where saying?"

"Never mind you all pass I was going to give you to test your teamwork and your ability to kill the enemy. Meet me at training field three on Monday."

"Yes sensei," said all three of them. With that they went to tell Aoi, who was waiting with her parents to meet them, the good news.

* * *

**As I finished typing I went to check up on my other story. '_54 reviews, not bad.'_ **

**Now I had to make a very hard decision. Should I find that pain in my ass so I can judge a beauty contest or be content with the piece I had now.**

"**Thinking about what they said," said Kiyone who was standing at the door.**

"**Ya. I mean, the contest is on Tylor's ship which means you can get off this planet. But, that means Mihoshi will also be there as well and you know what happens when she's around."**

**Kiyone walked over to where I was sitting and looked me right in the eye.**

"**Whatever you decide, I'll go along with." With that she got up and left.**

**I sighed. I knew what I had to do. I didn't want to do it because Kiyone would be leaving and I'd be in a world of hurt. But it was the right thing to do. Damn my morals.**

"**I better find her," I said to myself.**


	11. Chapter 11

**We where on board the shuttle heading for Tylor's ship. First, there was me, grumbling about how slow the ship was moving. Then there was Kiyone, who was taking a nap. Finally, Mihoshi. We had found her at the mall buying lotto tickets and taking money out of the fountains for gumballs. Currently she was tied and bond tighter than Hannibal. We even put that mask thing on her face.**

"**Are you sure this is necessary," asked the pilot.**

"**I am taking no chances with her," I said sternly.**

"**That's right," said Mihoshi, who had appeared right behind me. "You can never be too careful." To say I was shocked was an understatement. I nearly face faulted.**

"**B-But how?" I turned to where she had been bond and saw it empty.**

"**Hey Mr. Pilot can I drive," I heard her say. I didn't bother to look. I knew where this was going. I was going to die. I looked at Kiyone and envied her. She didn't know.**

"**Guess this is the last chapter. I don't own Naruto. Bye-bye."**

* * *

Chapter 11: Mission at the Temple 

Near the south border in Wind Country there is a small town of Libra. This town holds no real importance. There is no mining and isn't connected to any major roads. It has no real history. Even thieves do not enter this village because it would be a waste of their time. So why were Naruto, Gaara, and Temari entering this village? One word: mission.

They had been genin for about a month now and had done several C class missions with Baki. There first mission was to escort a noble man for a few days. Nothing eventful had occurred other than an encounter with a poisonous snake. Their second mission was to take out a bandit gang. Naruto had used his Sexy Jutsu to infiltrate the gang as a…well if you can guess then your not old enough to know. After he had found out how many there where (luckily before they tried anything on him) Gaara began to use the sand to crush half while Temari got the ones who where running.

They had other missions after that, but this was the first time that they where going solo. The reason was that Baki was needed elsewhere and the Kazekage felt that they where ready for this mission. The mission was simple. Contact the client in Libra about strange disappearances occurring in the village. Then, if other shinobi weren't involved, handle the situation. If other shinobi where involved, then send for reinforcements.

"So this is Libra," said Temari as they entered. It looked like a small farming village, minus the farming. The houses where spread far apart and the roads weren't paved. However, on the other end of town, there was a large cathedral like building. As the sand nins got closer to it, they could make out shapes on the windows. They where all of a single man in different poses. The man had red eyes and long flowing black hair. in some of the windows it looked like he was helping out a village from up in the clouds. Another depicted him killing dog demons. This peaked Naruto's interest. He saw a priest like man coming out of the building and decided to ask a few questions.

"Excuse me," said Naruto politely, "what faith does this belong to?"

"Hohoho," lighted the priest. "This is dedicated to a man who became a god and killed many demons. He then took those who where pure of heart to a better world. However, demons who hated this pure hearted man killed him. We believe that one day our lord will return to save the world and help the faithful enter a place of never ending light. Now I must go now and set up today's procession. If you like, you can join us." With that he quickly went back into the temple. Naruto turned back to his team.

"Any clues to what he was talking about?"

"Probable a cult," said Gaara who was reading his orange book. "It has nothing to do with us. Let's just find our client and get home. That movie you wanted to see will be playing soon." With that they began to walk again.

"So where are we meeting her again," asked the fox container.

"Over there," said Temari as she pointed to a food stand. They each took a seat and placed a small order while they waited. It wasn't long until they where approached by a tanned skinned girl with dark hair with a little red mixed in. she looked about fifteen years old.

"Are you the shinobi from the Sand village," she asked.

"Need you ask," snorted Temari as she pointed to the headband she wore around her neck. "Let's get to the point."

"Agreed. My name is Rose (Yes, that Rose. Got a problem with that?) The disappearance began a few years ago when the cathedral was built. At first, it was maybe once or twice a year. People believe that they had simply moved away. Anyone around here could believe that since nothing ever happens around here. Then, they began to increase. And it wasn't just townspeople, it was travelers who where visiting or people who had simple gotten lost."

"So who did you lose," asked Gaara as he took a bite of his food. Rose let out a gasp.

"My boyfriend. He disappeared a few weeks ago. How did you know?"

"People tend to do nothing about a situation until it affects them in some way. Anything else odd happening around here?"

"Yes," replied Rose. "Our towns drunk became the head of the church. One day he was pissing on the side of the building and the next he day he's dressed in their robes."

"That's odd," commented Naruto.

"There is something else," said Rose. "An old woman appears from time to time with a pale skinned man. They where the ones who had built the cathedral and began to convert most of the townspeople. No one knows who they are, so there isn't much I can tell you."

"Well now I have a few questions," said Gaara. "Any shinobi or any other powerful looking people enter here?"

"No."

"How about people who look like they have no fashion sense. I heard that some really powerful people like to dress up as idiots," said Naruto.

"No."

"Well then let's check out the cathedral then," said Temari.

"Why there," asked Rose.

"That's the place where this all started," said Gaara. "It's the most logical place to check out."

"Well, there will be a mass starting in an hour. You could check it out then," said Rose.

This sounded good to the three Sand nins so they agreed. But unknown to them, the old woman was watching them from a window in the cathedral. She turned to face Orochimaru, who was sitting down reading the funny pages.

"Looks like they are here," she said.

"Shall I take care of them," asked Orochimaru with a wide grin.

"No, they are no ripe enough to pick. Plus, I want Naruto to gather the other vessels. Once he has done that, then I will have them collected in one strike."

"So, what should we do then?"

"We'll let Omar entertain them. If they find out about me, then the effectiveness of the plan will be cut in half. I have waited to long for this plan to fail. Now tell Omar to hold a special mass and then we will leave."

"As you command…master."

About forty five minutes later, Team 3 was standing in front of the cathedral discussing the plan. Temari suggested that they sit through the gathering and look for anything out of the ordinary that went on. Afterwards, they could talk to the drunk turned priest. Naruto and Gaara agreed with this point of action and where about to go in when they saw something that caught their eye.

"What's that," asked Temari as she saw a huge pillar of sand coming their way. She looked at Gaara for the answer.

"What am I, Mr. Know-it-all," he deadpanned.

"I do," said Naruto with fear in his voice as the object causing the sand pillar got closer. It was Shampoo on her bike in a wedding dress. When she got close enough she jumped of and flew towards Naruto who caught her. Her bike flew into Temari who went out like a light. Gaara started poking her with a stick.

"Naruto happy to see his Shampoo, yes?"

"What are you doing here Shampoo," asked Naruto who set her down.

"Shampoo here that Naruto go to Libra. Shampoo then learn from great granny Libra have large temple so we wed now."

All of a sudden Temari jumped up and burst into flames causing Gaara to back away slowly.

"WE ARE ON A MISSION! WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

"So Naruto, we wed so, yes," said Shampoo ignoring Temari completely causing her to face fault.

"Temari is right," said Naruto. "We have to complete this mission first. If you want to help you could watch the back for anything suspicious." He gave her his foxy smile that caused her to melt into a puddle.

After Shampoo agreed to help, the three shinobi went into the temple. The inside was several stories tall with many chandeliers. Pews and candles filled the main floor and the several balconies. At the end of the temple was an alter where the Sand trio could only assume the events took place. Behind the alter was a golden door that seemed to go up all the way to the roof. Seeing that the mass was about to begin the three of them took a seat in the middle so they could get a good view and not draw too much attention.

The procession was dull. There was chanting and singing that made them feel embarrassed. Time seemed to move very slowly until something caught their attention.

"Now we shall have the sacrifice," said Omar. He was a large and bald man. As he said this, two men in cloaks brought in a man who didn't seem like he was happy with this.

"Do not worry child," he said to the sacrifice. "Only those who have the divine blessing of the lord will are allowed to stay. All others shall join him in eternal peace." With that, the men dragged him close to the golden door and Omar walked back to the alter.

"We offer this sacrifice to you Lord Naraku, who rules all…" Omar continue his chant while the golden doors slowly opened. Several shadowy hands shot out and grabbed the poor man who was screaming at the top of his lungs. He was quickly pulled in and the doors slammed shut.

"Naraku, I'm sure I have heard that name before," pondered Gaara.

"I know who he is," said Naruto. "He's the demon my grandparents defeated over thirty years ago. From what I was told he consumed other demons and stole their powers. He's also the one responsible for the deaths of Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. Why are these idiots worshiping him?"

"Why do people worship the devil," asked Temari.

The mass was over after the sacrifice and people slowly began to leave. It was then Naruto and company could see it in their faces. They didn't come here because they believed in this _faith_. They came because they where afraid. Fear made them worship this monster.

"Ah, the three from the Sand Village," said Omar as he noticed they hadn't moved. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Ya, there is," said Temari as they got up and began to move towards him. "Are you the one who has been abducting innocent people?"

"Depends on what you mean by innocent," replied Omar. "Perhaps by your standards, yes they where innocent. But, to me, they where sinners who needed to be saved. They have gone to become one with the great one."

"Are you out of your mind," said Gaara.

"For a while, I was. I had refused to believe in the word of Naraku. Yes I was quit insane. Then, when I was chosen to be judged, I saw the light."

Flashback:

Omar was flung out of the gold door. He just laid there, drool flowing onto the floor. Slowly, the old woman and Orochimaru walked over to him from the shadows.

"It seems one has survived," said Orochimaru.

The old woman said nothing but slowly knelt down towards Omar. She reached out her hand to his face and something freakish happened. Her hand became like melted candle wax. Each of her fingers shot towards Omar and entered his body. One entered through his mouth, another two his ears, and the final two entered his eyes. It lasted for several minutes. When it was finally over, she got back up and smiled at him.

"Spread the word," was all she said as she walked back into the shadows.

End Flashback:

"And ever since that day I have. I will follow the path my lord has given me. Those who will not worship him will be sent to him so that Naraku can forgive them face to face."

"Yep," said Temari. "We can put this guy in the crazy box."

"Naraku isn't a god," said Naruto. "He was a half demon who killed people for his own selfish desires. There wasn't anything merciful about him!"

"I will not tolerate this blasphemy." With that, his arms turned whites and began to drip. "I shall make sure you step through those doors and meet the great Naraku. Wax Bullets!" Dozens of small, hot, waxy projectiles went soaring towards them. They dodged the attack and prepared to counter attack.

"Take this, Tanuki Style: Sand Shuriken!" However, the attack never came. Instead, lightning like energy struck Gaara.

"You fools! We are in the temple of Naraku; demon chakra can not be used in these hallowed halls."

"Eat this, Cutting Whirlwind Jutsu!" However, like Gaara, the lightning like energy struck her and canceled the jutsu. Both of them looked unharmed.

Omar decided to continue his attack. His arms began to reshape themselves into axe blades. They then began to stretch out and swung at the siblings. Gaara dodged it completely, but Temari ended up with a cut on her arm. While he was preparing to do this again, Naruto ran towards him at incredible speed and landed a punch in his face. When he did this, it made the same sound as someone punching mud. As gravity took over, Naruto continued his barrage pf punches all the way down.

"Why can't we use our jutsus," asked Temari as they watched Naruto. "He said demon chakra couldn't be used here, but I don't have any."

"Perhaps it's not meant to be taken literally," said Gaara. "This guy is nuts. He believes anyone who isn't on his side is evil, a demon. So I guess there must be something in here that is neutralizing our attacks."

Their conversation was cut short when they heard a clasping sound. The looked up and saw that Omar had returned his arms and hands back to normal and was hold Naruto in the air by the sides of his head. Omar's face had a fist imprint on it several inches deep along with every other place Naruto had hit.

"Foolish sinner," said Omar in a whisper like voice as he threw Naruto into the pew, breaking them. "You cannot defeat Naraku's chosen one."

Temari jumped into the air with her iron fan in hand. She used it like a bat and hit him on the side of the head, deforming his face even more. He then threw a punch into her gut and sent her into the pews as well. He tried to talk, however he could no longer more his mouth due to the condition of his face.

Naruto and Temari got up and saw that Gaara was smirking.

"It seems you have a weakness after all. Once damage is done, it compromises other functions of the body. You maybe alive, but the more damage we do the less you can do. Naruto, Temari, lets get him."

All three of them then jumped into the air and prepared to strike. Temari was once again using her iron fan as a club aimed for his left shoulder. Gaara was using his fists aimed for his neck. Naruto pulled his Kitsunesaiga out of its sheath and aimed for his right arm. Omar saw the attacks and shot out his arms towards Temari and Gaara. Temari saw the arm coming and used her fan to hit it first, cutting it in two. Naruto saw the attack coming for Gaara and threw his blade along the side of the lengthening arm. Omar was shocked when he was his arm cut off by the sear force of Naruto's attack. Pain soon took the place of shock when Gaara's fist went into Omar's neck. Omar fell down, gasping breath but it was useless. The pathways that led to his lungs from his neck where closed. A few minutes later, he was dead.

"Alright, let's check out what was going on here," said Temari after the death was confirmed. At that moment, however, the cathedral began to crumble. They watched as bricks and other objects began to fall down.

"Time to go," said Naruto as then ran outside. A few minutes later, all that was left of the building was a pile of ruins. Shampoo was waiting for them and asked what happened. They where half-way thought the story when they became aware that they where surrounded by the villagers.

"Ah, hi guys," said Naruto in a cheerful voice.

"Demons," cried one of the villagers. "They have to be demons to have killed Omar and destroy that place."

"We're shinobi of the sand," shouted Temari. "We aren't demons." However, he words fell on deaf ears as stones where thrown at them. Even Rose, the person who had hired them, was joining in. The three of the, minus Gaara because he doesn't need to dodge, dodged the stones and quickly ran out of the village.

"We so so sorry we help you," shouted Shampoo once they where a fare distance away from Libra. "Why you all no fight back?"

"Wasn't worth it," said Gaara as he pulled out his book once again. Before he could begin he was stopped by an angry voice.

"I hate you all," screamed Rose. "Because of you, I'll never know what happened to my boyfriend. All my hopes are gone because of you!"

"We weren't hired to find your boyfriend," said Naruto. "We were hired to handle the situation and we did. No where did it ask us to rescue anyone. Besides, they are dead." With that Rose looked up. "I guess you never went to a mass. There were human sacrifices going on in there! The people who went there knew what was going on and did nothing! I'm sorry for your lose but now our mission is over." With that, they began to leave.

"What are we supposed to do now," asked Rose.

Naruto answered without turning around.

"Not our problem. But, if you want my advice, start over."

Now they had something more important to talk about.

"We learned two important things on this mission," said Naruto. "The first is that the same people who sealed the four tails in Mitsukai are most likely involved. Unless there is another old hag running around with a pale skinned, black haired man. The second is that they are involved with some very dark forces. Mainly Naraku."

"Ya I agree," said Gaara. "But, what are they after?"

"Well, it has to have something with the great tailed demons," stated Temari. "They could be trying to revive Naraku. Or maybe they are going to do it then offer up the demon vessels so he can absorb their powers."

"I can believe the second, but not the first," said Naruto.

"I agree," said Gaara. "If they needed the tailed demons, why didn't they take Mitsukai with them when they had the chance? Why leave her and go through the trouble of going back?"

They continued their discussion as the walked through the dessert, unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching them.

"We gathered many souls from that village," said Orochimaru as he held up a glass cylinder. In it were dozens of small blue spheres.

"Yes we did," replied the old woman. "Pity, I was hoping to use that village for a while longer. But all good things must come to an end. Now, let us use the Sand to destroy the Leaf Village."

"But, I thought we where going to wait until Naruto had gathered all of the demon vessels to start our war."

"That foolish daimyo has nearly crippled the Sand Village. It is on the verge of collapsing. It will have to be soon. Now, get to work!"

"As you command…master."

By the time Team Three had gotten back, they where still no closer to finding out what the Naraku worshipers where planning.

"Hey you little brat," shouted a voice from around the corner, "your cheating me!"

"Shut up," replied a voice that could only be Mitsukai. "You placed the bet, now pay up."

The trio turned the corner to see Mitsukai had set up a poker table in the middle of the street. She was playing against a woman with blond hair, big jugs, and a diamond mark on her forehead. Next to her was a black haired woman holding a pig.

"What going on here," asked Naruto as he walked over.

"Oh, hi big brother," said Mitsukai. "I set up this table so we could get some extra money around the house. I used the Tenseiga I got as the opening bid and then with loser (points to the woman in front of her) comes over and starts losing at every hand."

"YOU BET THE TENSEIGA FOR A FEW DOLLARS?"

"Well, ya. It's a useless sword that can't kill. Mommy Sesshomaru (best name I could find) told me so."

"WHY CAN'T I WIN?"

* * *

"**I know how you feel," I said as I looked up to see us flying towards the Soyokaze. Our fearless pilot had fainted after two minutes of Mihoshi's driving. Now, we were going to do.**

"**There was so much I wanted to do. God, I have never had a real girlfriend before. Why must the good die young?"**

**The computer aboard the ship began a count down till impact. Five seconds. Four. Three. Two. Just then, the ship stopped suddenly. We where in the claws of the Soyokaze. We would live. I could continue writing. Oh, happy days.**

"**To my fans, the end is near. After this brush of death I'm going to either start the wave arc or begin the chunin exams. Vote which you want. If you choose the wave arc, Haku lives! If Chunin is what you want, then Gaara goes on a date!"**

"**Wow," cried Mihoshi. "I can't wait to fly that ship." **

**I began to cry once again.**


	12. Chapter 12

Well here are the votes:

Wave: 2

Chunin exam: 2

A tie? What am I supposed to do with a tie? Well I'm going to be writing a Yuu shorty, and when I'm done, then ill announce what happens.

Remember:

Wave will have Haku living and returning to Sand with the gang. Just imagine what will happen when he meets Yuu. LOL

Chunin will happen after Gaara's date with a real girl. Sorry Yuu fan's, I'm not into that. I just made Yuu that way because I think it's funny!


	13. Chapter 13

"**Wow, thanks Washu," I said to the mini genius. She had given me a brand new laptop like the one she uses. All I had to do to make it appear was to imagine it in front of me and there it was. So cool!**

"**No problem," she said. "Now, can I count of your vote in the Miss Anime Beauty Contest?"**

**Damn, there was always a catch. I was about to say something when Skuld came over.**

"**There you are Washu," she cried. "I'm here to prove I'm smarter than you!"**

"**Ha, I'd like to see you try little girl." (This is the Washu from the Universe series so she's like 13.)**

"**I'm older than you by a couple thousand years!" (Skuld is telling the truth. In Heaven, time moves differently so one week could be about 700 years for us.)**

**I watched for a while as a cat fight broke out. Soon, Sasami, Kasumi, and Belldandy came over and tried to calm them down, but didn't work. Rukia and Botan then came over and made a couple of threats and got everyone to calm down. Amazing how the grim reapers have that affect on people.**

**In case you are wondering why I am surrounded by all these women, I'll tell you. It's the Miss Anime Beauty Contest on the Soyokaze. Our current location is about 20 million light years from Jurai (sp? shrug). I am one of three judges. Ryoga and Vash are the other two judges. However, Ryoga is late so we are looking for him. How the hell did he get off earth?**

**I start walking over to an empty corner so I can write without any problems.**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Date

Team Three had arrived at the daimyo's castle a day early. They where on a B-ranked mission that involved protecting the royal family. Well, that was the basic information. The truth was a bit more complicated.

Flashback: A day and a half ago

"The Wind Daimyo is holding a party for his daughter," said Baki as he was giving them the mission. "It's her thirteenth birthday and there will be princesses from many different countries as well and other people who have high positions of power. Each one will have shinobi from their own perspective countries and we will be no different."

"So we will be guarding the princess," scoffed Temari. "This will be dull. I mean, who attack her with that many shinobi?"

"The princess has been targeted before," said Baki sternly. "This will be an excellent opportunity to show the daimyo our strength and why he needs to increase our budget."

"Them," said Naruto, "if this mission is so important, why aren't older and more experienced shinobi getting it. Why us?"

"Well, there was an extra part to this mission that requires a bit more…youthfulness. You see, the princess doesn't have a date."

"Oh no," said Gaara with a glare. "No, no, no, no, no. We are not an escort service. What is my father thinking?"

"He didn't give us this mission. The Kazekage is currently in a meeting with the leader of a new shinobi village and is unable to do anything else at this time. It was Miss Aoi's idea for you all to do this."

End Flashback

"Well, at least I get to see Temari in a dress," said Naruto as he watched people preparing for the events for tomorrow.

"I hate you," she commented with a laugh. Gaara ignored them as he was deep in the latest issue of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Excuse me," said one of the servants. "The daimyo will see you now."

They followed the man into a room at the other end of the building. It was a long meeting room. At the end of the room sat the daimyo in his purple robes. When he saw them come in, his expression changed from boredom to excitement.

"You're here early, that is good," he said in a whiny voice. "Well two boys for my daughter to choose from, that is good. I hope you will make sure she haves a good time."

"We will do everything that is expected of us," said Temari. "Now, what kind of guy does your daughter like?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"So we decide if she should be with Gaara or Naruto," relied Temari. Inside she was a little worried. If she liked guys like Naruto, Shampoo would find out and try to kill her. That would look very bad. If she liked guys like Gaara, once he got bored he would pull out his book and begin reading right in front of her.

"Who, on your team, has the most experience at protection?"

"That would be me," said Gaara, not looking up from his book.

"Ah, an intellect. I can tell by the way you are reading." He obviously didn't know what the book was about. "Very well. Yomi, take this young man to meet my daughter so they can get to know each other better before tomorrow. I have some things I would like to discuss with the rest of you." With that Gaara went with Yomi. The daimyo got up and went to a corner of the room where there was a box and opened it. He pulled out a few documents and then went back to where he was sitting.

"What are those," asked Naruto as he crossed his arms.

"Detailed information on the last few attacks on my daughter's life. Each time the culprit gets closer and closer. I need you two to make sure that she is safe so I'll give these to you."

"That would be wise," said Temari.

Gaara was walking with Yomi for several minutes tell they got to the princesses room on the sixth floor. Yomi knocked on the door twice.

"Madam, you have a gentleman caller for you." Gaara gave him a glare. Inward he was fuming. He wanted to be doing something exciting. This would be like a babysitting mission. She would probable be spoiler rotten, fat, and annoying.

"Please enter," came a soft voice. Gaara opened the door and saw her sitting in a chair by the window. She wore long, light blue robes with a pink flower pattern. She had long green hair with a bow tied in the back. Her skin looked pale, as if she had never been in the sun. '_O.K., scratch fat,' _was his thought.

"My name is Gaara." She turned her head to face him and he could see her dull, grey eyes.

"My name is Kourui; it is nice to meet you Mr. Gaara."

"No need for the 'Mr.', Gaara will do just fine."

"I see," she said with a small nod. She then got up and picked up something that was hidden on the other side of the chair, a sensing stick. She was blind. She slowly walked over to where Gaara was standing and reached out to touch his face but the sand shield blocked her hand.

"Sorry," he said. "I can't control that."

"What was that?"

"That was my shield of sand. It is my automatic defense."

"I guess it must come in handy."

"Yes it does. If I didn't have it, I'd be dead by now."

They talked for hours. Kourui wanted to know all about Gaara. She learned about his family, his friends, and the people he didn't like. She then learned about his missions and his part in them. She laughed when she heard about his missions during the academy (a ninja, knitting). However, he never told her about his demon. That was the one thing he would never tell her.

"It must be nice," Kourui said as she looked out the window. The sun was starting to set.

"What," asked Gaara?

"Going out and doing all these missions. I have never left this castle unless it was diplomatic." She said this in a very sad voice. Her mother died giving birth to her, her father watched her day and night to make sure she was safe. It had escalated when the doctors told him she was blind at the age of two.

"I could say the same about you, having a father who cares so much about you." She gave him a small smile. This caused him to blush. "Well, I-I got to g-go." He started to walk out and almost tripped on his own foot.

Back with Naruto and Temari, they where checking out all the rooms and the food. According to the list, the assassins had used several different methods against the princess. All the rooms had checked out and where fine. Now they where in the kitchen, checking for poison with special tags.

"Well, all that is left is the punch bowl," said Temari. Naruto rolled his eyes as they walked over to it.

"That is so old," he whined. "Spiking the punch is like the oldest trick in the book."

"Which is why someone would over look it," said the punch bowl. Then, Baki shoot out of it scaring the living shit out of Temari and Naruto. They held on to each other in utter fear.

"What are you doing here," they shouted at the same time.

"My, aren't you two a cute couple," said Baki with an amused smile. Temari and Naruto realized their position and quickly let go, blushing. "Now, as to why I'm here, is to check up on you three. This is a B ranked mission and nothing can go wrong. I'll be in the shadows if you can't handle this. Till then, see ya." With that, Baki sank back into the punch. Naruto went and picked up the punch bowl to find no hole under it. Creepy.

Later that night, there was a knock at the daimyo's door.

"Sweetie, is that you," he asked. When he got no reply, he got out of his bed and went to the door and opened it. On the other side was the old woman.

"Wind Daimyo, I hope I'm not disturbing you this fine night," she asked with fake sweetness in her voice.

"No you didn't," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you would like a progress report."

"Well come in and tell me how it's going." She complied and took a seat in the armchair in his room. The daimyo took a seat on the bed and waited for her to speak.

"So far, the process is going very well. We have moved from rats to pigs and will soon be able to start work on humans. When we started on the rats, there was a 66 chance of death or failure. Now, we have changed that to ½. The pigs, so far, are at 55 failure rate."

"So, you will need more money. How much longer will this take?"

"Well, the princess doesn't need to have her eyes fixed, does she?"

"I'm just worried about the state of my country. While funding your research, I have had to make several cut backs to many areas. Soon, this land will lose its shinobi village and many other villages as well."

"But, once the other nations learn that this land can cure blindness, it will make you for all the hardships your land has suffered. Until then, you can continue to use the Leaf shinobi to do the work of the Sand. After all, isn't that what the alliance is for?" She gave him a small grin that said 'trust me'.

"I hope your right," was his reply.

The next day was very busy. All morning, the staff worked so that the party would please the guests and the princess. The dance hall was decorated with flowers from each of the countries coming. The food consisted of delicacies from every nation as well. The punch bowl (which Naruto and Temari stayed away from) was in the middle of the snack table. Musicians checked their instruments with the shinobi who made sure there where no hidden weapons.

It was about five when the guests began to arrive. Naruto and Temari greeted them at the door. Naruto was wearing a simple black tux and Temari was dressed in a bright blue dress that looked tight against her skin. On the back was her iron fan. Along with the guests were the shinobi that escorted them. Most of them looked to genin. Of course, for them, this mission was a simple escort mission, C class max. The group from Rain who where wearing breathing devices. Then came some Snow, Rock, Cloud, and several other groups. Last came the Leaf. Naruto was glad he wasn't a Leaf at the moment. One of the genin was wearing the same evil green spandex outfit as his sensei. The other looked normal except for the other guys pale eyes. Naruto quickly remembered from his mothers Bingo book that he was a Hyuga.

They went into the dance hall after the last guest had checked in. There they found Gaara and Kourui chatting nicely. Gaara was wearing a red tux and Kourui was wearing a light green dress.

"Well," said Temari with a smile, "they seem to be getting along well. He hasn't pulled out that perverted book yet."

"He isn't that bad."

Suddenly, the musicians began to play the first song of the night. Gaara and Kourui got up and began to slow dance.

"It's going to be a long night," said Naruto.

"Want to dance?"

"You're kidding. Shampoo will kill me."

"I'll take that chance."

"You're not the one she'll kill."

"That's why I'm taking the chance." With that, they entered the dance floor and began to dance as well.

Meanwhile, Shampoo was getting the feeling someone was too close to her Naruto. She would have gone to check up on him, but the café was busy.

The night continues without much happening. About two hours after the music started, the musicians decided to do a bit of karaoke. Naruto and Gaara did Funky Nassau and then got Temari and Kourui to join them in New Orleans (Blues Brothers 2000). The Leaf genin in the spandex sang I'm Too Sexy. That didn't go so well. The Hyuga came up and sang I Feel Pretty. A couple of others came up and sang things like Desert Rose, A Horse With No Name, and Enter Sand Man. This annoyed Naruto.

"Just because we are in a desert doesn't mean we like those songs," he complained.

Later, they all began to eat. Luckily, they had all of their favorites. While they ate, Temari did what all big sisters do, tell embracing stories about Gaara. Kourui loved the one where Gaara messed up a jutsu and lost his clothes in class. Naruto soon became the target as his love life was put on the spotlight.

Over by the punch bowl, Gai was pouring himself a glass when he looked down and saw Baki's face. He poured the punch back in the bowl and simple walked away saying that he had too much and his eyes where playing tricks on him.

Later, most of the adults went into the next room to play poker, leaving the teens alone. However, a few minutes after they left, a genjutsu was placed and most of the people in the dance room where put to sleep. The only ones who where awake where Temari, Gaara, Naruto, and Kourui. They had sensed it and quickly dispelled it on themselves and on the princess.

"Impressive," said a female voice. "You repealed my jutsu." There was a poof and standing in front of them was a white haired woman about the age of 23. She wore tight black pants and shirt that had long sleeves that got wider near her hands. Her forehead protector had the Leaf symbol with a scratch on it.

"Who are you and why are you after Kourui," demanded Naruto.

"Feisty boy," she said as she licked her lips. "Maybe after I kill her I'll take you with me and make you my pet."

"It doesn't matter Naruto," said Temari. "She is after the princess, that's all we need to know."

"Only one hot head, not bad," pouted the woman. She raised her arms and pointed them towards the sand trio. "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" With that, dozens of shurikens flew out of her sleeves towards them. Before they hit, the (the sand was coming from outside since Gaara isn't wearing his gourde) shield of sand blocked all of them. Gaara them stepped forward.

"I'll handle this. Just make sure Kourui is safe."

"Why do you get to have all of the fun," complained Naruto.

"You two have jutsus that would hurt the others in this room. I am better suited for this opponent." Temari and Naruto nodded. It was true. Temari's wind jutsus where not suited for these kinds of situations. And Naruto, well, like to go overboard in his fights. Kourui was there main focus so her safety came first.

"How sweat," said the woman in black. "Now die, Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" Once again she launched her attack and it met with the same results. "What the hell is with this sand?"

"My turn," said Gaara with malice in his voice. "Tanuki Style: Desert Coffin!" With that, the sand began to surround her and trap her in a cocoon. "Tanuki Style: Desert Funeral!" However, instead of a splash of blood there was a poof as the shadow clone was destroyed. The real one appeared next to the piano.

"That was close," she said. "That's some jutsu you got there, but it seems out of your age group little boy. You'll need something better if you want to beat me. Now die, Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" Once again, all of the shots where blocked.

"Fine, I'll try something else. Tanuki Style: Icha Icha World Jutsu!"

The woman sudden found her self in a completely different world. The world she was in was had staircases that went into the sky and doors floating in the sky. There where fountains that poured out wine and sake. Other than that, there was nothing but the ground below her.

"Hello my youthful flower," said a man behind her. She turned around and saw the love of her life in nothing but a speedo. (I will spot here because it is hurting my minds eye thinking about this stuff!)

"What is happening," asked Kourui.

"Don't worry," said Gaara as he went over to her. "She's down and won't be getting back up." He then held her tight so that she would know she was safe.

The next day, the trio was getting ready to leave when the princess stopped them at the gate.

"I want to say thank you for saving my life," she said.

"It was no," started Naruto but was interrupted by Temari.

"Hey Naruto, what is that? Come with me."

Suddenly Gaara found himself alone with Kourui and didn't know what to do. He could say something like it was just my job. Somehow, that didn't seem like the right thing to say in a situation like this. Damn, they never told them how to do things like this in the academy. What would Naruto do? Run away.

Kourui was having similar problems. She knew that it was only his job and she had many different body guards in the past. So why did he affect her like this? Why did she feel like her heart was being squeezed at the thought of him leaving?

Suddenly Gaara grabbed her hand and brought it to his face. Realizing this, she began to feel it starting at the left cheek and moving all the way around.

"Well," said Gaara, "I hope I get to guard you again."

"I would like that," she said with a smile.

Back in the Sand Village, the Kazekage and Orochimaru where finishing there meeting.

"So, are there any problems," asked the snake.

"No," was his only response.

"Very well then. I will take my leave."

As soon as he left, the Kazekage went to his window and looked out. He knew what he was doing would cost many lives, but it had to be done. He only wished there was another way.

Orochimaru walked out of the village and was greeted by his master.

"I take it things went well with the daimyo," he asked.

"Yes. It amazes me how love can blind fools like him. He is willing to destroy his country just to help his daughter."

"Such foolishness."

With that, they left for Sound.

Yuu Special

Enjoy

"Here's your order miss, I mean sir," said the shop keeper to Yuu as he handed him a rolled up poster. He squealed with delight and then ran out of the shop, eager to get home.

As he walked down the street, he was met by his teammates who had been looking for him.

"What are you doing Yuu," screamed Naga. "We have practice today."

"But I just got my order in," cried Yuu as he began to bug the poster. This caused his teammates to sweat drop. They then proceeded to drag him to the training ground while he was kicking and screaming.

Kigi was waiting for them. He was a tall jonin whose hair was hidden by bandages.

"About time," he said as they finally arrived. "Now I have good news for you all. I have decided to enlist you all in the next Chunin exam that will be accruing in the Leaf village."

"What," cried Yuu. "But, that moisture does murder for my hair."

"Yuu, please," said Makoto trying to calm him down. It was his job to play peace maker on the team. "This is a very big opportunity for us."

"But, that also means I won't be able to see my beloved Gaara. I can't take that." With that Yuu began to throw a fit like a five year old.

"SHUT UP," shouted Naga. "I'm sure Gaara and his team will be there as well. I mean, there are on a B ranked mission right now. If they are ready for something like that then they will be there."

After hearing that, Yuu jumped to his feet and ran into the middle of the training field.

"Well, what are you all waiting for," he shouted. "Let's train!"

After a few hours, the training was finally over and Yuu began to walk back to his family's compound. Then he saw Mitsukai at her gambling table.

"Is this legal," he asked as he walked over.

"Of course it is," she said sweetly. "I miss that blond lady. She was good for business. Thanks to her, mom didn't have to cook for a week."

Yuu then noticed the sword that was leaning next to her chair.

"What's that," he asked.

"That's the Tenseiga," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but I promised Naruto and mom that I wouldn't gamble it away anymore."

"What's so special about it?"

"No clue. I mean, it can't kill anyone so what's the big deal. So, going to play or what?"

"No thanks," said Yuu as he smiled and walked away.

Yuu arrived home a few minutes later.

"How was your day honey," asked his father. He was a short, thin man with long pink hair and green eyes. His voice sounded very feminine like his son. He was wearing a white dress with a yellow apron.

"It was fine. Thanks for asking daddy."

"Yuu is that you," came the voice of his mother. She was a tall woman who had buzz cut going for her. She was dressed in overalls and a blue shirt. Her voice was deep as Louis Armstrong (to all those who don't know him, he sang What A Wonderful World). The poor boy never stood a chance.

After Yuu told his parents about the Chunin exam, he skipped up to his room to put up his new poster. When he got to his door, he opened it and let out a sigh. The room was like a shrine to Gaara. There where three stand up posters of him in different positions. The sheets had his picture on them was well. His lamp was in the shape of Gaara's head. Yuu took being a fanboy to the extreme.

He then went to an empty wall and put up the poster of Gaara. This one portrayed Gaara with half of his body hidden by his shield of sand.

"Soon Gaara, we can do this and that and this and that," he said, repeating himself as his perverted mind went to work on all of the scenarios.

Meanwhile, Gaara was having a sneezing fit.

* * *

**I stop writing as I heard a noise from behind me. The only thing behind me is a door that leads to the vacuum of space. Then, I see that the handle is moving.**

"**Shit," I said as I moved away from the door and went around the nearest corner. "Who in the hell put an opening hatch on the outside?"**

**Just then the door opened. The air began to rush out for a few moments and then stopped. I peeked and saw Ryoga.**

"**Where the hell am I now," he cried.**


	14. Chapter 14

"**Where the hell is he," I complained for the tenth time. The beauty contest was supposed to have stared an hour ago, but Ryoga was at his seat yet.**

"**Complaining will not make him arrive any sooner," said Sesshomaru, another judge.**

"**Why are you doing this," I asked.**

"**I'm looking for a new mate. Do you know how hard it is to raise an eight year old human?"**

"**Can't say that I do. But, I thought you had a Lolita complex."**

**I received a death glare from him. I began to pray that Ryoga whould get here soon. Very, very soon.**

**Meanwhile, Ryoga was getting directions from a stranger he had just met on the ship.**

"**It's just down this hall. I think," said Zaraki while scratching his head.**

"**Isn't that what you said ten minutes ago," asked Ryoga as they passed a sign that told them to go the other way to get to the contest.**

"**Trust me, I know exactly where we are," he lied. He had no clue and noticed there was a dead end in front of them. When they got to the wall there was a sign on it.**

"**What's it say," asked Zaraki.**

"**Darthvalgaav doesn't own Naruto or any other crossovers. Ryoga, you idiot, better not be late or else I'll neuter in you of my stories," read Ryoga. Jeopardy music began to play in the background.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Enter the Chunin Exams!

Hinata and her sensei, Kurenai Yuhi, where walking downtown after a team practice. Kurenai was very proud of the team's progress and planned on putting them in the upcoming chunin exam. She believed that this exam whould be very good for Hinata's confidence and Kiba's overconfidence.

"S-Sensei," said Hinata suddenly, pointing at the top of a telephone pole. Kurenai looked up and saw a blond head boy in a red, sleeveless, gi and long, red, baggy pants. He was also wearing a white, sleeveless, trench coat with foxy written on the back. He had on a forehead protector, but they couldn't see the symbol on it. He seemed to be staring at the Hokage Monument with a smirk on his whisked face.

"Hey," called Kurenai, "what are you doing up there?"

The boy looked down. They noticed that he wore the symbol for the Sand on his forehead protector. He jumped down and landed in front of them.

"Just taking in the sights, the people, and the graffiti," he said. Kurenai didn't know what he was talking about till she looked at the monument. All the faces had been painted on and the fourth was singing the Asshole song by Denis Leary (God bless that man).

"I have to go," she said quickly leaving Hinata with this blond from the Sand Village.

"So," said the blond, "mind showing me around? It's been so long since I've been here I have forgotten everything."

"O-O.K.," she said with a deep blush. _Oh my Kami, he's perfect. Blond hair, blue eyes, those whisker marks, he's what every guy should look like._

When Kurenai and the other shinobi got to the monument, all they found where paint buckets and a pile of sand.

Over at the entrance to the Leaf village, thirteen people for the Sand village entered.

"Why did Naruto leave the village early," asked Shinobu. She was worried about him, having not seeing him for several days.

"He went to get his katana sharpened or something," said Temari with a sigh. "He said he's meet us here."

"I hope that idiot didn't get lost," said Kigi. He knew about the boy's behavior and didn't find it amusing.

"He's here," said Baki looking at the monument. They all sweat dropped.

"Shampoo go look for her Airen. Bye-bye till later." With that, she left.

"Wait up Shampoo," yelled Mitsukai as she ran after Shampoo. "I'll help."

"Well, looks like they got everything take care of," said Yuu. "Gaara, how about we go on a date?" He looked surprised as only an outline of Gaara was left where he had been standing.

"Let's all look for him," said Oirusando with an impassive expression. Naga then began to drag Yuu and Makoto towards the monument. Shinobu walked with Ryuu and Ryouta in the opposite direction. Temari went in the direction she believed her brother went. The three jonins went to turn in the paperwork need for the exam.

"O-Over there is the ninja academy," said Hinata as she should Naruto around. It had been about an hour since they meet and she had been giving him a full tour. While they walked, Naruto had been asking her many questions. Some personal and others about the village it's self.

"Do you think anyone whould mind if we went inside," asked Naruto.

"N-No, I d-don't think s-so."

The two went into the building and began to look around. The tour stopped in Hinata's old class room. Naruto walked in and looked around. _I wonder if this would have been my classroom had I grown up here. What could have been._

"Well isn't this a surprise," said a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw a scar faced man who greeted them with a kind smile. "Did you come here just to visit your old sensei?"

"N-No sensei," said Hinata. "I-I'm just showing h-him around." She pointed to Naruto.

"I see," he said as he turned to Naruto. "My name is Iruka." He held out his hand. Naruto shook it.

"Naruto of the Sand Village."

_Naruto, _thought Iruka. _That name sounds familiar. _Before he could think any further, they heard a large crash coming from down stairs. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Well," he said, "that's my cue to go." With that he jumped out the window and disappeared quickly. A few moments later, the wall of the classroom was destroyed by a purple haired girl.

"Has you seen Shampoo's Airen?"

With Mitsukai, she was walking near the Hyuga compound when she saw a girl who looked about her age.

"Hi, have you seen by big brother?"

"Why should I talk to you," asked the Hyuga who narrowed her eyes. Mitsukai's eye twitched a bit.

"Let's try this again. Have you seen by older brother?" She gave her a smile.

"Go away, you any me."

A wind blew past them as they stared at each other.

"THAT"S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN BITCH!" With that, Mitsukai threw a punch at the girl and hit her nose.

"No one, not even my sister, gets away with doing something like that."

It was on. Mitsukai was hit by the Hyuga girls palm trust. She countered with a right hook and then did a foot sweep to knock her off balance. The Hyuga landed on her palms and used they like a spring to get back up and the launched a series of palm thrusts at Mitsukai. That's when they decided to go all out and where soon covered by a dust cloud and fought anime style.

"That's it girls," said Hiashi Hyuga as he picked up both girls by the back of there shirts. Both girls continued to try to attack each other, but Hiashi's arms where longer. "Now miss, what does your brother look like."

"Oh ya, him," exclaimed Mitsukai. "He has blond spiky hair and blues eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek." That description sounded familiar to the Hyuga but he could place it.

"Hanabi, help her look for her brother."

"Why should I help this commoner," she asked as she was set down by her father. He gave her a stern look and look and she quietly agreed.

Naga was with her teammates on a search. However, it wasn't for Naruto. It was for someone else.

"Naga, why are we looking for this Anko person," asked Yuu. Makoto just nodded in agreement.

"Because, she was trainer by the great Orochimaru. I have to get her autograph. If only he was younger I'd," she stopped and let out a series of giggles. Her teammates sweat dropped and backed away slowly.

Gaara was walking down the street, passing a dango shop with an attractive woman in a trench coat in it, till he saw a book store. He went inside and went to the back section where people usually find the porn and began to look at the selection. Then he saw Make-Out Tactics issue two, the latest issue from the author of Icha Icha Paradise! Gaara reached out for the book at the same time as a one eyes, silver haired jonin who should have been at a meeting.

"I think that's a bit out side your age group," he said coldly.

"Shouldn't you be trying to get the real thing instead of reading about it," countered Gaara.

"That book is MINE," said Kakashi as he gave Gaara his death glare.

Inside Gaara, Shukaku was yelling his head off. "_He can't take the precious. It belongs to us. Kill those who take our precious porn. Yes, yes. They deserve death. Yes, yes. Kill them all and find the author who writes these books and enslave him to write these books forever!"_ Gaara nodded and decided to deal with this man, but not kill him.

"You leave me no choice," said Gaara as he went poof. A second later, he was transformer into a nude female. Kakashi recognized her as Anko. Kakashi fainted due to blood loss. Gaara them grabbed the book and went to pay for it.

Ryuu was looking at Shinobu as she was looking for Naruto in evey garbage can. He just sighed.

Temari was just walking when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hanabi, you are not better than be so get that stick out of your ass."

"Whatever dobe."

"THAT"S IT! ITS ON AGAIN!" Soon, Temari was knocked over by a moving dust cloud. However it ran into three children who where running away from a guy in a black outfit wearing makeup.

"What the hell Konohamaru," yelled Hanabi.

"Ya watch where you are going," yelled Mitsukai. Konohamaru looked at the girls and hearts appeared in his eyes. There was not one, but two angels before him. The background behind them became all starry. This was short lived as he was grabbed by Kankuro (in this story he is a Leaf Nin and is on team 7. had to put him somewhere).

"Finally got you," he said as he held up the boy. "I hope you're ready for a beat down."

"Kankuro, stop it," said Sakura who had appeared from around the corner. "He's just a kid."

"Well aren't you just pathetic," said Mitsukai as she stood up. "Picking on little kids. Maybe you also enjoy stealing candy from babies."

"Well look at the mouth on this one," said Kankuro as he dropped the grandson of the Third. "Maybe I should teach you a little respect."

"You'll have to get past be first," said Temari who had been silent till now.

"And us as well," said Ryuu as he and the rest of the Sand rookie nine (minus Gaara and Naruto) walked up from behind Naruto. They had heard Mitsukai and had decided to see what was up.

"Fine, I'll take all of ya on," he said.

"Kankuro, stop it," said Sasuke from a branch on a tree.

"I agree," said Gaara as he appeared next to Sasuke, his arms crossed.

Kankuro, to his credit, backed off. Mitsukai, on the other hand, wasn't happy with all of the interference.

"I could of taken him," she told Gaara as he appeared next to her. "I just learned a new jutsu that would have taken him down."

"Have you forgotten why we are here," asked Gaara. "We have to find Naruto."

"Then look no further," said the thing of Kankuro's back. With a puff, it disappeared and was replaced with Naruto.

"AHH," shouted Kankuro. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH…?"

"That thing on your back," finished Naruto. "I substituted for it about six blocks ago. It's in some trash can." He turned to his fellow shinobi as Kankuro ran to find his puppet. "Hey guys, miss me?"

"Where were you," asked Temari.

"Around," answered Naruto. "I see you have made some friends, Mitsukai."

"Please. I just ran into them and got into a couple of fight with this stuck up," she said as she pointed to Hanabi. Naruto chuckled lightly.

"I swear, she gets more like you every day," sighed Temari.

"Let's go," said Gaara, taking control.

They all turned to leave, but where stopped but the voice of a pink haired kunoichi.

"Wait a moment," she said. "By the looks of your forehead protectors you are shinobi of the Sand."

"Congratulations, you get a cookie," said Yuu with a smirk.

"What are you doing here," asked Sasuke.

"Chunin exams," said Naruto with a grin.

"What's your name," demanded Sasuke.

"Who," asked Mitsukai? "After all there are a lot of us. You'll have to narrow it down."

"Shut kid, I want to know the name of the red head."

"I am Gaara of the Desert."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha."

"I thought he looked familiar," said Naruto, glaring at Sasuke. "He kind of resembles Itachi guy we meet a few years ago."

"What," yelled Sasuke, anger written all over his face.

"Well, later," said Naruto as they began to walk away.

"Dobe, I asked you a question."

"And I choose to ignore you teme," said Naruto without turning around.

Sasuke was quickly restrained by his teammates, fearing a war might break out if he attacked them.

In wave country, the old woman stood in front of two graves. Two shinobi of the Sound had dug up one.

"So, you have died. Well, death is not final." She held out a container full of blue soul orbs. She leaned down and placed the container on the chest of a boy with an angelic face. The souls went into his boy and a second later, his eyes opened.

"How," he asked.

"You are not alive," she said. "I have only reanimated you for the time being. You will serve me like my other servant. If you please me, I will restore you completely as well as the person you hold dear. Fail me, and I will make sure you never see him again, in any lifetime."

* * *

**Ryoga and Zaraki finally got to the event room at 2 A.M. No one was there.**

"**Are we late," asked Ryoga. He then saw some cards from me. He picked them up and began to read them. "This is my foot. This is your ass. This is what I'll do if you are late again. Don't be late!"**

"**Don't worry," said Zaraki. "He'll calm down if he gets a lot of reviews."**

"**Please people, review," cried Ryoga.**


	15. Chapter 15

**It was day two, and we were still waiting on Ryoga to show up. Damn, I had hoped it get him here earlier by scaring the shit out of him, but that didn't work. So, to kill time, I was talking to Sesshomaru.**

"**Why did you put Kankuro with team seven," he asked. Why was everyone asking me that? Was it really that big of a deal?**

"**Well, one I had to put him somewhere due to his fans. Then, there was the missing person on team seven and I didn't want to make another OC so soon. So, I put him with the other people I hate in the show (I dislike Kankuro)."**

"**Why do you hate them?" Is he joking? I can't tell.**

"**I dislike like Sasuke for a couple of reasons. One, he's a jerk. I can't believe that he is somehow more popular than Naruto! There's a poll that say's that the asshole who betrays his village, hurts everyone around him, and is an ego manic, is more popular than the guy who goes out of his way for his friends, is kind to most people, and has more moral fiber than anyone else on that show! Then there is Kankuro who just annoys me. What kind of wimp uses puppets? And Sakura, I have only this to say to her." I jump onto the stage and begin to sing.**

"**Sakura's a bitch, she's a big fat bitch,  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world,  
She's a stupid bitch, if there ever was a bitch,  
She's a bitch to all the boys and girls. **

On Monday she's a bitch  
On Tuesday she's a bitch  
On Wednesday through Saturday she's a bitch  
Then on Sunday just to be different,  
She's a super king kong mega mega bitach!

Have you ever met Sakura,  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world,  
She's a mean old bitch, she has stupid hair,  
She's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch  
Bitch, bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch  
She's a stupid bitch, Sakura's a bitch,  
And she's such a dirty bitch.

Talk to kids around the world,  
It might go a little something like this...

Sung in three different languages by other children who appear out of nowhere

Have you ever met Sakura,  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world,  
She's a mean old bitch, she has stupid hair,  
She's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch  
Bitch, bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch.  
She's a stupid bitch, Sakura's a bitch,  
And she's such a dirty bitch;

I really mean it,  
Sakura! She's a big fat, fucking bitch  
Big old fat fuckin' bitch, Sakurrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaa...  
Yeahhhhh... Chaaaaa"

**(From South Park the movie, Kyle's Mom's a Bitch revised)**

**I walk back and take my seat.**

"**I hope that answers your question," I tell him politely. Just then Ryoga walks in. I get back up and walk over to him.**

"**Sorry I'm late," he says. "I got a bit lost."**

"**No worries." I pull out a bag. "Just offer this up to Sesshomaru and everything will be cool."**

**Ryoga grabs the bag and walks over to Sesshomaru.**

"**Sorry I'm late. Here a little something to say I'm sorry." He reaches in the bag and pulls out some dog biscuits. Sesshomaru's go red, not a good sign. At least this will teach him not to be late. I begin to write.**

"**I don't own Naruto," I say was I listen to Ryoga get the living shit beaten out of him.**

* * *

Chapter 15: The First Test 

Naruto was having a dream. He was wearing an ugly orange jumpsuit and wearing the symbol of the Leaf on his forehead protector. He was on the same team as the Uchiha and the pink haired girl. In the dream the fought with each other a lot and were usually spending most of their time waiting for the sensei to show up.

Naruto woke up at last and was shocked to see Shampoo sleeping next to him. He soon realized that she was wearing nothing but a single t-shirt over her body. Then, he realized that he was missing his pajamas. He looked down and saw he was wearing only his boxers. _Think clean thoughts, think clean thoughts._ He got out of bed and stood up at the worst time possible.

"Time to get up," said Temari happily as she opened the door. A second later, her eye began to twitch. A dark aura surrounded her as she let out her killer intent.

"Kami, why have you forsaken me," he said to the ceiling. He then braced himself for the pain that was coming.

A few hours later, the three teams from the Sand were sitting in room 301. Naruto was very thankful for the Kyuubi's healing powers at that moment. During this time, his broken bones had healed and his black eyes where gone. He didn't get why she got so mad at him. It wasn't as they where dating and he was cheating on her. So why…

"So, does anyone know what the exam is like," asked Ryuu, not liking the silence.

"I heard that it's divided into three parts," answered Yuu, who was sitting next to Gaara. "My father told me that the first part is a written section, the second is a survival test, and the third is one on one combat." He hoped this information whould cause Gaara to notice him more. Oh, how he prayed.

"Oh man," whined Naruto. "I hate written tests. So many words." Great, the first part had to have the thing he hated most. He began to think of a way around this situation, when an idea came to him. Then he heard something scary.

"Gaara," purred Yuu, "how about a date after this exam."

"I have to go," said Gaara quickly. "I think I hear my mother calling. Yes, that's right, my mother." He began to walk out the door.

"Ya," said Temari wanting to get out of there. "I think I hear mom to. I'm coming mother." She began to follow her brother.

"What's that Mrs. Gaara's Mom," said Naruto. "You want to see me to? Alright I'm coming to." Naruto followed Temari.

"That's funny," said Yuu. "I didn't hear anyone." The rest of the shinobi in the room sweat dropped.

The members of Team Three walked towards a balcony where they heard some noises. When they got there they saw a fight going on. The first one they recognized as the Uchiha. The other one they had no clue on who he was. What they where sure about was that he was freaky. A bowl shaped hair cut, very large eye brows, and wearing green spandex. Gaara and Naruto noticed that when he looked at the pink haired girl he had hearts in his eyes.

"Who whould let him go out dressed like that," asked Temari with disgust.

Naruto and Gaara nodded in agreement as they watched. The Uchiha was being bested at every turn and could do nothing to stop the assaults of this green genin. Suddenly, the Uchiha was shot into the air and the green guy appeared behind him to finish the match. However, a pinwheel was shot out and halted the attack.

"Lee, that move is forbidden," said a turtle as they landed.

"I'm sorry," said the guy named Lee.

"Sorry isn't good enough. Now take you punishment." With that the turtle puffed and then a larger version of Lee appeared making everyone face fault.

"Lee, that was very unyouthful of you," said the larger Lee.

"I lost to this freak," said the Uchiha.

"Don't make fun of Gai-sensei," shouted Lee

"Lee," said Gai right before he slugged the poor boy. Then be began to tear up. "Lee, it's alright. Your young and the spring time of youth only happens once." With that a rainbow and waves appeared behind them and they began to hug.

"GAI-SENSEI."

"LEE."

"GAI-SENSEI."

"LEE."

"GAI-SENSEI."

"LEE."

"GAI-SENSEI."

"LEE."

Up on the balcony, Temari had assumed the fetal position and was sucking her thumb.

"Must. Protect. Eyes," said Gaara. "Must. Reach. Porn." He pulled out his Make-Out Tactics book and began to read franticly.

"_I feel sorry for Shukaku_," said Kyuubi in Naruto's head. "_That mans ancestor was the first holder on Shukaku and that's what drove him to insanity. Can you believe that there was a time when he spoke with a British accent and wore a monocle?"_

"I see we have some youthful people from Sand here watching us," said Gai noticing the trio. Naruto gave him his foxy smile.

"We happen to be getting some fresh air and saw this match. We look forward to a decent challenge from him."

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT. I SHALL PASS THIS EXAM OR ELSE I WILL DO 200 PUSH UPS. IF I FAIL THAT I WILL DO 500 KICKS. AND IF I FAIL THAT…"

"Well that's nice," said Naruto interrupting him. "The exam will be starting soon. I suggest that we all better be going. Oh and Uchiha, I hope you learned something from that match. If you didn't, you don't deserve to be here."

Gaara picked up his sister and went back to the exam room. Naruto, however, went into the bathroom to get ready for the first test. He bit his thumb and did the sighs for the summoning jutsu and summoned a white fox wearing a cap and gown.

"You called boss," he asked.

"Yes. I need you to transform into a pencil and help be out with this exam," said Naruto. The fox nodded and in a puff he disappeared and was replaced with a pencil. Naruto picked it up and put it in his pocket. He then went back to the room.

A few minutes passed and soon an argument was heard by the entire room. The Sand nins looked over and saw a blond kunoichi and the pink haired one fighting over the brooder. They could here every word that was said.

"How troublesome," said a lazy looking kid with a kid eating chips right behind him.

"Wow, the gangs all here," said another kid with a puppy sitting on his head. Behind him was Hinata and some guy with sunglasses. "You better be ready Kankuro, because I'm going to kick your ass."

"As if Kiba. You're going down."

"Would you kids please keep it down," said a silver hair genin with glasses. He walked over to them and told them that they should keep it down because it pegged them as rookies. He then introduced himself.

"How many times have you taken the exam Kabuto," asked pinky.

"This is my seventh times. But I'm not worried I have these info cards you can ask me about anything from the villages and I'll have them on these cards."

"Do you have information on Rock Lee of the Leaf and Gaara of the Desert," asked the Uchiha.

"Too easy. Let's see, here's Lee. According to this he has done 20 D ranked missions as well as 12 C ranked. He specializes in taijutsu and his other skills are unknown. This is his first time taking the exam. Next is Gaara of the Desert. 8 C's and even a B. And he has never been hurt in any mission."

"Hey Sasuke," said the blond kunoichi, "I have a new jutsu that will give you better information." Sasuke looked at her in surprise. She looked at Gaara and his teammates and did some hand sighs. "Mental Speaker!" With that, the thoughts of Team Three where heard to the rookie nine of the Leaf as if they where on a speaker.

"_I wonder what the next Icha Icha book will be like. Maybe I should write my own book and start my career as a super pervert."_

"_I wonder if I can get another pigtail. Is five too many?"_

The last one, Naruto, just sang the word ramen to the meow mix song. (I don't want to write that all out)

"How was that helpful," asked Sasuke.

"Well, we know their all idiots," said the blond girl with a smirk.

"Or maybe," said Naruto as he appeared behind her, "we heard you. You are very loud for a kunoichi. Remember silence is golden."

"You," said Sasuke with anger.

"Yes," said Naruto as his eyes went into puppy dog mode and blinked several times.

"Sorry if we are interrupting you," said Shinobu as she walked over.

"Hello Shinobu," said the guy in sunglasses.

"H-Hello Shino," she replied.

"You know him Shinobu," asked Naruto. This was news to him.

"Yes," replied Shino. "We have an arranged marriage."

"Well," said Naruto with a grin. "I hope it's canceled. I hate to think what whould happen he she was stuck with someone as talkative as you."

Shino only raised an eyebrow at this. Sasuke as getting fumed that he was being ignored.

Suddenly, the trio from Sound raced towards them. The mummy man appeared above Kabuto and looked like he was ready to strike.

"Forget to mention the Sound will ya," he shouted. However Naruto moved in front of Kabuto and made some familiar signs that made Temari groan.

"Sexy Jutsu!" Well, all the men who had never seen that before, including Shino, fainted.

"I just had to get that out of my system," said Naruto as he returned to normal.

"That's enough maggots. Fighting will not be tolerated unless we say so. Try this again and you will be failed. My name is Ibiki and I will be the first examiner for this exam. Now take your seats as we pass out the written portion."

They all took their seats and took out their pencils. After all, a good shinobi is prepared for anything.

"All right I'll go over the questions once and there will be no questions. The exam will have ten questions. You will start out with ten points and for every question you get wrong, you will lose one point. If you are caught cheating, you will lose two points. Caught cheating three times and you fail automatically. Also, this test will be taken as a team. If one of you fails, you all fail. The tenth question will be given at the last fifteen minutes."

With that the test began. Naruto lets his 'pencil' do all the work for him. Gaara waited for a few minutes then used his Third Eye to look at other people tests. He had originally created this jutsu to peek on the girls at the bath house. Temari just looked up and saw a mirror used by the bun haired girl. Naga let out a small snake that blended into the background and spied on a few people. She then sent the snake to relay the information to her teammates. Shinobu did the same with her ants.

Back in town, Mitsukai was eating some ribs on a park bench. It was her favorite food. Well, any meat on a bone was her favorite. As she eat, a certain person came walking towards her.

"Great," said Hanabi, "it's you. Can't you even eat properly?"

"Well, if it isn't the princess. What's the matter, someone forget to feed your ego today?"

They began to stare at each other. The tension caused sparks to fly between each other.

"What are you doing here anyways," asked Hanabi.

"I'm waiting for my brother to pass the first part of the exam. I was told by Baki that it would be done buy ten."

"Please, he'll never pass this exam. My cousin will pass with flying colors. I bet my older sister makes it father than him."

"A bet? I'm in. What are the stakes?"

"If either my cousin or sister beat your brother, then you have to be my servant for a week."

"Fine. But, if my brother wins then you have to buy my family dinner till we leave."

"Deal," they said at the same time. They then noticed the time and went to the academy, not realizing that they where being followed by a square rock.

"All right, time for the last question. However there are special rules to it. First you have the option of not taking it. If you choose that you fail. If you take the question and miss it you get an automatic zero and are banned from ever taking this exam ever again."

"That's bogus," shouted the dog boy. "There are others here who have taken this exam before."

"That's true, but I wasn't in charge before. Now I am and I'm making the rules. It's just your unlucky break."

At that, three teams where dismissed. More would have, if Naruto hadn't spoken up.

"Hey, give us the question already."

"Are you sure about this? If you fail, you will be a genin for the rest of your life."

"What's life without a little risk? It just make the reward so much better."

With that everyone's fears disappeared. They realized that he was right. The greater the risk, they sweater it would be to become a chunin. They all stayed where they where.

"Very well then," he said and paused for a few seconds. "Everyone in this room…passes."

"What," cried several people.

"I will explain. As many of you figured out the purpose of this test was not to see what you knew, but how well you could gather information. To supply you with correct answers, several people where placed in the room as your targets. Then, it was up to up to share this information with your teammates."

"O.K. we get that," said Temari. "So what was the deal with the tenth question?"

"In the world of the shinobi you will be given many difficult tacks like the one I gave you. When you get them, will you be able to say no because you don't have enough information? The answer is no. as chunin, you will be placed in many difficult situations and will have to think on your feet and will not be able to say no to them. The last question was to test your resolve. I congratulate you all on passing the first test."

The celebration was short live as a large ball came in threw the window, and out popped Anko behind a banner.

"All right maggots, no time to celebrate. I am Anko and will be the proctor for the second test. Follow me." Everyone just sweat dropped.

"You're early," said Ibiki.

"Could she be related to Naruto," asked Gaara. He knew Naruto had been born here and was worried he might have family here.

"Wow Ibiki, you let 78 people pass," said Anko. "You're getting sloppy."

"I think it's because we have a more talented group this year."

"Well don't worry, I'll cut them by half in the next round." This would have been more frightening if not for what happened next. A girl on a bike came crashing threw the broken window and landed on Anko and then raced towards Naruto.

"Shampoo bring ramen to Airen."

"T-Thanks Shampoo," he replied. A second later, two girls ran down the door.

"See, my brother is still here!"

"So, my sister and cousin are still here as well. And if my weak sister could do it, anyone could."

"H-Hanabi i-is so c-cold," said Hinata as dark clouds hung over her head.

"Ouch," said Anko as she got up. "O.K. lets go to the next part of the exam. Along the way I can get some aspirin."

* * *

"**Wow, I can't believe you beat him so badly he can't turn back to human," I said to Sesshomaru. He smirked.**

"**I will not be treated like a dog."**

"**Well, now we need to find a new third. Any ideas?"**

"**We need someone who will be impartial and not easily manipulated."**

**I began to think of everyone I knew who was here.**

"**I got it! We'll have Kamatari Honjo be our third. He tried to enter the contest, but luckily we do a physical first or things might have gotten…weird."**

"**That they would," said Sesshomaru with a shutter. "Please read and review so chapters will come faster."**


	16. Chapter 16

**I stared at Kamatari as he hit on Sesshomaru. For those of you who don't know him, he's the cross dresser with the scythe. In fact, the idea for Yuu came from him.**

"**You now Sesshomaru," said Kamatari, "I have a history of evil deeds. We could cause major carnage."**

"**All right people," said Tylor getting everyone attention. "We welcome you to this years Miss Anime Beauty Contest. Let's meet the judges. First up is the writer Darthvalgaav. For more information on him, checkout his profile. Then there is Lord Sesshomaru, the eldest son of the great dog demon and half brother to Inuyasha. Last Kamatari Honjo, the creepiest cross dresser in all of anime. All right, this year's prize is this little black pig." He holds up Ryoga and all the girls start with the 'it's so cute' bit. "All right, the first round will be the traditional cooking contest."**

**That doesn't sound so bad. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? That's when I notice Lum and Akane. I begin to cry as I wait for my death sentence. Why me?**

* * *

Chapter 16: Enter the Forest of Death

The Genin teams arrive at an area that was named the Forest of Death. It seemed fitting, in a strange way. Looking into the tree line, there was only blackness and the strange noises that came out of it sent chills into the most seasoned shinobi.

"All right maggots," cried Anko. "This is where you will be taking the second part of the exam. It will be an extreme survival test. Each one of you will be getting a scroll. There are Earth and Heaven scrolls. You need to steal an opposite one from another team and make it to the tower in the center of the forest. How ever you may not look at the contents of the scroll until you reach the tower. This part will last a total of five day."

"What," cried a fat boy. "What will we do for food?"

Anko snickered. "Don't worry; there are plenty of things to eat in the forest. Along with many poisonous snakes, spiders, and _other_ things. Oh one more thing. I need you to sign these weavers so I won't be responsible for your deaths."

A few minutes after she handed out the papers, Naga ran up to her.

"Can I please have your autograph," she asked as she bowed her head.

Anko looked confused for a moment then took the paper and pencil and signed it. She then asked why she wanted it. Naga replied that she respected all snake users since they where so few. A couple minutes after that, a cyclops ninja appeared and began to blush when he saw Anko.

"What do you want Kakashi," asked Anko.

"Just checking up on my team," he replied. That's when his gaze fell on Gaara. "YOU MADE ME LATE FOR A MEETING! (everyone who knows him shouts liar) YOU OWE ME A BOOK!"

Gaara smirked. "I got to it first. So, just wait for them to restack."

"So this is the jonin you knocked out," said Naruto as he walked over to his teammate. Kakashi looked at the boy and his visible eye grew wide. It was like looking at a ghost. A second later, Kakashi disappeared.

"What was that about," asked Gaara. Naruto shrugged. With that they went to chat with the other Sand-nins while they waited to receive their scroll.

Over with Hinata's group, Hanabi was drilling into her sister not to lose. She kept taking about a bet and not wanting to pay for someone else's dinner. Seeing this, Mitsukai decided to make sure her brother had everything. She was every confidante of her brother's abilities, but it didn't hurt to wish him good luck

Soon the teams began to move towards their gates leaving Mitsukai, Hanabi, and a square rock with eyeholes.

Kakashi appeared into the Hokages office, who was reading the latest issue of Make-Out Tactics.

"Lord Hokage, have you looked at the shinobi from the Sand and can I barrow that book when you're done?"

"No you may not, Kakashi. It's my book. Now, why do you want to know?"

"I saw a shinobi that caught my attention. I wanted to see if my suspicions could be confirmed."

"Very well," said the old man with a sigh. "Which team was it? I haven't looked at all the teams yet. I have been busy with the teams from Sound, Cloud, and Stone."

"One of his teammates is a red head with the word love written on his head. His other teammate was a girl with four pigtails and a large fan on her back." Kakashi waited while the old man began to look at file after file.

"Ah, here we are," he said as he opened one with Gaara's picture. "Let's see, the first is Gaara, who is the Kazekages soon. (turns the page) The kunoichi of the group is his older sister."

The next page made him pause. He looked at the picture of a boy with blond spiky hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks. His eyes dashed to the name of this boy.

"Naruto…"

"How can this be? We looked for years trying to find him. You even sent your student to find him and he turned up empty handed."

The Hokage stood up and went to the balcony. This news was too much to take in. A few minutes of staring, a thought came to mind.

"Do you think he knows?"

"Depends on what you're talking about. If it's the demon fox, then most likely yes. If it's about his birth then…no."

Sarutobi nodded in agreement. There was no way he could now.

"If he ever found out, he wouldn't take it very well," said the old man quietly.

The second part of the exam had begun. Team Three had begun the search for the second scroll. Jumping from tree to tree, looking for other teams, they traveled for about two hours till they found a team. They where three men from the Village Hidden in the Rain. They appeared to be much older then they where. Luckily, age isn't everything.

"They got guts," said one rain-nin. He was obviously the leader. On his back where four umbrellas and was wearing a black cape on top of his uniform. "Three rookies just walking up to us. Tell you what kids, if you give us your scroll we might let you live."

"So," asked Naruto with a smirk, "who wants to fight them? Ladies first?"

"I don't know," she said while pretending to think. "They look so big and strong for weak little old me."

"Whould you two just kill them and get the scroll," said Gaara as he was reading his book. This caught the attention of the Rain-nins.

"I think that book is a little out of your age group, little boy." He could have stopped there. He should have stopped there. But, did he? "Didn't you _mommy_ teach you not to read that crap."

A tick mark appeared on Gaara's forehead.

"I bet he doesn't know who his _mommy _is," said another Rain-nin.

Gaara now had several tick marks. Naruto and Temari noticed this and began to slowly walk away. Very, very slowly.

"I bet he's looking for some indicator of her in those books," said the last one.

Strike three and their out. Gaara slammed the book shut and glared at them evilly. Yes, he would enjoy ending their lives. He may not have known his mother, but that didn't mean he would let them talk about her like that.

"Let's get this over with," he said in his coldest voice.

"Fine kid, it's your funeral." With that the leader grabbed one of his umbrellas and threw it into the air. "Sprinkling Needles!" With that, hundreds came pouring out of the umbrella as it hovered in the air. The needles target: Gaara. However, they never hit as the shield of sand activated. The men looked shocked as the sand fell to the ground and Gaara went over to pick out the umbrella.

"My turn," he said as he opened the umbrella and positioned it over his head. "Tanuki Style: Desert Coffin!" With that, the leader of the Rain-nins was covered with sand and elevated above the ground. He began to scream in complete horror. But, it was no use. Gaara was pissed. "Tanuki Style: Desert Funeral!" The sand imploded on the nin and blood shot out every where. After that, the sand shot for the other two and wrapped around them. Soon, they where crushed as well.

When it was done, Naruto calmly walked over and check of their scroll. It turned out that they had the one they needed.

"Cool, we're done. Let's get to the tower," he said with a cheery smile. However, Gaara hadn't calmed down.

"No, I want to kill some more."

Naruto gave a sigh. He knew that he was angry. Not even porn could calm him down now.

"Gaara, we need to focus. Who knows, maybe when we reach the tower and start the third section you'll get to kill some more Rain-nin."

Gaara looked at Naruto for a few seconds before nodding. The three of them jumped into the trees and began to move towards the tower, leaving behind three scared Leaf-nin who had watched the whole thing.

The next day, Misumi Tsurugi and Yoroi Akado were looking for a team to ambush. Their third man, Kabuto, was no where to be seen. He had left after the start of this section of the exam to help with Orochimaru's plan. Why they weren't included they had no idea. That fact alone pissed them off.

They soon heard the splashing of water and decided to check it out. When they got to where the heard the sound, they saw the back of a young woman with long pink hair taking a bath. At this, their prevented senses took over. I mean, you are stuck in the forest with no female companionship; you are not going to pass up a chance like this!

The girl seemed to hear the sound of someone in the bushes.

"What are you two doing," she asked in a silky voice. "I told you two that I didn't want you peeking on me. I'm so embarrassed."

Misumi and Yoroi just continued to stare hoping that she would turn around.

"Fine, I'll just have to come out and give you a piece of my mind," said the girl as she _slowly_, turned around. Sadly, what the two Leaf traitors saw was not the body of a young girl.

Yuu turned around and exposed his entire front and saw the two in the bushes. He then screamed and tried to cover himself up. Misumi and Yoroi fell out of the tree they where hiding in. At the sound of Yuu's scream, Naga and Makoto ran over to the water and saw what was going on.

"Why do you do this to us Yuu," asked Naga as she sweat dropped.

"Hey, it's not like I wanted them to see me," shouted Yuu. "The only one I want to see me naked is Gaara!"

Just then, Misumi and Yoroi got up. It would be safe to say they where angry. Now they had to take out their aggressions out on someone. They would wait for Yuu to put on his close, so they decided in a spit second to attack his teammates. As they began to charge, Naga quickly grabbed a small flask from her pouch and took a small sip before Yoroi began his attack on her. He grabbed her by her neck and lifted her in the air and began to use his special jutsu. Soon, she felt her chakra leave her.

"Do you like my Chakra Absorption Jutsu," he taunted.

"Well…I was going…to give…it to you…anyways…," breathed Naga. Yoroi looked shocked at this information and began to wonder what it meant when he began to feel ill. He let Naga go suddenly and began to clench his heart.

"You bitch, what did you do to me?"

"That flash I just drank from contains poison. I mix it in with my chakra and then push it into my opponent to poison them. You happen to be the first one ever to take it willingly." As she said this, Yoroi was being to foam at the mouth and twitch violently. "In cause you are wondering you I'm not in the same state as you, well, I have immunity to almost all poisons. I have been being it up since I started the academy." With that, Yoroi stopped twitching. He was dead.

Over with Makoto and Misumi, Makoto was a little tied up. Misumi was using his Soft Physique Modification powers on Makoto and had him in a bind, literally.

"There is nothing you can do brat," said Misumi as he brought his head to look at his preys face. "I think I'll watch the look on your face as you die. It'll be priceless."

"That's a mistake. Flare!" With that, a blinding light shot out of Makoto's eyes and, painfully, blinded his opponent. Misumi then instinctive retracted his arms to cover his eyes. Makoto took this opportunity to grab a kunai and stab it into his opponent's neck.

"Ahh, the fights over," said Yuu as he walked over to them with nothing but a towel wrapped around his body.

"GET DRESSED," shouted Naga. "WE ARE GOING TO THE TOWER NOW AND DON'T EMBARESS US!"

On the third day, Dosu, Kin, and Zaku where looking for a team with an earth scroll. The other day they had been defeated by Sasuke and where injured for the most part. Especially Zaku who had both his arms in a sling. As they jumped from tree to tree they saw a group from the sand waiting for them.

"What do you want," asked Dosu as they stopped.

"We where wondering if you would hand us your heaven scroll," said Ryouta.

"And if we say no," asked Kin as she pulled out her senbons with bells attached to them.

"I-I wouldn't do that if I where you," said Shinobu quietly as she pointed to their legs. While they had been talking, she had ordered her ants to move out and now they covered half of the Sound-nins legs. "I suggest you don't move or you will excite them."

Kin, in pure disgust, tried to swat them away. As soon as she did that, all the ants on her leg began to bite, releasing their toxin into her legs. (Have you ever been bit by a fire ant? Well, it hurts like hell. Now, imagine having hundreds biting you. Not fun.) Kin let out a scream and fell to the ground.

"Damn you," shouted Zaku. He tried to lift up an arm; however, it was still damaged.

"I guess we have no choice," said Ryuu. "I hope your ants don't mind Shinobu. Grand Pressure!" With that, a powerful, invisible, force was upon the Sound Trio. It was so powerful, the branch gave way and they fell to their deaths.

The Sand-nins walked down the tree and looked at the corpses and then made sure they were dead. After confirmation, the search them and took their heaven scroll.

On the fourth day, a woman stepped into the tower office where the Hokage was staying. She gave the Hokage a large smile.

"Been a while," said Aoi.

"Yes it has," he replied. "I suppose you know why I asked you to come here all the way from your village."

"It's about my son, right old man?"

"Yes, your adopted son."

"My son none the less," replied Aoi as her grin faded. "I have raised him all his life. Your village shunned him the moment he was born. I have given him a home and a family where he would be welcomed."

"The actions of a few does not mean that he was shunned," countered the old Hokage. "I gave my word to the Fourth that he would be seen as a hero in this village and I will keep my promise."

"Is that why you only sent one person to look for him? And why have you not told the younger generation about what really happened that day? It's because this village whould never understand. I have seen it my self, the hate and misplaced fear. It almost turned Gaara into a monster, if Naruto hadn't been there for him."

Sarutobi was silent at this. Deep down, he knew this was true. But, no one whould know that Naruto held the Kyuubi since most people believed him to be dead.

"You know nothing about Naruto," said Sarutobi.

"I know enough. I know what his favorite food is. I know all his friends. I know his hopes, his dreams, and his fears. I also know you can't take him away from me. He is an official member of Sand shinobi so you can't simply take him without a war starting. You would need to talk to the Kazekage and we are short of shinobi as it is."

"Then I guess I'll have to make you understand," said the Hokage. "I will tell you about the…odd circumstances of Naruto's origins. Hopefully then you'll understand."

Over in the Village Hidden in the Mist, the old woman and Haku had just dug out another grave. This one was a Kaguya who had died during the attack on the village. The old woman bent down to the skeleton and placed a couple of souls from her container into to it. Muscles began to regrow, as well as organs and, well, everything.

"Ahh, child welcome back to the world of the living," she said when the process was done. Before her was a fourteen year old girl with white hair, grey eyes, and two red dots above her eyebrow. She lay there, naked, shaking. "I have brought you back for one purpose, to serve me. Do well, and I will fully revive you." The girl nodded. "Good, what is your name?"

"Honehime," she replied.

"Stop right there," said the voice of Kisame. The old woman turned around to see Itachi there as well.

"Well, I see your group as finally caught up to me," said the old woman with a smirk. "Pity it is too little too late. My plan has been put in motion and nothing you and your leader can do to stop me."

"We will see," said Itachi as his eyes began to turn red.

"Didn't your leader tell you your powers won't work on me?" With that she began to laugh as a powerful wind blew through and with that she disappeared with the two children with her. Then, they heard her voice coming from all directions. "If you want to stop me, go to the Leaf Village. There, the vessels of three demons are waiting. They are out in the open for you to take. But, do you dare."

"Let's go," said Itachi. "The leader will not be happy with this development."

* * *

"**Ah, the plot twists," I said as I stopped writing to take a bit of Ukyo's cooking. It had squid, my favorite.**

"**Miss Belldandy's cake was good as well," said Sesshomaru.**

"**Ranma's salad was divine," said Kamatari.**

**We were each taking a bit of each item of the cooking contest. They had all made some very good dishes, even Mihoshi. I guess she had to be good at something. However, the last two where the ones we were dreading. I looked Akanes 'rice balls'.**

"**Why is it green and hairy," I asked her.**

"**It's my own special recipe," she replied with a smile.**

"**I can believe that," I muttered.**

"**WELL, ARE YOU GOING TO TRY IT OR NOT?"**

**Regrettably, I took a bite. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Sesshomaru gagging on Lum's dessert.**


	17. Chapter 17

**It had taken the doctor two hours to pump both mine and Sesshomaru's stomachs. Needless to say that both Akane and Lum were both disqualified. This didn't go over very well. After being zapped and hit over the head with a mallet, we suggested anger management for the two of them. This earned more head bumps and electric charges.**

"**How do their fiancés deal with them," I asked as I returned to my seat.**

"**I have no idea," replied Sesshomaru. "It's too troublesome."**

**At the other end of the table, Kamatari was on his computer looking at the comments to my story.**

"**Haha, this one is complaining that you made Sesshomaru gay," he laughed.**

"**No I didn't," I said quickly as Sesshomaru began to flex his hand. "He must have been confused because you didn't kill Kamatari when he was hitting on you. So, in other words, it's all your fault!"**

**The look he gave me, well, let's just say I was scared and leave it at that.**

"**Darthvalgaav doesn't own Naruto or any other anime," said Kamatari as Sesshomaru began to punch me. "But if someone would lend him a few million dollars, he'd buy it!"**

* * *

Chapter 17: Naruto's past and the Preliminaries

The Hokage let out a sigh. The events of Naruto's birth were complicated, and now he had to explain them to his adopted mother. This wasn't part of his job description. This and paperwork. So, why did he have to do them both?

"This story takes place about six months before Naruto was born," said the Hokage as he looked at Aoi.

Flashback

ANBU members where at the entrance of a cave where sightings of Orochimaru had been confirmed. Sarutobi and Arashi were there with about twelve of the ANBU. They didn't know what to expect, but they weren't taking any chances. This would be the snake's last stand.

They entered the cave and at first, it all seemed like nothing was out of the ordinary. After ten minutes of walking, they came across a locked door on the side of the cave. When they opened it, it was like they where in Orochimaru's old lab back in the Hidden Leaf Village. There were jars of different heights everywhere. Some had a simple letter on them and others had a number. At the end of the room was a large glass cylinder with some sort of green liquid inside. But, that wasn't the only thing inside the cylinder.

The old man walked up to confirm his suspicions.

"So, is that what I think it is," asked Arashi.

"I'm afraid so," said old man. Before either could say anything else, an ANBU member called out to them.

"Lord Hokages, there is something that you should see," he said. The two of them went over to where the ANBU was standing and say a computer terminal. "It has information on what he has been doing here." With that, the ANBU pressed a few buttons and on the screen appeared Orochimaru.

"This is my first entry. One of my spies has gotten old of my targets DNA from the hospital he works at and we are now ready to begin. Soon, I will have the perfect body for my revenge."

The footage seemed to skip to a different entry.

"Who would have thought cloning would be so troublesome. Specimens A through L have all proven to be useless. Some have even died before the end of the first week. What is the secret to life? I must have it!"

Once again, the footage began to skip. Orochimaru looked very pleased in this one.

"One has finally come. Subject N has survived the first month. I can not wait. I hade hopped that he would grow to his adult form, but sadly he cannot. I know of no jutsu that will allow me to age him. Another tragedy is that he has no knowledge of his original. I was hopping to gain his knowledge as well as his body, but what can you do? I'm sure I will make a wonderful father until he is ready to become my vessel. Maybe he will try to recreate the jutsus of his original. They are the same person after all."

The footage skipped once more.

"This is taking so long. Why does it take so long? At least he is still alive. I just need to have patience. I can just see my self now, in Arashi's body, killing him."

There was one final skip.

"Damn, they are on to me. Why now of all times. N can't be moved yet. I have tried to make more of course, but numbers 1-27 were failures. Why does this one seem to be the only one to live? This is confusing. So very confusing. I could kill him now, but lose my chance forever. I must leave and soon. I can not fight the old fool and the new fool tighter. I must go to my master, she will help me. Maybe she will know the answer to my question. For now, I must go."

The scene went dark.

"I-I don't believe this," said the ANBU officer.

Arashi walked over to the cylinder and looked at the child floating in the green liquid. That was his clone. That was the only one who had willed itself to live in these conditions. Why?

"What should we do with it," asked Sarutobi as he walked over to Arashi.

"I think I'll adopt him," said Arashi. "After that incident, I found out that I will be unable to have children of my own." Sarutobi nodded. During the last great ninja war, Arashi went into battle with his latest jutsu. However, he hadn't gotten all the kinks worked out of it and when he used it, he appeared in a very uncomfortable position (to all you men out there, I hope you are feeling a phantom pain between your legs because I will not go into the details of what happened so just use your imagination).

"Are you sure you want to do this Arashi," he asked.

"Yes," he replied. "But, he'll need a better name than N. I think I'll call him Naruto."

End Flashback

"I-I don't believe it," said Aoi. She was in shock. Who wouldn't be?

"Yes, we were later able to figure out a way to move the unborn child to the village. Many of those who helped voiced complaints. Many believed that the child was corrupted in some way and should have been killed on the spot. Arashi refused to listen and began to plan for father hood. When the Kyuubi attacked, he sealed the demon into the child the second he was born. He asked he to make sure that the village would see him as a hero and raise him to be a greet shinobi."

Aoi stood up and began to walk out the door. Before she left, she turned to the Hokage. She had tears running down her eyes.

"A hero is only a hero when he or she makes a choice. Naruto didn't have any say in the matter. But, he became a hero after that. He saved Gaara from going insane. He has brought laughter to a village that has been losing hope. He rescued a small girl who would later become his little sister. He is our village's hero, not yours." With that she left.

It was now the fifth day of the second exam. Out side the gates of the Forest of Death, stood Mitsukai and Hanabi. Mitsukai was holding a long rod with a hook at the end in her hands.

"Are you sure we can get to the tower like this," asked Hanabi with uncertainty.

"Trust me," replied Mitsukai. "If I know Shampoo, she can't go on much longer without seeing my brother." They waited a few minutes until they saw a large cloud of dust heading towards them. Mitsukai held out the rod and told Hanabi got grab hold and not let go. Soon, Shampoo came riding her bike past the girls with an order of ramen for her fiancé. The hook attached it's self to the end of her bike and the two girls went along for the ride.

Soon, seven teams stood in front of the Hokage and the jonins. Three of the teams were from the Sand Village while the rest were Leaf. Several people looked a little ruffed up while others looked like they had just come out of a spa.

"I am glad to see so many of you here today. I would like to explain to you all the reason for these exams. In truth they are a way of replacing war with friendly competition. Now, before we continue, we will be having a preliminary round of one on one fights. If there are any of you that are unable to fight, please raise your hand and you will be disqualified." No one raised their hands. "Very well, now all we need id a ref."

"Excuse me," said Naruto. "I know someone who is completely neutral, knows every rule of every tournament, and can be here in a second."

"Who is this person," asked Sarutobi.

Naruto grinned as he bit his thumb. He then walked over to where the Hokage was standing and began the hand signs. **"**Summoning Jutsu**!"** There was a large puff of smoke and then, out of nowhere, spotlights appeared to be shining in the middle of the cloud of smoke. When it cleared, there stood Koto with microphone in hand.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the preliminary round of the chunin exam," she said. "The rules are as follows. The fight is only over when one of the fighters is dead or unable to fight. Other than that, there are no rules. So, let's see some blood." Anko shouted ya and some others just sweat dropped.

"Are you sure she's neutral," asked one of the jonin to another.

"Don't worry," said Naruto as he walked back to his teammates. "Koto has only one love in her life and that is judging fights. She has no loyalties to anyone other than the battle field."

Just then, Shampoo and her hitchhikers came flying into the room.

"Shampoo have ramen for Naruto," she said.

"Don't forget about us," said Mitsukai.

"All right," said Koto. "Let's go to the board and see whose fighting first." A screen appeared and names began to flash across it. "Will Sasuke Uchiha and Yuu Yuudai please get ready? The rest of you, please go up to the observation stand." As the others moved up to the balcony, Sasuke was sizing up his opponent. _She's cuter than half the girls chasing me. Maybe I can get a date later on. She'd be perfect to help me revive my clan._ Those were the thoughts of Sasuke Uchiha. Yuu was having his own thoughts. _I hope Gaara is watching me. This will be the perfect time to prove my love for him. I can just see our wedding day._ Gaara felt a chill running down his back. Naruto just ate his ramen in blissful ignorance.

"Fighters ready? Begin!"

Yuu took out his black iron fans and got ready. Sasuke got into a taijutsu stance. Sasuke should have raised his hand earlier, but his pride wouldn't let him. He made the decision to make the first move and charged. After all, Yuu was a girl and therefore (in his mind) weak. Sadly, he didn't know Yuu at all.

"Head on, that won't work. Inferno Gust!" Yuu's fan sent a powerful wind mixed with fireballs at Sasuke. Several hit him and he got badly burnt. He fell to the floor panting.

"For a girl, you're not bad," he said with a cocky smile. Koto gave a light cough.

"Can I ask you something," asked Yuu sweetly. "Am I pretty?"

"Well, ya, of course you are. A lot prettier than most of the girls I know." Sakura and Ino began to cry.

"Wow, I'm glad you think so. But I think you had better cool of. Artic Winds!" With that, a light blue wind hit Sasuke and he began to feel numb. "Now for the finishing touch." He brought both fans in front of him and placed one on top of the other. When he pulled them apart, a large twister came shooting out and headed for Sasuke. He jumped to the side just in time and then charged at Yuu once again. He gave him a kick that sent the gender confused boy into the air and he did his Loin Combo.

When the attack was over, Yuu's shirt was ripped exposing his chest. Sasuke looked down at Yuu and gasped.

"Y-Y-Y-You're a b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-oy," he stammered.

"I never said I wasn't," said Yuu before both he and Sasuke passed out.

"The winner is Sasuke Uchiha," exclaimed Koto. Up in the stands, Sakura and Ino were crying that they lost to a boy. Kiba was laughing his ass off. The rest of the shinobi for Leaf looked at Sasuke with pity as his sensei dragged him off. Even Orochimaru, who was hiding, was shocked.

"Hey Gaara, do you feel as though we are stock in some short of story," asked Naruto. Gaara just shrugged.

* * *

"**Crap they are on to me!"**

* * *

"Next up is Naga and Kankuro," said Koto. The two opponents were soon on the arena floor, ready to fight. Naga took out her flask and drank some of her poison. "Begin!"

Naga got into her Venom Dance stance and stared at her opponent.

"If you want to live then you should just give up now," he said.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you," replied Naga as she charged at him. Her purple palms began to strike at him and he began to slump. Naga gave a grin, but that was short lived as the mask that the puppet wore fell off. Soon, the four armed puppet began to squeeze her until she passed out from the pain.

"The winner is Kankuro."

Up in the stands, Mitsukai was worried about Naga.

"Is she going to be alright," she asked to no one in particular.

"Don't worry sweetie," said Aoi as she appeared behind her. "Naga will be fine, so don't worry."

"Aoi, what are you doing here," asked Baki to his former teammate.

"I had a little meeting with the Hokage yesterday and decided to stay in town. I'm just a little late, that all."

"Will Shinobu Kyuui vs. Shino Aburame please get ready to fight," came Koto's voice.

This match was interesting to say the least. Shino's bugs had air supremacy while Shinobu's ants were stronger and greater in numbers. Soon, the floor was littered with dead insects. While the bugs were fighting, Shinobu decided to go in for a close corner fight. When she neared him, he dodged her fist and delivered her his back hand. She went flying backwards and was knocked out when she hit the floor. Shino was declared the winner.

The next fight was between Ryouta Chikushou and Ryuu Itami. Ryuu used his Grand Pressure on Ryouta hoping it would slow him down. However, Ryouta was able to summon the Tou-Chao and Ryuu received some nasty cuts before he fell.

The next two fighters were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. This fight was long and boring.

"Naruto," asked Mitsukai, "why aren't they using any real jutsus? Even I can do the basics." Hanabi just smirked and told her that they were weak and probably couldn't do anything else. Naruto agreed with her.

The fight soon ended with them both knocking each other out at the same time. The match was then declared a draw and both were disqualified.

"Will Temari and Tenten please come down?"

"All right," said Tenten. "After that fight I'm ready to go."

"Whatever," said Temari. Naruto wished her good luck as the fight started.

Tenten began with her kunai; however Temari deflected them with her fan. Tenten kept at it and used a jutsu called Twin Rising Dragons, however it was just summoning a lot of weapons and then throwing them. Temari soon responded with her own attack and created a cyclone. Tenten was thrown into the air and landed on top of Temari's fan. After that the was some conflict between her and Rock Lee, but it was short lived.

"Next up is Naruto and Kiba Inuzuka."

"All right, this will be easy Akamuru."

And Naruto headed for the floor, he noticed that Mitsukai looked a little scared. In truth, she had only seen her brother fight during their spars and the time he saved her from her village. Naruto turned around and patted her on the head.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he told her.

Soon Kiba and Naruto were facing each other. Both had looks of confidence.

"So, what's with the doggie? You should really get him out of here before he gets hurt."

"Shut up. I won't need Akamuru to beat you. You have to be the weakest on your team." As he said this, he placed his dog on the ground.

"Oh, and how do you figure that," asked Naruto.

"I saw what your teammate did to those Rain-nins. He has to be the strongest on your team. The way teams are set up, they always place the weakest and the strongest together to balance them out. Therefore, you have to be the weakest."

"Oh really," said Naruto with a grin. "Let's test that theory out. I'll even let you have the first move."

"Begin!"

"You asked for it. Four Legs Jutsu!" Kiba began to grow claws as he went down on all fours. Naruto just stood there with his hands in his pockets, waiting. Kiba then charged at him, bringing his arm to Naruto's gut. He was shocked, however, as his arm sliced Naruto into two segments. Kiba turned around; he hadn't meant to do that to the blond. His shock increased when he saw that in the place on a body was a pile of sand.

"Wow, if that had hit me, I'd be in trouble," said Naruto. He was now standing near the stairs.

"Hey, you said I could make the first move," yelled Kiba in anger.

"You did make the first move," said Naruto and he scratched the back of his head. "But, did I ever say that I would let you hit me?" Kiba face faulted.

"That's what it mean, you idiot!"

"Not where I come from." Naruto dropped his grin and became serious. "Tell me, do you have any demon blood in you. That attack reminded me of a half demon I know."

"Why would you think I'm a filthy half-breed," snarled Kiba. The thought disgusted him. He, like many other, hated any union between human and demon.

"So, you got a problem with half demons," asked Naruto as his eyes narrowed. "What have they ever done to you?"

"They exist," replied Kiba.

Naruto took a deep breath and began to calm himself down. Meanwhile, Kiba fed his dog a soldier pill and then preformed a beast clone.

"So, you are going to outnumber me," said Naruto with his foxy grin back in place. "Well, it looks like I'll have to even the odds. Summoning Jutsu!" Once again, there was a puff of smoke. When it cleared, there stood a large white fox.

"Naruto, why have you summoned me," she asked.

"I thought you might like to have some fun Sherry," said Naruto. "Do you mind lending a _hand_?"

"Fine, fine." With that, Sherry jumped up and integrated her body with Naruto left arm. Naruto then pointed Sherries face at Kiba.

"Ready when you are,' he said playfully.

Up in the stands, Temari was getting annoyed.

"Just finish him already," she yelled. "Quit holding back."

"There is no need," said Naruto with looking up. "He's not worth it."

Kiba and his clone shouted, "Double Piercing Fang!" They were in the air, spinning towards where Naruto calmly stood. He pointed Sherry at them and her face began to glow blue. A second later, both Kiba and Akamuru were hit by a powerful chakra wave. Akamuru hit the floor and returned back into his natural form. Both he and Kiba were bleeding and looked down for the count.

"W-What did you do," he asked.

"Sherry has an interesting power. She gathers my chakra and then refines it. Once a certain amount has been gathered, she releases it on my opponent. You assumed that is was the weakest based on the team set up of this village. But, in Hidden Sand we do not allow the weak to become shinobi. Teams are created to balance of skills. Gaara handles defense. Temari is good at long range. And I am good at close range combat." With that Naruto began to walk away and the match went to him.

The next fight was fought by two Hyuga's. The guy, Neji, was a real prick.

"Hinata, you should quite," said Neji in a harsh voice. "Fate has decreed that I shall win." He then activated his Byakugan and began to stare at Hinata. "Face it; you have never been good at anything. You are just a useless member from the main house. I know you have tried to change, but it is useless. One can never change themselves." Hinata was trembling all over. Everyone looked at her with pity and wondering why she wasn't defending her self. Even Hanabi was shocked.

"Hey," said Mitsukai, "isn't that your sister? Aren't you going to cheer for her?" Hanabi was confused. She knew she was weak but didn't like it the way her cousin was saying it. "Hinata, you can do it," cried Mitsukai.

Naruto grinned at his sister. She was too nice sometimes. Soon, Hanabi was cheering on as well.

Immediately, Hinata's fear was gone and she activated her own bloodline limit.

"I will prove to you that a person can change," said Hinata without stuttering.

They charged at each other and began a series of palm thrusts that each dodged. The battle was not looking good for Hinata after a while. During Neji's thrusts, he had closed many of her chakra points without her noticing. Soon, she was struck in the gut and sent flying.

"You see," said Neji in a cold tone. "What you are doing is pointless. This match was over long before the fight began." He began to walk away, but stopped as Hinata got up. He turned and told her to stay down. When she didn't reply, he raced over and delivered a few more strikes and walked away again.

Hinata got back up despite everyone's cries telling her to stay down. Neji turned and stared at her.

"Why do you keep getting up?"

"Because, I promised my self I would change. And I'm got giving up. Neji, I believe I know how much you have suffered but…" she stopped as she began to cough. Neji, who grew anger for reasons no one knew, charged at her. Koto shouted that the match was over, but he didn't stop. The jonin in the room moved to stop him, but it was too late. Neji's attack landed on her heart. Hanabi scream as her sister fell to the floor, dead.

"Neji, how could you," shouted his sensei. "That was every unyouthful of you. She was your family."

"I have no need for family," replied Neji. He then notice Kurenai's stare. "It doesn't matter how much you glare at me, it won't bring her back to life. Nothing can."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," said a voice from above them. It was Naruto. He then unsheathed the Tenseiga from his sisters back and jumped down. "Please stand back." He lifted the sword with one hand and pushed some of his red chakra into it. The sword began to pulse. "Tenseiga let me use you this one time. Let them see YOUR TRUE POWER!" With that, he swung the blade as he was the messengers of death that appeared on Hinata. Color soon returned to her face and she opened her eyes. Neji was in shock. Kurenai looked like she was about to cry.

"How? Why," was all she could say.

"The Tenseiga is a sword of healing; it can not be used to take a life. This sword has the power to revive a hundred fallen warriors. Any decent medic would do anything for this sword. But, it can't be used by anyone. Only those who hold life dear to them may use it to its fullest. Also, I know the importance of family." Naruto turned his head to face Mitsukai. "Even if we aren't related by blood, we still love each other from the bottom of our hearts. I just thought that it would be the same with Hinata and Hanabi. That's all." With that, Naruto jumped up and handed back the Tenseiga. "Now, DON'T EVER TRY AND SELL THIS SWORD AGAIN!"

Soon, the board began to flash again. When it stopped, Gaara teleported himself down to the floor and the fat kid shouted safe. It was Rock Lee vs. Gaara. Before Lee jumped down, his sensei told him to be careful due to the gourd.

"Let us have a good fight," said Lee. Gaara didn't respond. Instead, he reached for his book, eager to finish it.

Once the fighting started, Lee tried to punch Gaara, but to no avail. Every time he tried, the shield of sand stopped him. Gaara didn't even lose his concentration. Soon, the sand began to fight back on its own and had Lee up a wall, literally.

"Lee, take them off," called Gai.

"But Gai-sensei, you told me never to take them off unless I was protecting someone precious to me."

"I did say that, but I'm willing to make an exception this one time."

With that Gai did his nice guy pose and Lee began to take off his weights.

"It doesn't matter how many weights he removes, he can't win," said Temari. When the weights hit the floor they created large craters. "This could be a problem."

Lee wasted no time in his second strike. He began to move so fast that the sand couldn't keep up with him. Soon, he bypassed the sand hit Gaara in the face, causing him to drop his book. Luckily for Gaara he had his Armor of Sand on. Lee disappeared and reappeared in front of Gaara and delivered a powerful punch to his gut. Gaara was sent flying backwards and was caught by Lee who was now behind him. Lee threw him forwards and then reappeared in front of him and kicked him into the air, preparing to do the primary lotus. Soon, Lee's bandages were around Gaara's body and Lee began to spin them towards the ground. "Primary Lotus!" Crash! Gaara's impact was softened by his sand that came to his rescue at the last minute. He was unhurt, but in a deep creator.

Lee began to walk away slowly when he slipped on Gaara's open book. Pages were scattered and Gaara's head shot up to see this sight. Kakashi let a tear fall in remembrance on the book.

"How could you," cried Gaara. "I haven't finished it. Now I'll never know what happens. YOU'RE DEAD!"

"It is unyouthful to get angry," Lee started, but stopped to dodge Gaara's sand attacks. He was slower now due to the Lotus. Lee had to due something. If he didn't, he would die. The evil look in Gaara's eyes told him so. Were they on fire? Making up his mind, Lee began to use his trump card.

"Gate of Initial open!"

"Gate of Rest open!"

"Gate of Life open!"

"Gate of Pain open!"

"Gate of Closing open!"

Lee's body was now covered with veins. His skin had turned orange. Small rocks and pebble began to lift off the floor. Lee punched Gaara into the air and began to knock him around in midair. Finally, when his body couldn't take it any longer, Lee prepared to make one final punch. Gaara knew he couldn't take much more of this and began to think. He then remembered Lee hitting on the girl with pink hair. This gave him an evil idea.

"Sexy Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke, Gaara was gone and in his place was Sakura. Only, she was naked. Lee stopped in the middle of his attack. His skin color returned to normal and his nose began to bleed. Lee soon fainted. Meanwhile, Kakashi was having trouble holding back the real Sakura from trying to kill Gaara.

With Naruto and Temari, our hero was getting the shit beat out of him by Temari's fan.

"WHY DID YOU TEACH HIM THE USELESS JUTSU?"

"It's one of my best words," replied Naruto. Wrong answer. Very wrong answer.

Back with Gaara and Lee, Gaara used his desert coffin and funeral combo on Lee. An arm and a leg were damaged. When he went to finish him off, mostly because of the book, Gai stepped in and stopped the match.

"Why did you save him," asked Gaara.

"Because he is precious to me," was the response of the jolly green giant. Gaara could understand that. If anything like this happened to Temari or Naruto during their fights, he would have done the same. The match was over and Gaara was declared the winner.

The last two fighters were Makoto Fuwafuwa and Choji. With Choji head hidden from view, Makoto couldn't use his Flare and was flattened. Shikamaru Nara was automatically passed into the finals due to there being an odd number of people.

After the fights where over, they where told they had a month to train before the final match. They then drew loots to see who they would fight.

Naruto vs. Neji

Sasuke vs. Gaara

Kankuro vs. Shino

Temari vs. Shikamaru

Choji vs. Ryouta

* * *

"**Well I hope I get a few more reviews on this one," I said aloud. "How much longer till the swimsuit competition?"**

"**Five minutes," replied Sesshomaru. "If anyone else thinks I'm gay, I'll beet them senseless."**

"**Still bitter about that aren't you," I said. I received another angry glare. Why don't I even learn to keep my mouth shut?**


	18. Chapter 18

"**Look at all the pretty girls," I said dreamily. Sesshomaru was sitting next to me as we watched the girls come up one by one in their swimsuits. Can anyone say heaven? Sure you can!**

"**I wish this would never end," said the dog demon as he watched Urd walk across the stage.**

"**You two are just sad," complained Kamatari as he sipped his tea. "Darth, you haven't written in a while. You just stare at the half naked girls. Get writing!"**

"**I don't wanna," I said. I then activate my laptop and push it over to him. "If you don't want to watch them, then type."**

"**Don't bother us," added Sesshomaru.**

"**Since when were did you become so perverted," asked Kamatari.**

"**I'm a guy, I have needs."**

"**Stop the talking and start typing," I said. "Also remember that I don't own Naruto or any other anime. The OC's are mine and that's it!"**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Month

After the prelims for the third round were over, the members of Naruto's team went their own ways to prepare in their own special way.

Gaara decided to practice his spying abilities and make up for the loss of his book at the same time. To accomplish this, he went to the hot springs. Once there, he created his Third Eye and sent it above the girls section. A few moments later he began to giggle.

"That's so jutsu you got there," said an old voice. Gaara turned around and didn't see anyone. "Down here," said the voice again. Gaara looked down and saw a tiny old man with a pipe. "The name is Happosai, legendary super pervert."

"And I am Jiraiya the super pervert," said another old man as he appeared from no where. Gaara's eyes light up. There he was his ideal and writer of his favorite book.

"I am not worthy," said Gaara as he bowed. "Please take me on as your apprentice in the ways of the super pervert."

"Sure kid," said Happosai as he took a drag. "It's rare to find a youth these day's that enjoys the same pleasure that we do. We will start tonight with a panty raid."

With Naruto, he was talking to Baki about his training.

"Naruto," began Baki, "this month, I will be teaching you my Blade of Wind."

"Really," cried Naruto. "That's awesome! I'll kick butt in the third round!"

"Naruto," said Baki caching the boy's attention. "Have you forgotten about the mission?"

Naruto sighed. How could he? During the last round they would attack the Leaf village and destroy it. Both he and Gaara had their own roles to plan. Gaara would unleash the full power of Shukaku on the village while he did…his job. He didn't like his job but that was the mission he was assigned to do.

"No Baki-sensei," said Naruto quietly. "I have not forgotten."

"Good, now let's begin."

Over with Yuu…

"I can't believe I lost," cried Yuu. After he was checkout of the hospital, both he and Naga went to a tea shop. Yuu had been crying over his loss to Sasuke. He had some strange idea that Gaara would never love him now. Well, he was right about that.

"Get a grip," said Naga bitterly. "I lost to a puppet. How do you think I feel? But you don't see me crying about it."

"But (sob) I lost my big chance (sob) to impress Gaara."

"You do know that Gaara isn't into to guys," said Naga as she looked at her teammate.

"People change," said Yuu. Then he did a 180. "I'll work harder and show my undying love for him. He'll be in my arms and he'll hold me tightly. Then he'll whisper sweet nothings into my ears. Hey, Naga, where are you going," he asked as Naga stormed away.

"Away from you!"

With Temari…

She and Aoi were out in a training field. They where waiting for someone special to arrive.

"So, do you think she'll come," asked Temari.

"Don't worry," said Aoi. "I asked her to help you with your training awhile ago." Suddenly, there was a powerful blast of air that caused both Temari and Aoi to cover their faces. When the wind stopped a woman was standing in front of them.

"Well, I'm here," said Kagura as she pulled out her fan. "Now let's get started."

While the shinobi were getting ready for their own fights, the others were doing their own things. Shampoo and her great great grandmother set up a small ramen stand and tried to make some money. Mitsukai and Hanabi were usually seen together, causing people to think that they were the next generation of Sakura and Ino because of the yelling and fighting. Hanabi couldn't get over how often Mitsukai gambled and how often she won. Mitsukai thought that Hanabi was just a stick in the mud and needed to loosen up. The other Sand-nins decided to relax and enjoy themselves while they waited for the invasion to begin.

During the first week, reports of panty thieves were coming from every part of the village. Then, there were the complaints that perverts were stealing the gym shorts from the college (I say they have a college and that's that!). The Hokage had an idea who was responsible and tried to contact Jiraiya to tell him to stop. However, they couldn't find him.

About two weeks later, Shampoo accepted a delivery they had been expecting. It was a new brand new type of noodle that was said to be extra healthy. However…

"This taste bad," said Shampoo after taking a bite out of her ramen.

"I agree child," said the old ghoul. "It looks like this was a waste of money." She then hopped over to the ten large boxes of noodles and looked at them with disgust. "No one will want to eat these, not even son-in-law. Oh, wait, I have an idea." She reached into her sleeve and pulled out an oddly colored noodle.

The next day, Naruto was walking over to Shampoo's ramen stand for some free ramen. When he got there he noticed that the place seemed to be packed with people.

"What's going on," he asked a man nearby.

"Well those two from Wind Country are having a special promotion," he said. "Hidden inside a bowl of cold ramen is a special noodle that will give anyone the power of a hundred men." Naruto's eyes widened at that. He then ran over to the stand and saw that others were after the noodle as well. He saw Sasuke (who had slipped away from Kakashi) with three bowls in front of him. Neji had four bowls in front of him. There was no way he would let them get that noodle.

"Hey Shampoo," he called out, "I'll take six." Everyone gasped and Naruto looked confused. A few moments later, Shampoo brought him is noodles. After taking one bite, his eyes bilged out and he then passed out.

"_Kit,"_ yelled the Kyuubi as Naruto appeared in front of his cage. _"Are you all right? That shit is dangerous. Just give me a second to heal you."_

"That was the worst ramen I have ever had," said Naruto weakly. "And I once ate a week old bowl of ramen and it didn't affect me this badly."

"_O.K. that'll fix you right up."_

Naruto awoke to the real world and saw that Sasuke's face had turned blue and Neji was on the ground holding his stomach. He then looked across the street and saw that a group of near death survivors had formed. Part of Naruto wanted to give up, but the other part didn't want Sasuke or Neji to get that noodle. So, he began to eat. Never in his life had he dreaded eating ramen. By the time he had eaten the last bowl he had passed out 12 times and had seen the Grim Reaper. Funny, he never imagined the Grim Reaper to be a blue haired girl in a pink kimono.

There were only three people left. Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke stared at each other as they had been moved to the same table. Shampoo placed a very large bowl of ramen in front of them and they began to eat. Once again, eating these evil noodles from hell caused them to black out and for a moment they were dead.

"So this is heaven," said Naruto as he looked around. "I've seen better."

"Look," shouted Sasuke as he pointed to a large group of people. "It's my family. Wait, this means I failed to avenge them. I'm so pathetic!" (we may never hear that again so please saver this moment)

"D-Daddy," cried Neji as he looked at a man walking towards them.

There was a flash of light and they were all back in the living world. Sasuke and Neji started to eat again, but Naruto turned to Shampoo.

"Is the noodle even in here," he asked.

"No," said Shampoo as she shook her head. She reached behind her back and pulled out the noodle. "Shampoo have noodle." In a flash Sasuke punched her in the face and ate the noodle.

"Hey," shouted Naruto. "That was uncalled for." He went over to Shampoo and made sure she was alright. "I'll get you for that." Naruto then turned around, his eyes red and slight.

"Just you try," said Sasuke with a smirk. "I now have the." He stopped there and began to hold his stomach. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry," said granny. "There was a slight type-o. The noodle will give whoever eats it the digestive power of a hundred men."

"I'm so hungry," moaned Sasuke. Cologne hopped off scene and came back with more noodles. Sasuke looked at them in horror and then began to eat them.

"Why do I get the feeling that you just used did all this to get rid of this horrible ramen," said Naruto to Cologne.

The rest of the week was uneventful. Naruto had finished Baki's jutsu and was working on creating a new jutsu of his own. Their hotel room was soon flooded with panties and bras.

The next week was the last week before the finals. Team 3 was waiting for Temari to come back from shopping since it was her turn to make dinner. Baki and Aoi were chatting about the weather. Mitsukai was asking Naruto if he would help her with her demonic abilities. Gaara was going over a mental check list of the perverted things he would be doing tonight. A few moments later, Temari came in carrying a brown bag. She then rushed into the kitchen.

"I hope you all like mushrooms," she called out. Soon, she had made a mushroom stew with some rice.

"This looks good," said Baki. He then turned to Aoi. "Why can't you make anything decent?" This was answered by a punch in the face. Soon they began to eat. While they were eating, Gaara noticed something was weird about the mushrooms.

"Temari, why are there so many different types," he asked.

"Well," she answered after swallowing, "it's a special verity blend I found. They are picked at training field 97." Suddenly, everyone but Naruto and Temari began to faint. "Oh, that can't be good."

"I guess some poisonous ones got mixed in with the good ones," stated Naruto. "Let's go and find an antidote." Temari nodded and the two left, holding hands.

Aoi woke up about ten minutes later. She had used some of her chakra to temporarily negate the poison. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out some anti-poison and gave it to everyone.

"Where are Naruto and Temari," asked Gaara after he had woken up.

"I think they went out to get some medicine for us," said Baki. He then noticed Aoi staring at Naruto's and Temari's bowl. "Is something wrong," he asked.

"Naruto and Temari are poisoned," she said. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. "It's a love poison. Once eaten, the pair will slowly fall in love. By the time the sun sets they will be permanently in love."

This got a mix of reactions. Mitsukai thought she was now getting an older sister. Baki was wondering how badly the Kazekage would beat him for this. Aoi was sad that her baby boy was growing up. Gaara was pissed.

"He may be my best friend," he said, "but no one goes out with my sister and gets away with it!" He then charged out the window in a protective brother's rage.

"Poisoned you say," said the man who sold them the mushrooms. "Well, the best antidote is in training field 97. It's for training poison users and finding antidotes in nature. Just look for the biggest mushroom you can find."

"Thanks," said the two of them while still holding hands. They then raced to the direction of the training field. Suddenly, Naruto felt he had to say some things.

"Ah, Temari," he said with a blush. "I just want you to know I care about you." Temari's face began to turn red. "Your pretty, no, beautiful. You're an amazing fighter and you have a good heart. I-I just wanted to tell you that."

"T-Thank you," was all she said.

"WHAT!" That was Shampoo's reaction when she heard what was happening to Naruto and Temari. Gaara had run into her while trying to find the missing pair and told her what was going on. There was no way in hell that she would let her fiancé run off with someone else. She had made sure these last few years that Naruto didn't notice anyone else other than her and she'd be damned if she lost him to a love poison. With fire in her eyes that rivaled Gia's, she ran off looking for her love.

When the two had found the large mushroom, they cut off a large piece of it and began to run back to the hotel. Temari now had something to get off her chest.

"Naruto," she began, "I also care about you. Whenever Shampoo is around I get really jealous because she is able to do things with you that I can't. You're kind, strong, and are able to bring out the best in people. I-I love you." Naruto stopped and so did Temari. Naruto moved over to her and put his face near hers.

"I love you to, Temari," he said before he kissed her. The kiss started out gently and became more passionate as time went by. Soon, people on the streets were staring. Jiraiya, who was standing in the crowds, gave Naruto two thumbs up. This moment ended less than pleasantly as a mallet made of sand hit Naruto over the head and Shampoo hit a pressure point on the back of Temari's neck.

"We have to get them the antidote now," said Gaara. Shampoo nodded and broke the mushroom in two pieces and forced it down their throats.

When the two regain consciousness, things were embarrassing to say the least. They were told about the love mushrooms and that they were cured in time. But there was one small problem that no one had realized. What they said to each other was how they really felt.

The day before the finals, Mitsukai was at the Hyuga estate. She noticed that something was off with Hinata. She seemed to be floating. Every now and again she would start to giggle for no reason.

"What's up with her," asked Mitsukai. Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"Ever since your brother revived her she's been like that," she said. "She keeps saying things like 'I'll make that Foxy-kun mine' and starts laughing like a crazy person." Mitsukai took her sword off her back and stared at it.

"This thing is weird," she said. "It does the exact opposite of what a sword is supposed to do. On top of that, I can only revive a person once." Just then, Hiashi walked into the room.

"Hanabi it is time for your advanced training lesson," he said. He then saw Hinata floating into the room with hearts in her eyes. His eye began to twitch.

"Hey, about you and me spar," said Mitsukai to Hanabi. "It'll be just like the finals tomorrow. My family kicking your family's ass." That got Hanabi mad. Hiashi just chucked at the girls innocence. There was no way Neji would lose.

"Fine," shouted Hanabi. "No rules, just you and me!"

* * *

"**I'm tired," whined Kamatari. He looked over and saw me in utter shock. On the stage was the bane of my existence. The person who destroys everything. Mihoshi!**

**As she walks onto the stage, she trips and her shoes are sent flying. One hit me in the head and the other slams into Sesshomaru's. The pain! How does she do this? It defies all logic.**

"**Why me," I ask as I watch her get up again. This was going to be a long day.**


	19. Chapter 19

"**And now for the moment you have all been waiting for," I say into the microphone. "That's right; we will start the judging to see who the next Miss Anime will be."**

"**I have to say," said Kamatari, "this has been an eventful show."**

"**Indeed it has," agreed Sesshomaru.**

"**I hope I win," said Mihoshi. She was tied up in a way that Hannibal would have said was overkill. She had one three straight jackets, a face mask, her feet were chained, and several alien devices that held her in place.**

"**You were disqualified for hurting a judge," I said.**

"**But (sniff) boss," she whined.**

"**I said your out." I turn to my brother, PrettyPinkYoda. "Put her someplace where she is out of the way." He nodded and rolled her out. "Now, we are going to make our final decision. While you wait, please enjoy the ribs and the story I have written for this occasion. I don't own Naruto."**

"**Anyone who steals Darthvalgaav's OC's will have to deal with me," said Sesshomaru.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Two Battles, Two Sides

Mitsukai stared at Hanabi in the Hyuga training hall. Hiashi stood off to the side, acting as the judge for this fight. Hanabi was in the Gentle Fist stance while Mitsukai went into a kenpo stance. Hanabi activated her Byakugan and noticed that Mitsukai had hundreds of small dots near her chakra points.

While Hanabi was staring, Mitsukai decided to make the first move. She charged at her opponent at lightning speed (for her age group at least) and delivered a powerful right hook. Continuing the attack, she followed the punch with a powerful leg sweep. Hanabi used her right hand to stop the fall and get bounce back up. She then charged at Mitsukai and attempted to place a palm thrust on her chest. The chakra she would use would be weak and wouldn't kill hurt, but it would hurt.

Mitsukai saw this attack coming and raised an arm to block her opponent. What happened next shocked both Hiashi and Hanabi. Before the palm could hit her, vines or roots came out of Mitsukai's arm and formed bark a few inches from her arm. It stopped the attack with ease. Hanabi took a few steps back in shock.

"You like," asked Mitsukai in a mocking tone. "Both me and my brother are very special. Make makes me different is that I can manipulate plants. However, since I live in a desert, I can't rely on my surroundings. So, I had seeds placed into my skin near my chakra points. So far, this is all I can do."

"S-So what," demanded Hanabi. "I will still beat you!" Hanabi started her attack up again while Mitsukai used one arm to defend and the other to counter attack. The results were devastating to Hanabi. She couldn't land a single hit or come close. After a few minutes Hiashi decided that it was time to call the match.

"The winner is Mitsukai," he said. He then gave his youngest daughter a disappointed look. "I would have hoped that you could have at least hit her." With that, he walked away.

"So that's what it's like," said Hanabi as she sank to the floor.

"What did you say," asked Mitsukai.

"My father talks like that to Hinata all the time," explained Hanabi. "I-I never thought he would speak like that to me."

"Sandals on the other foot," said Mitsukai. "That's something my brother says sometimes. What would happen if someone treated you poorly and you had the chance to hurt them back? Would you do it or would you be the better person?" She then began to walk out.

"I wish my sister was more like your brother," said Hanabi. "At least he's strong and gives good advice." Mitsukai turned to look at Hanabi.

"Strength isn't everything," she said. "Just because someone is strong doesn't mean they are better. Also, I think your sister prefers to lead by example. Maybe if you watched her more and try to figure out why she does them, you'll understand better."

At that, Hanabi looked down. She had never thought about it like that. She had been raised her whole life to believe that only power and skill mattered. That ones worth depended on that. Now here was someone, who had beaten her, saying that power wasn't everything.

The next day was the day of the chunin finals. This meant one thing: gambling. From lords to peasants, everyone was placing bets on who would beat who and who would win. In the stands where the Sand-nin that weren't in the tournament, cheering on their friends as well as acting as support for the upcoming invasion. Yuu was in his dreaded cheerleader outfit, causing Naga and Makoto to wish they had a different teammate. Shinobu was cheering for both her teammate and Naruto. Shampoo and Cologne were also there to cheer on Naruto. Hanabi and Mitsukai were seating next to each other so that they could collect on their bets faster.

Down on the floor were the fighters. Gaara was once again reading his book and Temari was casting him evil glares as her eyes twitched. Shino was just stand there and Shikamaru was talking to Choji. Kankuro was applying his makeup. Ryouta was just standing there. Neji was casting glares at a grinning Naruto. Sasuke was the only person that was absent.

Sasuke's absence put the plan in danger. During his right against Gaara was when everything was to start. Baki could tell his students anything at the moment so they could only go with everything.

"May I have your attention," said the Hokage. Next to him were the Kazekage and his two attendants. "I would like to welcome everyone to the final rounds of the Chunin exams. Many of you have traveled from distant lands to see this event and I want to thank each and every one of you. The chunin hopefuls before you are the best from their own villages and are here today to prove themselves. Let us begin immediately. Will those who are not fighting please head up to the contestant's box." With that, all of the other genins left leaving only Neji and Naruto.

"Let's start soon," said Naruto as he bit his thumb. "Summoning Jutsu!" There was a large puff of smoke and then, out of nowhere, spotlights appeared to be shining in the middle of the cloud of smoke. When it cleared, there stood Koto with microphone in hand.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the final round of the chunin exam," she said. "The rules are as follows. The fight is only over when one of the fighters is dead or unable to fight. Other than that, there are no rules. So, let's see some blood."

"Why is she back here," demanded Neji, who had tick marks on his face.

"I did such a good job last time that the Hokage asked he to be the ref for the finals," said Koto. "Enough of that for now! On one side we have Neji Hyuga, prodigy of the branch family. On the other side we have Naruto of the Sand village, son of Aoi the Blue Angle of Death! Begin!"

At that, Neji took his stance and activated his doujutsu. Naruto, on the other hand, was still grinning. He hadn't even gone into any stance at all. He was just standing there without a care in the world. Then he spoke.

"I have to know something first," he said as he made some hand signs. Soon, there were sand clones all over the field. "Now Harem Jutsu!" The sand clones then became naked blond women with pigtail. Almost every man in the stadium, and several women, fainted do to sever blood loss. Neji's mouth hit the floor and his eyes bulged.

"I suspected as much," said the smiling Naruto.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SUSPECT," yelled Neji.

"You're gay," said Naruto simply.

"I'M NOT GAY," yelled Neji. "NOW GET SERIOUS! YOR FATE IS TO LOSE TO ME!"

"Fine ya big cry baby," said Naruto with a sigh. Then, his demeanor changed. His eyes narrow as his smile vanished. A chill entered the stadium floor.

"For all of you who are still awake, it looks like Naruto is about to get serious," reported Koto. "He is flaring up a powerful killer intent that is making me weak in the knees. I don't know what he is doing to do next, but it will be messy."

After that comment, Naruto unsheathed his blade. What he did next was odd. He just pointed the sword straight up over his head. "Kitsune Strike!" A red beam of chakra shot out from the katana and into the sky. Slowly, clouds began to form. Naruto then lowered his blade and raised the other and held out all five fingers.

"You have five minutes till death," said Naruto without any emotion at all. "The only way to stop this is for me to cancel it. Pity for you I'm not going to do that. I hate people like you who have everything given to them and complain about the few bad things that happen." At that, Neji charged in anger and began a series of palm thrusts.

"What would you know," he yelled as Naruto dodged his attacks. "What would anyone know about my pain?"

"Now things are heating up," commented Koto. "Neji is trying to hit Naruto with his Gentle Fist style and Naruto is dodging each blow. But knowing him he'll counter soon. I hope there'll be some blood!"

"Who am I to deny a lady," said Naruto with a smirk on his face. He jumped back several feet to so he could use his ranged attack. "Kitsune Wave!" The giant red foxes head shot out of the blade and went in the direction of Neji.

"Shit," cursed the Hyuga as the attack closed in on him. "Kaiten!" Neji began to spin and formed a blue dome of chakra. The giant kitsune opened its mouth and tried to bite into the dome but failed. Instead, it was destroyed and soon Neji stopped spinning and smirked at the blond in front of him.

"What was that," asked Mitsukai.

"The Kaiten," said Hiashi, who was sitting near them. "It is a technique that is used by the main house of the Hyuga clan. It creates a dome of chakra that blocks all attacks. It is our clan's ultimate defense. Neji must truly be a genius to figure it out on his own."

"That or it's not that hard to figure out," said Mitsukai quietly.

"Now do you see why fate has decreed me to win," said Neji. "While it is shocking that you have forced me to use this jutsu so soon, it doesn't change the fact that you will lose to me."

"Like I believe in that stuff," said Naruto as he sheathed his katana. "Looks like I'll have to knock some sense into you." Naruto then made a series of hand signs. When he was finished five hunchback figures of him appeared around him. They all seemed to be making wheezing sounds. Then, one of them lifted its head to reveal that it had no face. None of them did.

The sky above them was now heavily clouded. In the distance thunder could be heard.

"You suck at clones," said Neji in disgust. Then, he remembered the first jutsu he used. _He was able to turn all of his sand clones into beautiful women and now he makes simple deformed clones. What is he up to? _He didn't have any time to wonder as two of them charged at him with fists raised. Neji blocked both of them and then regretted it. As soon as he blocked them, they exploded. Neji was thrown into the wall and was bleeding. He quickly activated his Byakugan and saw that each clone had a sphere of chakra in its chest.

"Wow," cheered Koto. "That was amazing. Please tell me we have an instant replay!"

"These are my Kamikaze Clones," said Naruto as he indicated to the remaining clones. "I got the idea for these guys based on your villages exploding clones. Unlike your version, they can't fight. At the slightest touch they will explode with great force. Now give up. You are badly wounded and I have three more clones left and soon you will be struck down."

"I won't," said Neji as he began to walk forward. "I have to beat you. You insulted me by thinking my life has been a picnic. It's been hell."

"What are you talking about," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"When I was four, I had the bird cage seal placed on me by my uncle and forever placed into the branch family. The seal was originally used for prisoners of war. Now, it is used to enslave the branch family so we have to protect the main house. But that's not the worst part. They killed my father. When a failed kidnapping of my weak cousin was twisted into murder, the accusers demanded that Hiashi be killed and sent to their village as proof. What they really wanted was the Byakugan. But instead they got my father, Hiashi's twin brother. That is the truth of my life as a slave."

"So what," said Naruto. "All I see is a coward who is blaming all of his problems on others or saying its fate. Do you think you are the only person who has suffered?"

"No one has suffered more than me," instated Neji.

"Kitsune Style: Foxfire Whip," shouted Naruto. As the green whip of flames came to life he charged at Neji and struck Neji across his chest with it. The attack burned and cut at the same time. "What would you know of suffering? When I was born I was not only told that I was hated but thrown away to die in a desert. Gaara lost his mother at birth, had assassins sent by his father to kill him, hell his own uncle tried to kill him. Mitsukai was put into forced labor by her own father. Get out of your pity party and face facts. Everyone suffers and it's not because of fate, it's a fact of life." Naruto then began to walk away. Neji began to get up when he heard the thunder. It was ear piercing.

"What is this," yelled Neji as he covered his ears. Naruto, without turning around, looked up.

"It's time," he said. Neji jumped to his right as the Kitsune Strike finally struck. It was a bolt of red lightning from the sky. The attack grazed his arm leaving it numb and useless. Or at least for the time being.

"Do you really think you can still win," asked Naruto. His back was still turned to Neji. "I still have three clones left and you are still injured. If that wound isn't treated quickly the damage will be permanent. This is my last warning before I kill you."

Neji decided to charge. He refused to give, his pride wouldn't allow it. He saw the clones ran towards and, when they neared, jumped over them. He ran right for the original. Naruto sensed him and sighed. He grabbed hold of his sheath and forced it back once Neji was close enough. The sheath was planted right into Neji's gut. Neji fell to the ground, defeated.

"Winner of the first round Naruto of the Sand village," announced Koto. At that, Naruto put his happy face back on and walked up the stairs with a grin on. " I have been told that the fight between Gaara and Sasuke has been postponed. Next up is Kankuro and Shino."

As the next to fighter began their firth, Naruto chat with his teammate. Well, it wasn't really a chat.

"Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka," yelled Temari. Each time she said it she hit Naruto over the head with her fan.

"The pain," cried Naruto.

"You should have known that was coming," said Gaara without looking up from his book.

"You're lucky you have that shield of sand to protect you," said Naruto as he slowly got back up.

The fight was over quickly. Kankuro tried to hide in the tree and fight with his puppet. The problem was, it was an obvious hiding place and was quickly discovered. Shino quickly drained him of his chakra and won the match.

Next up was Temari vs. Shikamaru. Up in the stands, Gaara and Naruto watched as the shadow user stayed near the wall to extend his shadow. After several failed attempts, he finally got her.

"This is bad," said Naruto. "Just imagine what he could do!"

Gaara began to think. He saw Shikamaru begin to take off his shirt and then Temari doing the same thing. He stopped there.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM MY SISTER PERVERT," he screamed.

"I thought you liked perverted stuff," said Naruto with a grin.

"Not when they involve my sister," commented Gaara.

In the end, Shikamaru gave up due to a lack of chakra. Ryouta also gave up his match to Choji because of the invasion (he did say that, he just said he didn't sleep well last night and was tired). Now they waited for Sasuke.

In a different part of the village, the old woman and her two new servants were digging up another grave. This one was in the Leaf village and she had a different purpose for this one.

"It is done master," said Haku. He was now dressed in robes similar to the Sound Four except they were black. Honehime was dressed in these clothes as well.

"Very good," said the old woman as she coughed up some blood. Her time was almost up. Using a different jutsu than the one she used to revive the other two, flesh regrew on the body before her. When it was done she opened her mouth and a white spider came out of her and into the body in front of her. When it was done, the old woman collapsed and the once dead body began to stir. It got up, beckoned the other to follow, and walked away from the grave of Nawaki.

* * *

"**Well, I hope you all enjoyed your rib," I said as I prepared to announce the winner. "The winner of this years Miss Anime is…"**

"**We have a problem," said PrettyPinkYoda. "The ship is going to crash into a planet!"**

"**WHAT," shouted everyone at the same time.**

"**How," asked Sesshomaru. "I thought this ship was on auto pilot."**

"**Well," said my brother as he scratched the back of his head. "I couldn't find a cell for Mihoshi so I found an empty room and left her there. She somehow got out of her restrains and, as it turned out, I left her in the control room." Now everyone was giving my brother an evil glare.**

"**If we live," I said in a calm but PISSED off voice, "you die!"**


	20. Chapter 20

Darthvalgaav here. I know some of you have been waiting for an update for a long time. However, there will not be anymore. As I began to write my other stories, I began to realize how much I screwed up with this one. But now, my grammar has improved and I have been thinking of ways to improve this story. So with that in mind, I have decided to rewrite the series.

However, I need some help. What did you like? What did you hate? Got any suggestions? Please let me know if there is anything I should do.


	21. Chapter 21

OK everyone. In a couple of weeks, Naruto: Ninja of the Sand will be rewritten. But before I begin I want to know something. I'm thinking on changing Naruto's adopted parents to Sango and Miroku. What do u think?


End file.
